Life and Royalty
by Jerimouse6
Summary: Princess of the world, who'd have thought? The world she grew up in, Lin Potter didn't believe in fairy-tales. Creature!Fem!Harry. Years 1-7. Not a crossover. Years subject to change.
1. Blooming

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Chapter Word Count: 6,874

Rating: M

Warning: Language, Gender bending, Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse

Summary: When you're princess of the world, married without a say in it, and it's all your dead mom's fault, who you hate, life sucks. Especially for Lin Potter. Creature!Fem!Harry. Years 1-7. (Years are subject to change.)

_Life and Royalty_ Chapter One: Blooming

* * *

Rosemary Evans cried silently as the doctors held up their stillborn daughter Lily.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said softly as he walked out of the room to give the grieving parents some time alone.

"Oh Charles," Rosemary said softly. "It isn't fair! Lily was so healthy through my pregnancy. Why? And Petunia, she'll be heartbroken…"

"I know, I'm sorry Rosy." Her husband said hugging her tightly.

A soft cry went through the room and Lily glowed softly, taking her first breath.

"It's a miracle!" Rosemary gasped as Charles left to get a doctor.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was a simple house wife. She enjoyed shopping with her daughter Delilah and gossiping with the other wives of the neighborhood. Everything in her life was perfect.

Well, _almost _everything.

The singular blemish on an otherwise perfect existence was Lily's daughter.

It had always been Lily's fault. Petunia had been perfectly fine being an only child, until she was 4 and _Lily _came along. Then it was _Lily_ that had magic, was accepted into _that _school, who was the apple of their parent's, Rosemary and Charles's, eyes.

Lily had come along and ruined her life.

And just like her mother, Lily's daughterhad come into their lives, unwanted, too.

Green eyes and red hair like her retched mother. A _freak,_ just like her mother.

Petunia refused to be the one to suffer this time.

* * *

6 year old Gwendelin wasn't stupid by any stretch of the word. She knew her family hated her, as if the endless beatings weren't enough of a clue.

She was also knowledgeable of the fact that her Aunt hated magic with a fury nearly equal to the hatred she felt for her niece.

One day, with nothing but constant chores and the darkness of the cupboard to look forward to, Lin began to think of the sheer similarity of the Aunt's unending loathing.

'_Maybe,' _She thought that fateful day, _'I have magic.'_

These thoughts spiraled inside her head until she huddled into her cupboard, hungry as she hadn't eaten that day. Another one of Delilah's lies, that got Lin's arm a nasty bruise for that week.

Beyond caring about her '_family'_ thought of what she was about to do, Lin took out the single rose seed she had stolen from her aunt's garden during her chores that day.

She wanted something, _anything, _to happen. To prove she wasn't just a "waste of space" like her aunt often said.

The small seed grew in the palm of her hand, sprouting into a long thorny vine.

A single flower bloomed from it.

* * *

Five years later on July 31, summer dawned just as dull and hot as any other day in Surrey.

As usual the mail came, bringing about a change that Petunia had conveniently forgotten.

"Delilah, get the mail." Vernon grunted from behind his newspaper.

"Make the freak get it! She isn't doing _anything._" Delilah's piggly face sneered from in between bites.

Uncle Vernon's face turned purple as Lin turned off the oven where she had just finished cooking, knowing instinctively she wasn't getting any breakfast that day.

"I'll get it." She said softly, inwardly imagining her fat cousin screaming as she was cooked just like the bacon had been moments ago.

"Too right you will, worthless girl." Petunia added her two cents.

Wandering over to the front door Lin picked up the mail and shuffled through it.

'_Disciplinary note about the pig, bill, postcard from Vernon's lard filled sister Marge, bill, letter to… me? I'll put it in my cupboard to look at after my chores.'_ Gwendelin thought to herself as she slipped the letter through the crack of her 'room' and walked back into the kitchen where Vernon promptly blamed Delilah's bullying on her and she was locked in her cupboard for the rest of the day with more bruises to keep her company.

* * *

'_Hogwarts? Witchcraft?'_ Lin wondered as she stared down at the letter in her hand late that night. She knew better than to open it with the Dursleys awake. That was just asking for trouble.

Resentment bubbled in her stomach at the injustice she felt. She knew it wasn't right that her bedroom was a cupboard. She had long ago accepted that the people in the neighborhood didn't care about the fact she was abused, despite the fact it was clear as day.

But what kind of person could knowingly invite her to a school and write the address of her cupboard and not check on that? It just wasn't right and Lin didn't want to go to another school that allowed it.

Grabbing the notebook she had stolen from Delilah, she penned a short message.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I don't wish to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thank you for the invitation. I would, however, like to enquire why adults seem to think that it appropriate that a child sleeps in cupboard? My Aunt and Uncle, I understand, feel anger at the fact I exist but is it natural for kids to be abused at your school?_

Lin balled up the paper and decided just not to respond.

'_Happy birthday to me.'_ She thought bitterly.

She burned both letters the next day.

* * *

Petunia was having a wonderful day. The garden was perfect as always, due to the manual labor her niece put in, and the house was impeccable, her niece's efforts again.

Sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea, Petunia's perfect day came to an abrupt end when an owl swooped into the open window, smacking her in the face with a letter.

She screamed.

* * *

"I won't have it Petunia!" Vernon snapped as he glanced angrily at the letter sitting on the table between them.

"What do we do Vernon? Those _freaks _will be coming for her soon. Look at the address – how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" Petunia said barely over a whisper.

There was a knock at the front door. They looked at each other before Vernon got up and answered it.

"Yes, how can I help…?" He trailed off seeing a surly looking man in a black robe before him.

"Is this the Dursley residence?" Snape asked in a bored voice. Without listening for a response from the steadily reddening man he continued.

"I'm Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. I've come to retrieve Gwendelin Potter to get her supplies."

"We will not have it!" Vernon hissed at the man. "She won't be going to your freak school and that's the end of it."

He slammed the door.

* * *

Gwendelin sat in her cupboard, having listened in as Vernon shot the man at the door down.

'_I wonder why he came, I didn't send a reply.'_ Lin thought to herself. A loud crash sounded in the hallway and Petunia shrieked.

* * *

Severus Snape was not one to take insult lightly. Especially considering that he had been forced to pick up the Potter brat for her supplies.

Blasting the door down, with much more force then was necessary, Snape made his way into the formerly clean hallway.

Vernon was lying on the floor and Petunia was hovering over him worriedly.

"You!" She gasped in horrified remembrance, "Get out!"

Ignoring her words he spat out, "Where is Potter?"

Both their eyes widened at that and Snape's non-existent patience snapped.

"Where is she?" He hissed narrowing his eyes and pointing his wand menacingly.

Petunia raised a shaking finger towards the cupboard.

* * *

Lin eyed her door apprehensively as she listened to the man talk to her family.

"Where is she?" The voice asked coldly.

'_Please don't let him know I'm here. If you've ever had a care for me at all, you won't tell that man where I am Petunia…'_ She thought fruitlessly as the lock on the door clacked and a greasy shallow faced man gazed at her in slight horror for few moments before whirling around and regarding Petunia with all the hatred he could muster.

"This is what you do to your only sister's child?" He asked lowly.

"Lily was nothing more than a filthy freak and her daughter is no different! _Magic_, I ask? Mother and father always favored her, Lily the pretty one, Lily with her harlot red hair, Lily the witch! The bitch deserved to die for ruining my life!" Petunia snarled.

"The jealousy you feel about Lily has nothing to do with the fact you are abusing her child!" Snape spat back.

"I thought you all knew." A soft voice behind him interrupted.

Snape turned around and regarded the girl curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked noticing, how much, in the light Gwendelin resembled Lily.

"Well my letter was address to 'Miss G. Potter, Cupboard under the Stairs, number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.' You seem surprised, that's all." She said calmly as if talking about the weather.

"No I didn't Potter. How long have you been there?" Snape asked in forced calm.

"I've slept in the cupboard since my parents got themselves drunk and died in the car crash I got my scar from." Lin told him.

"Car crash?" Snape asked in a voice barely over a whisper turning to look at Petunia.

"No Potter, your parents didn't die in a car crash…" Snape said before Petunia jumped up furiously.

"NO! Get out, don't you dare say another word." She snarled, glaring at the Potions Master.

"Shut _up_." The man snapped before turning and lifting Lin up by her arm, who flinched at the contact.

"We're leaving. I'll bring Potter back later tonight. If find that she is still being abused by you two I'll kill you both, without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?" Snape told the two muggles grimly.

"How _dare_ you threaten-!" Vernon started.

"_Crucio_." Snape said coldly without remorse. The fat man screamed and twitched for a few seconds as Lin and Petunia watched in amazement and horror respectively.

Everyone was silent for an entire minute before Lin spoke up.

"Will you teach me that?" She asked Snape eagerly as her aunt and uncle listened in terror.

"Sure, it's illegal so you should keep it a secret." Severus said smugly ushering the girl out the door.

* * *

Getting off the knight bus Lin and Snape wandered into the Leaky Cauldron where she was quickly ushered into the back alley before anyone could stop them.

Snape opened up the portal and stepped aside to let her see.

"Welcome to magic, Potter. This is Diagon Alley." He said to the gaping girl.

"Lin." She said after a moment of staring.

"What?" Snape asked bemused.

"You can call me Lin. I can hear the loathing in your voice when you call me Potter. Did you have a grudge with a Potter or something?" Gwendelin asked in innocent curiosity.

"…Yes, your father was an insufferable bully; He and his little _friends._" He sneered walking up the Alley with Lin beside him.

"Ah, sounds like my cousin and her little gang. They love chasing me and trying to beat me up. My aunt and uncle encourage it." She said not ashamed in the slightest that she was telling a complete stranger about her hateful family's cruelty.

"Hmm…"

"What about my mom?" Lin decided to milk the conversation for all its worth. "Did you hate her too?"

"No, Lily was my friend…" He trailed off.

"Is that why you were so angry at Petunia? Cause Lily was your friend and not necessarily the fact that they abuse me?" Snape stopped as Lin finished her questions.

"Let's go, Potter." He said after a heartbeat walking up to the bank at the end of the alley.

'_I guess that's a yes.'_ Lin thought to herself following the surly man into the large white building.

* * *

"Gwendelin Potter would like to make withdrawal from her trust vault." Snape said as he stepped up to the teller of the bank.

The goblin sneered at him. "Does Gwendelin Potter have her key?"

After giving the key to the short creature, verifying that she was the person the vault belonged to, then following after another goblin Lin asked Snape more questions.

"Why did you have my key and what is a trust vault?"

"Dumbledore gave it to me and a trust vault is what you withdraw from until you can access your family vault when you come of age." Snape told her shortly.

"Why would a headmaster have my key? What family vault? I've never heard of any of this." The goblin in front of them stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to regard the Potter heiress.

"You've never been told of any of this or what your standing is in the world?" He asked incredulously.

"Nope, do tell." She said as the goblin led them to an office labeled _'Inheritance'_.

"We don't have time for this." Snape told the girl in annoyance.

"I'm sure I could get along just fine without you to guide me if you find this undertaking too time consuming, sir." She told him sitting primly in the seat before the desk of another goblin.

The goblin at the desk smirked before addressing the girl.

"Miss Potter, my name is Turnok. I was told you wish to inquire about some things?"

"Yes, I want to know about a few facts I seem to be inexplicably uninformed of. My parents have been dead for a long time and I'm not naïve enough to believe that, if my parents were well off enough to leave me a trust fund, no one would take advantage of that fact and try to collect on all that money." She took a breath and continued.

"Who is Albus Dumbledore in relation to my money? Who has tried to take it in the past, since my parents passed?"

Turnok grinned horribly at the girl before speaking,

"Very observant and cynical of an 11 year old." He said giving her an acknowledging nod.

"Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian because your godfather, Sirius Black, is unable to claim you."

"Why is that?" Lin asked not worried for the man at all.

"Black is serving time in Azkaban prison." Turnok told her promptly.

"For what? And how long is the sentence?" Lin pried.

"For what and how long I don't know. There was no trial." The goblin said looking uninterested.

"Whatever. Now my money?" The heiress prodded.

"Various members of the Ministry of Magic and Lucius Malfoy have tried at one point or another to lay claim to the Potter fortune." Turnok read from a file sitting in front of him.

"Ministry of Magic? Nice to know the government is corrupt no matter where you go. Who is Lucius Malfoy? And can I get Dumbledore removed as my guardian?" Lin asked thinking that entire statement over.

"No, you can't get Dumbledore released as your guardian unless he releases the guardianship to another person or you are an emancipated minor. Both of which I doubt he will allow to happen. Lucius Malfoy is the head of the Malfoy family."

"Has anyone gotten anything?" She asked the most significant question.

"No, your parents left no will and because there is a live heiress, which is you, no one is allowed to take any amount without your express consent, key or not." Turnok answered her unasked question.

"Alright then professor, I suppose we can go to my trust now and then you can tell me how my parents really died."

* * *

30 minutes later an extremely cross Snape and a chipper Lin made their way back into the alley.

"I'm going to drop you off at the robe shop and go get your potions ingredients for the year. You are not to get yourself killed and behave while I am gone. Understand?" He told her flatly before walking away as she entered said shop.

Lin walked up to the front where a girl was getting her robes fitted.

"Hogwarts dear?" A kindly woman asked as she ushered her to stand on the step to get fitted.

"Yeah." Lin blinked as the measuring tape moved by itself.

The girl who was also being fitted turned to her and Lin mentally scowled. She hated girls her own age.

"First year then?" The girl asked as Lin gave bored nod. Ignoring her obvious disinterest the girl continued on.

"Me too; my name is Blaise Zabini. That's my mom over there." She said nodding to the beautiful woman who was looking at some brightly colored robes.

"I'm probably going to be in Slytherin. What about you?"

"I don't have any idea what the hell you're talking about." Lin said unenthusiastically.

Blaise blinked at her rude tone and told her about the houses.

"So your saying that the school divides us up at a crucial age and forever separates us with these 'houses' hanging over our heads?" Lin snorted.

"Well if you don't like it don't go to Hogwarts." Blaise snapped fed up with the lack luster girl.

"I just might take you up on that." Lin said as Snape walked in.

"Finished yet?" The man asked as she nodded.

"Let's go before I'm lectured again." She said as Snape turned to the counter and paid for the purchase.

"Can we go to the book store next? I wanna see what they've got." Lin asked. Snape nodded in consent.

"You can go there and I'll get your trunk." He said promptly.

"You seem like you want to get away from me." Lin's lips twitched and Snape gave his patented scowl.

* * *

After looking in the book shop, where Lin picked up a couple of tomes that looked interesting plus her school books, she and Snape stepped into the dusty old wand shop.

Unfortunately Blaise was there with her mother too.

"You!" She scowled at the red head in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever." Lin shrugged.

"Ah Miss Potter, I've been expecting you for a long time…" Ollivander's voice said eerily as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Yeah, again whatever. I just want a wand, not a lecture." Lin drawled.

"Wait a minute. You're Gwendelin Potter, the girl-who-lived? But you're so… so…" Blaise sputtered out.

"Sorry to burst your hero bubble." Lin snorted without care. "Can I please get my wand, this place is crowded." She stated pointedly. Snape turned his face and smirked.

"You'll have to wait for Miss Zabini I'm afraid." Ollivander told her.

"Fine, let's go to the pet shop Snape." Lin walked out the door without waiting for a response.

* * *

Opening the door to the pet shop, Lin was assaulted by a foul smell that made her eyes water.

"God, don't wizards have a spell for this stuff?" Lin gasped. Snape snorted softly, ushering her in further.

"Look for something you like so we can leave then." He countered.

Walking further into the light lacking shop, a voice sounded in the back.

"_That's right, closer little mouse. Let me feast on you…" _Intrigued Lin walked over and leaned down to watch the three foot black snake stalk the small mouse in its cage.

Looking around and seeing that the shopkeeper and Snape were engrossed in conversation a ways away Lin started to speak.

"_It must be boring in that tank. All the garden snakes I've met like the sunlight of the outdoors." _She hissed quietly so it didn't attract any attention besides the snake, which raised its head curiously.

"_Yes it is, dreadfully so. Why? Have you come to take me from here?" _The snake hissed back.

"_Hm, I guess so, why not? Can I reach down and get you from there without you biting me?" _Lin asked.

"_Yes, but I was just about to eat so I expect some mice for my trouble…" _It replied haughtily.

"_Sure, whatever. Do you have a name? What gender are you also?"_ Lin asked as she reached into the tank.

"_I don't have name, but I am female. What's yours?" _

"_My names Lin. Can I name you?"_ Lin asked her new cohort.

"_Whatever floats your boat."_ The snake told her coiling around her arm.

Lin smirked at the thought of having a snake whose attitude was similar to hers.

Walking over to Snape who was at the counter she cleared her throat.

"Find everything you need?" The clerk at the counter asked her politely. Lin held up her arm, making him gasp sharply. Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"You can't bring a snake to school. Owl, toad, cat, or rat." The man informed her.

"Fine I'll get something else and sneak the snake in." She said simply.

"You are aware I'm a professor, aren't you? You did just incriminate yourself." Snape said secretly amused.

"So? If the school is really gonna make that much of a fuss over a snake I'll go somewhere else. I'm sure that Hogwarts isn't the only magic school in the world." She stated going off to find another pet.

"Is she aware that's a baby black mamba?" The shop's clerk asked anxiously.

"No probably not, but I doubt she cares really…"

* * *

"That was so funny." Lin snickered as she and Snape stepped out of the pet shop.

"I don't think the clerk appreciated it." Snape said leading her back to the wand shop.

"Wanda didn't appreciate being touched like that I'm sure." Lin nodded.

"You named the snake Wanda?" Snape asked mentally questioning her sanity.

"It was the only one she liked. I think I'll name my owl Hedwig." Lin shrugged walking into the wand shop once more.

"Welcome back." Ollivander greeted them, blinking owlishly.

"Can I get a wand now?" Lin asked curtly.

"Yes, yes. Try this one, beech-wood and dragon heartstring, nine inches." The man said handing her a wand before snatching it away.

He continued doing so for about 30 more wands until Lin was long past irritated.

"Can we go to another wand shop? Mine obviously isn't here." Lin snapped.

"Now Ms. Potter, I have never failed to find a wand for anyone and you will not be the first." Ollivander said insulted.

"Maybe this one – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches." The man gave it to her and was disappointed when it did nothing.

"Next." Lin said flatly, shoving the wand back in his hand.

"Just a moment." The man wandered into the back and came back with a gray box in his hand.

"This one then…?" He asked quietly, taking out the ash grey wand.

"Fairywood and freely given unicorn blood, 12 inches." The moment it touched Lin's hand, she felt loved. As if she had found a mother who cared for her unconditionally. It nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Fascinating…" Ollivander murmured.

"What is it?" Lin asked edgily.

"That wand was made nearly six hundred years ago and is very swishy like your mother's. Fairywood is the oldest and rarest wood in the world and unicorns have very seldom given blood freely. That wand is very powerful and pure. I expect great things from you Miss Potter." He replied softly.

"Whatever. How much?" Lin said feeling uncomfortable.

"No, it's free of charge. Just to see it bond with you was payment enough." Ollivander smiled eerily.

"Fine, can I go back to the Dursleys? I already hate magic…" Lin said to Snape, walking quickly out of the shop.

"It was an honor, my lady." Ollivander whispered after they left.

* * *

The next month with the Dursleys was peaceful for Lin, to say the least.

They had moved her into Delilah's second bedroom and left her alone without as much as a word. Lin spent the entire month reading her books or in the garden with Wanda.

On August 31, Lin wandered into the kitchen where the Dursleys were having dinner.

"Uncle Vernon, will you take me to king's cross tomorrow morning?" She asked flatly.

"Whatever, you're lucky I'm going into the city then." He snorted.

Lin shook her head in amusement when she left out of the room. She could practically smell the fear coming off of the pitiful fat man.

* * *

Upon arrival at King's Cross, Lin began searching for platforms 9 and 10 like Snape said.

"Packed with Muggles, ofcourse! Goodness me! Now what was that platform again?" A loud voice asked in an exaggerated impatient sort of way.

Lin watched as the blindingly red haired woman craned her neck obviously expecting someone. After a few minutes she started sending her children through and stepped through with the little red haired girl on her arm.

"Note to self: stay far away from crazy red heads." Lin muttered conveniently forgetting she was one.

"_What are you whining about now?" _Wanda hissed irritably from her place on Lin's arm.

"_Quiet you." _She whispered stepping through the portal, indifferent of the many muggles who gaped at her disappearance, creating a small uproar.

* * *

Stepping through the portal, Lin kept the hat she'd stolen from Delilah, who never wore it, firmly on her head to avoid being identified by anyone via her scar. Settling into an empty compartment at the end of the train, she locked the door fully intending to spend the train ride alone.

Just before the train set off, a knock sounded, interrupting the quiet conversation she was having with Wanda. Glowering at the person before her, Lin twitched.

"I should have known. You always seem to pop up unwanted." She scowled as Blaise forced her way into the compartment.

"Whatever Potter," She huffed as three more girl followed her into the room.

"This is Daphne Greengrass, Su Li, and Tracey Davis. Guys, this is Gwendelin Potter." Blaise said unenthusiastically.

"Someone else would be pleased to meet you, I'm sure." Lin said sitting down and looking out the window as the girls settled in, uninvited.

"I told you she was rude." Blaise said smugly.

"You don't look like a person who could have vanquished a dark lord." Tracey said dubiously.

"Get out, you leech." Lin said frostily. To her annoyance the four girls merely laughed.

"I think we'll get along just fine Gwendelin." Daphne said with a mocking smile.

"Kill yourself." She responded darkly, regretting going to Hogwarts already.

* * *

Lin's first experience with Hogwarts was very unpleasant to say the least. Upon arrival at the Hogsmead train station Lin stowed her hat in her trunk and made her way out of the train with the rest of the girls that had stayed, to her annoyance, in her cabin the whole ride.

"First years! First years over here!" A very large man announced to the five girls horror. They, along with about 25 other children were lead to a river bank where several tiny boats sat innocently.

"4 to a boat!" the man called out. Lin quickly separated herself from the other girls and sat in a boat with a pink cheeked blonde pigtailed girl, a nervous looking brunet boy, and a weedy looking boy.

"I'm Hannah, Hannah Abbott. What about you all?" The girl squeaked kindheartedly.

"N-Neville Longbottom." The brown haired boy said holding onto a struggling toad.

"Theodore Nott." The last boy said quietly before they all turned to her. Biting back a rude comment she answered coldly,

"Tracey Davis."

The rest of the boat ride was spent in silence.

* * *

Upon hitting the shore Hannah and Neville made themselves scarce. Theodore turned the Lin as they trudged up the short hill.

"I've met Davis before and you're definitely not her. Who are you?" He said lowly so as to not be overheard.

"Why didn't you ask me on the boat?" Lin asked as the boy gave her a pointed look. Her respect for the boy rose a few points with his next words.

"You obviously didn't want anyone to know who you are, duh." He stated displaying an amazing display of maturity and childishness at the same time.

"Lin Potter, nice to meet you." She said as the door before them opened and Professor McGonagall ushered them into a small room. The transfiguration teacher proceeded to tell them about the things that were expected of them and swept away to get the sorting hat.

"I don't believe you Potter! You left us for Nott." Blaise hissed as said boy looked affronted.

Before Theodore could reply a pompous voice spoke up loudly,

"Potter? As in Gwendelin Potter?" A boy's voice sounded, stopping any and all conversations. A blonde haired boy strutted over and Lin resisted the urge to kick him in the shins for announcing her like that.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said smugly sticking out his hand for Lin to shake.

"Any relation to Lucius Malfoy?" She asked ignoring the hand. Draco blinked and put his hand down before puffing up importantly.

"Yes, I see you've heard of us. I'm his son." The smirk was wiped off his face when Lin _didn't _resist the urge to kick the annoying boy.

"Good to know." Lin said coolly as McGonagall came back in the room and shuffled them into the great hall to be sorted.

* * *

'_A singing hat? That's the best thing wizards have come up with?'_

After one of the dumbest, most out of tune song Lin had ever heard, McGonagall started the sorting.

"Abbott, Hannah."

"Hufflepuff!" The hat announced.

"That's it?" Lin growled to Su, who giggled at her annoyance.

"What were you expecting?" Theodore quirked an eyebrow.

"Shut it, Nott." Lin snapped.

"Davis, Tracey."

"Slytherin!"

"I know where not to go…" Lin mumbled. More names were called and Su went to Ravenclaw and Malfoy went to Slytherin.

"Potter, Gwendelin." Whispers sprung up as Lin wandered up to the stool.

'Hmm it seems like it was only yesterday that I sorted your mother and father…' The hat murmured to her after it was put on her head.

'_Well your life must've been absolutely boring if that felt like yesterday. Also what do I care? Just sort me.' _Lin grumbled mentally.

'Alright, let's see. Very little loyalty or trust for others. You've had a very difficult life and you know the meaning of hard work. However Hufflepuff doesn't look like the house for you. Love of learning, Ravenclaw perhaps? Lots of courage I see, not afraid to stand up to others, maybe Gryffindor?"

'_Will you please hurry up? Put me in somewhere. Not Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Actually I wanna go where Su is. She seemed the least annoying of the lot.'_

'…You need counseling, maybe anger management too. I think you'd fit in fine there but I pray for the sanity of the people in…'

"Ravenclaw!"

"Stupid hat…" She groused as the blue and bronze table exploded in cheers. Lin sat next to Su and watched as Theodore joined Slytherin along with Blaise who was sorted last.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and beamed at all the assembled hall.

"Welcome!" He called. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I only have a few –"

Lin missed the next part of the Headmaster's speech as someone tapped her timidly on the arm.

Glowering at the girl who tapped her she snapped quietly,

"What do you want?"

The girl shrunk back and squeaked slightly at her tone.

"Ah sorry," She said as food appeared suddenly on the table, "I'm Padma Patil, I'm a first year too."

"I know." Lin grunted, not really paying attention as she selected the foods she wanted. "What do you want – to be friends or something?"

"Um, okay?" Padma said in confusion.

"Whatever." Lin mumbled through some chicken as Su giggled.

"You'll get used to her soon enough." Su whispered confidently to the still confused girl.

Padma nodded slowly. "I'm not surprised my sister isn't in Ravenclaw." She told Su and Lin as she picked out her own selection.

"She was always more interested in mother's jewels and makeup. Anything that tickled her fancy and sparkled really, she was never a reader like I am."

Su smiled in response. "I came from a long line of Ravens. My grandmother –"

Lin sat bored listening to the chatter around her until the tables were cleared of food and Dumbledore stood to address the school once more.

"Just a few things start-of-term notices before your all off to bed, then." He told them cheerfully. "First off all students should note that the forbidden forest is, just that, forbidden to all pupils." Dumbledore smiled softly in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that there is to be no magic used in the corridors, and that a list of forbidden objects can be found on his office door. Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

'_What the hell is quid-ditch? It sounds like a bad rash.' _Lin snorted quietly at the thought, completely missing Dumbledore's warning about the third floor.

"And thus, before we go, lets us sing the school song…"

The murderous looks on the teachers' faces were priceless.

* * *

After being dismissed from the feast, the Ravenclaw prefects gathered all the first years of their house up and lead them to their house's tower.

The entrance to the common room was a large portrait of a rather sarcastic, haughty woman named Cassandra Trelawney, that sneered at them before asking for the password, which was 'wisdom'.

"First years, welcome to Ravenclaw house." The prefect girl told the small group as they all made their way into the common room, a dark blue and bronze accented rectangular room that had book shelves full of books covering ¾ of the walls.

"My name is Fantasia Marigold. This is Alan Wolfe." Fantasia pointed to the sharp eyed brown-haired boy beside her.

"We're both fifth year prefects this year so if you've got any concerns, real ones mind you, we'll be happy to help you or, bar that, bring your problem to Professor Flitwick, our head of house. As representatives of Ravenclaw you are expected to act accordingly, so keep your petty little squabbles to yourselves, got it?" Fantasia got nervous or bored, in Lin's case, responses back.

"Good, boys to the left and girls to the right. Your names are already on the doors, there are three to a room. The rooms you get will be yours all seven years, so get used to it." Alan grunted, speaking for the first time.

Su and Padma latched onto Gwendelin's arms as she walked towards the rooms.

"I hope we're all together." Padma said quietly as they walked. Lin groaned as Padma and Su squealed and hugged each other seeing the room plate read:

**G. L. Potter**

**P. S. Patil**

**S. A. Li**

As they started to settle into their beds, which had their trunks at the end Su spoke up.

"Gwen?" She questioned looking at Lin who blinked owlishly.

"What did you call me?" She sighed as she put on a night shirt.

"Gwen, it's my nickname for you." Su said cheekily dodging the pillow, snatched from Padma's bed that was aimed at her head.

"What does the 'L' stand for in your name?" The girl asked curiously.

"Lenoir." Lin told them in a bored voice.

"Really?" Padma piped up as she caught the pillow Su threw her.

"No its Lily. Why?"

"That surprisingly soft and sweet for such a sour girl." Su teased as Lin snorted.

"Whatever, it's my _mum's_ name. Not mine." Lin responded turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

Gwendelin had to seriously resist kicking people in the shins the next day as she, Padma, and Su made their way through the castle to their classes.

"Merlin, you'd think they'd have better things to do then stare." Su grumbled as they made their way to the dungeons for Potions.

"Gwen's famous; people will stop staring after a while." Padma supplied softly as they stopped before the potions room where, oddly enough despite the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff/Gryffindor-Slytherin traditional classes (which the first years had no idea about), the Slytherin firsties were also waiting.

"Hey Gwendelin, didn't really peg you as a bookworm." Daphne piped up as the girls looked over.

"I had you _booked_ for Slytherin." Tracey added her two cents.

"Yeah, the fact that you two were in Slytherin was enough to convince me that it wasn't the house for me." Lin divulged as Snape walked up to them.

"Get in." He said curtly. Lin wandered to the back right of the room and Theo snagged the seat next to her, all the girls Lin had met mixed in around them.

After he did roll call, Snape gave the class a well rehearsed speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty…" At that word Lin drifted off, not paying attention to the hooked nosed man till she heard her name being called.

"Potter!" He snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'_Draught of Living Death!' _Lin heard an urgent voice say as Padma's hand shot up in front of her. She didn't notice Su staring at her, looking like she was concentrating hard on something.

"Draught of living death?" She tried and Snape nodded slowly.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asked her pointedly.

'_That's the same plant, also known as aconite.' _The voice returned as Padma waved her hand as high as went without standing up.

"There is no difference. They're the same plant, which is also known as aconite." She stated wondering if she was going crazy.

"Correct, two points to Ravenclaw. It seems you know how to crack a book." He said before setting them up to make a simple boil curing potion. Before Lin could become concerned at the voices she was hearing Theodore spoke up.

"How was your first night here Lin?" He asked softly as they got up to collect ingredients from the student supplies cupboard.

Lin blinked at the boy.

"Alright I suppose, I have to room with Padma and Su for the next 7 years though." She grumbled. The Slytherin gave an amused smirk.

"You guys seemed to get along just fine earlier." He said as they sat down.

"Yeah, whatever." Lin grunted.

The rest of the class passed in relative silence.

* * *

Friday afternoon Lin thankfully had some free time from class and hid in the shade of a tree by the lake after successfully shaking off her many shadows.

Oddly enough she missed the solitude of her cupboard.

'_Being around all these people is so weird.' _She sighed, watching the squid raise a lazy tentacle before splashing the water. Wanda poked her head out of the girl's sleeve, tasting the air with her tongue.

"_Those girls are gone?"_ The snake asked hopefully. Padma and Su had met Wanda the morning after they had moved into their room. They seemed to think she was very cute.

"_Yup, we're alone finally." _Lin whispered back.

"_Thank the Queen for that." _The snake said contently.

"_The queen?"_ Lin quirked an eyebrow, "_I didn't know you were a British snake."_

"_What are you blathering on about? I meant my Queen. Not your human queen." _Wanda told her as if talking to small child.

Before she could respond a voice sounded nearby.

"Lin?" She looked to her right and saw Theo staring at her with a funny expression on his face.

"What? Can't you see I'm relaxing?" Lin demanded stiffly. He slid down next to her and asked her softly,

"You're a Parselmouth?"

"I'm a parlor-what now?" Lin asked annoyed.

"A Parselmouth," Theo explained quietly after making sure there was no one around. "It means you can speak Parseltongue, snake language. It's something that You-Know-Who was famous for."

"No I don't know who," She stated sourly.

"The dark lord." Theo supplied.

"Who? What the hell are you talking about boy?" Lin groused knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You know, the man who killed your parents." He told her impatiently.

"Oh you mean Voldemort, why do people keep wincing when I say it? It's just a name. If you wanna be scared of a murdering psychopath then be my guest but being afraid of a name is beyond stupid." Lin mocked after Theo jumped at the name.

"Anyway, what I was talking about is that there hasn't been another recorded Parselmouth aside from you-kn–" Lin glared at him.

"V-Vol…demort," He said in a hushed tone looking strained, "It's really rare and is a sign of being a dark wizard, or witch in your case."

"Theodore?" Lin said softly.

"Yes?" He asked as she smiled sweetly at him, making him blush.

"I'm _eleven!_ When have I or any 11 year old found the time to be evil?" She said in an irritated low tone making him shrink back, paling.

"I'm not saying that!" He told her quickly. "I don't think that, it the rest of the world that will if this gets out." Theo said obviously thinking this was reassuring.

"But it won't, will it _Theodore_?" She whispered menacingly.

"N-Nope, I promise!" He said eying her warily. Lin smirked at the already whipped boy,

"Good boy."

* * *

END


	2. Growing

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Chapter Word Count: 10, 067

Rating: M

Warning: Language, Gender bending, Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse

_Life and Royalty_ Chapter Two: Growing

* * *

Lin was extremely alarmed to learn that as a Ravenclaw first year, she expected to learn to fly on a broom.

"Aw, it'll be alright Gwen." Padma said softly as she, Lin and Su made their way to the grounds for their first lesson.

"Yeah, whatever." Lin muttered in annoyance.

"Line up beside a broomstick children, quickly now, quickly!" A woman who announced herself as Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, barked.

"Now, for whatever reason the school has decided to have all the houses together for your flying lesson." She gave them a bitter look. "Now, it's already hard enough to teach two houses so Professors McGonagall and Snape have _kindly _agreed to help me teach you all."

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs gasped and cringed, respectively, at the sight of the man.

Lin sighed as she and her fellow Ravens stood by the school's busted old brooms.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch called to them, "and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" The collective class roared. Lin's shot into her hand and, to her amusement only two others did.

The professors showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off, embarrassing many smug children in the process.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard." Madam Hooch told them looking menacing. "Keep the brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come _right back _down by leaning forward_ slightly._ On my whistle – Three – Two –"

But Neville, the shy brown-haired boy Lin met on the boat, panicked and kicked off before she could blow the whistle and then crashed into the ground with an alarming force.

"Oh Merlin!" Professor McGonagall gasped and rushed over with Madam Hooch to take Neville to the hospital wing.

Soon as McGonagall was gone Malfoy strutted forward, arrogantly.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" He giggled as Pansy Parkinson and his body guards, Crabbe and Goyle, joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Parvati Patil, Padma's twin, snapped. Snape raised an amused eyebrow, seeing as it seemed all the kids had forgotten he was there except Lin, who had abandoned her broom and was glaring at the professor in annoyance.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom. Never thought you'd like fat crybabies, Parvati." Pansy mocked Parvati.

"Look Longbottom dropped that stupid Remembrall!" Malfoy crowed at the same time Padma snarled in a surprisingly harsh way to Pansy:

"Shut up. Don't talk to my sister that way!"

Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked at the girl frigidly.

"What'll you do if I don't?" The pug-faced girl asked cruelly. Snape could feel Lin's glare get harder but couldn't bring himself to break up the budding fight, not when it was just getting good!

"Then I'll be shutting you up then, won't I?" Lin said lowly stepping up beside Padma, who looked relieved.

"Stay outta this Potter." Malfoy told her stiffly.

"Why, so you can gang up on one of my best friends?" Lin glowered at him as Padma gasped softly.

"Cut it out Malfoy." Theo spoke up for the first time.

"Shut it Nott, everyone knows you're Potter little lapdog. Go sit like a good dog." Draco countered at the now irate Theo, who lunged at him, dropping them both and proceeded to beat Malfoy senseless. Su and Lin jumped on Crabbe and Goyle, while Parvati and Padma both grabbed a fistful of Pansy's hair. Before Snape could get a handle on it, all the first years joined in, hitting anyone within range. Severus included.

* * *

"_NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS OF TEACHING HAVE I SEEN SUCH RECKLESS DISREGARD FOR AUTHORITY AND ORDER! ATTACKING A TEACHER?" _Professor McGonagall roared at the assembled first years who had been gathered along with all the teachers into the great hall.

"_20 POINTS FROM EACH OF YOU! DETENTION FOR THE NEXT MONTH! I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! WE WILL BE WRITING TO EACH OF YOUR PARENTS!" _She snarled as a couple of students tried to defend themselves.

"_Straight to your dorms, now!" _McGonagall seethed as the children filed out silently.

When the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were going to separate Lin turned to Theo, who looked ruffled but relatively unharmed. That was compared to Malfoy's split lip and black eye.

"At least we won." She stated cheerfully as Theo snorted.

* * *

One night, after a grueling month full of non-stop homework and back breaking detentions, Lin and Su were on their way back to the Ravenclaw common room when Peeves popped up.

"Students out of bounds!" He roared loudly upon seeing them. He then proceeded to chase through the hallways throwing random things for a while before they managed to lose him by opening a locked door and hiding in the room.

"I swear I'm gonna learn how to exorcize spirits." Su panted out, before she felt Lin shake her arm frantically.

"What?" Su asked annoyed, before turning around. A large 3 headed dog was staring at them hungrily.

"We should run…" Lin mumbled before they dived for the door and ran screaming out of the room.

* * *

"What do they think they're doing, keepin' a thing like that locked up in a school?" Lin growled as she and Su crashed into their room in Ravenclaw tower where Padma was waiting for them.

"What thing?" Their roommate asked.

"A dirty great Cerberus in the third floor corridor, that's what!" Su told her sitting down next to her, seemingly excited.

"You guys went there?" Padma gasped, "It's forbidden!"

"Since when?" Lin asked lazily as the girls gaped at her.

"Since…? Gwen, Dumbledore said so during the opening feast announcements. Weren't you listening?" Su asked her already knowing the answer somewhat.

"Probably not. Anyway what do you think is in that trapdoor it was standing on?" Lin asked thoughtfully.

"What trap door? I only saw teeth!" Su asked her suspiciously.

"You need to play more attention to your surroundings." That got Lin pushed off her bed by Su.

"Dork," Padma snorted, "I dunno what's there but I'm interested now."

"Cool, does anybody know how to take down a Cerberus?" Lin asked picking herself off the floor and flopping back on her bed.

"I'll look it up." Padma said confidently.

* * *

A few days later on Halloween, the Ravenclaws first years were having Charms with the Gryffindors and they had been paired up to practice the floating charm.

Su and Padma were partnered together while Lin was paired with Neville.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing! Swish and flick." Tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked atop his pile of books.

Checking that no one was watching Lin swished and flicked, making the feather rise before she quickly set it down. A few seats away, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were involved in an _educational_ argument.

The red haired boy, who Lin recognized from that big red family at the station, looked irritated at the fact the bushy-haired girl was trying to help him.

"You're saying it wrong," She heard Granger snap when the redhead nearly took off her head. "It's Wing-_gar-_dium Leviosa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, if you're so clever." Weasley snarled back.

Rolling up her sleeves, she flicked her wand and said, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" Flitwick cried, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Weasley slumped angrily into his seat till the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," He complained to fellow Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan as they made their way out into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Granger pushed past Finnigan and practically ran down the hall, in tears. Lin felt her irritation rise as the boys kept talking.

"I think she heard you." Finnigan said to Weasley.

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends." Weasley said looking uneasy as Lin's self-control snapped.

"Suppose you think your cruelty is funny?" She said lowly, remembering the many times Delilah had encouraged the kids their age to bully her. Everyone around them stopped, remembering the 'Flying Lesson Brawl' as everyone called it now.

"Lay off Potter." Finnigan said looking apprehensive as Padma, Su, Parvati and Lavender – the latter two of the four having started hanging with them after the fight – flanked her.

"She was just trying to help you, you know." Padma said frowning at them.

"What's it to you anyway?" Weasley asked sweating slightly. Lin scowled at him.

"Just shut up, people like you disgust me." She snapped walking to their next class.

* * *

Later, on the way downstairs to the Halloween feast that had already started, Parvati told Padma that Hermione was in the girls' bathroom crying.

"Aw poor girl." Su said quietly as they walked, "Wanna go see if we can cheer her up?"

"But what about the feast?" Lavender asked longingly.

"You guys can go," Lin told them. "We'll catch up."

Parvati and Lavender left and the Ravenclaw trio made their way to find Hermione.

"I hate boys like that Weasley," Padma said quietly, "Just because you don't get something, you don't take it out on other people."

Opening the bathroom door the girls heard quiet crying.

"Granger?" Lin called into the room.

"Go away." A voice mumbled back tearfully.

"Can you smell something?" Padma asked quietly. Su looked over her shoulder and froze.

"Um guys," She whispered as a loud grunt sounded into the room, "Not to interrupt or anything but there's a mountain troll walking in the room." Padma and Lin whipped around before the trio backed up into the wall by the sinks where Hermione was huddled in stupefied horror.

The troll shook its head and turned its beady eyes toward them with a loud roar.

"Get up Granger." Lin hissed to girl as she raised her wand.

The troll started knocking sinks down with its huge club. It stopped a few feet in front of them.

"What do we do?" Su questioned, shrinking back.

"I dunno about you guys, but I intend to die fighting." Lin said before flicking her wand at one of the sinks behind the troll, made it float and launched it at the monster. It blinked, turned its head, and Lin ducked down to grab Hermione.

"Run, run now!" she snapped to the stiff girl. Padma picked up a pipe, ran to the other side of the room and tossed it at the lumbering giant.

"Hey, over here!" The girl shouted. Not feeling the pipe but hearing her voice the troll turned and lumbered towards the now trapped girl. Su gasped.

"Padma!" She yelled before taking a running leap onto the troll's back.

"Su, what the hell?" Lin slapped her forehead before pointing her wand at the troll's club.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Whipping her wand up, she sent the club crashing into the beast's skull. Su jumped off as it staggered and crashed to the floor, out cold.

"Everybody alright?" Lin asked as Padma and Su raced over.

Padma wrapped them in a big hug, including a startled Hermione.

"That was the scariest, coolest thing I've ever done. Wait till Vati hears about this!" Padma crowed beaming. Su snorted as Lin looked at Hermione.

"You alright?" She asked the brown-haired girl quietly, who looked at her for a moment and was about to reply when there was a sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but ofcourse, someone downstairs heard it.

Professor McGonagall burst into the room followed by Snape and Professor Quirrell, their inept Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Quirrell took one look at the troll, whimpered and slumped onto a toilet seat clutching his heart.

As Snape examined the troll McGonagall looked at them, infuriated. Lin likened her to Petunia the time she had turned her teacher's hair blue.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" McGonagall asked, cold fury in her voice. Lin resisted the urge to laugh at the red splotches on her face. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Snape gave Lin a swift, piercing look. Her lips twitched.

"Please Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Hermione lowered her eyes so they didn't meet McGonagall's.

"I went looking for the troll because I… I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

Su blinked and Lin fought down a giggle.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead by now. Padma distracted it and Gwen knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they got here."

Padma and Su tried to look like the story wasn't new to them and Lin glared at Hermione for the 'Gwen' slip.

"Well – in that case…" Professor McGonagall said staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of taking on a fully grown mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," McGonagall told her. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt go to Gryffindor tower, the students are finishing their feasts in their houses." Hermione left.

McGonagall turned to the three Ravenclaws.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five points for Ravenclaw, Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick will be informed of this. You may go."

One floor up Lin burst into laughter as Padma and Su stared.

"What so funny?" Padma quirked an eyebrow at the girl.

"Haaa, did you see her face?" Lin cackled.

"Gwen, you need help…" Su sighed.

* * *

When December came Hogwarts found itself under several feet of snow. The lake froze and the hallways and dungeons became very cold and drafty.

Lin found herself thankful that she had looked up warming charms before.

"I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to say at Hogwarts because they're not wanted at home." Draco said one potions class.

Malfoy had started to rear his slick blonde head, boasting about the wonderful Christmas in Greece he was going to have while sneering in Lin's direction, who didn't care and had signed up to stay at Hogwarts for winter break.

She kicked him in the shins just for fun.

Padma was leaving but Su had decided to stay this year.

"You guys should come to my house next year." Padma said as she packed. "Mother loves having guests; it's too bad we're going to Egypt this Christmas to visit my brother."

"Why is your brother in Egypt?" Lin asked from where she was flopped on Su's bed.

"He's an archeologist; he works with the curse breakers there to dig up tombs." Padma told them.

"Cool that sounds like fun." Su said cheerfully.

"I saw you got _Snape _a present Gwen." Padma smirked shutting her trunk; Wanda lifted her head from where she was lounging on Lin's bed at the noise.

"What? Why would you do that?" Su gasped.

"Why is that so surprising? You guys are nerds, Rowena herself would be proud." Lin snorted.

"Don't change the subject, the fact that Padma is a nerd has nothing to do with Snape's present!" Su declared as Padma looked affronted.

"I'm gonna bring it to him on Christmas. Cause that's what you do on Christmas, duh." Lin stated the last part after Su opened her mouth to reply.

"Snape is like, the _last_ person I'd ever expect you to have a crush on." Padma said lightly.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"So the Cerberus bit you?" Lin asked Snape as she handed him his present. They were sitting in Snape's office on Christmas Eve morning after breakfast.

"Do I even want to know why you know about that? And yes it bit me, too many heads." Snape told her opening the gift which turned out to be nightshade, a rare plant that bloomed once every 7 years in remote places in the world.

"I wrote the potions shop and told them to give me the rarest thing they had since I have no idea what you would like." Lin said shrugging.

"Thanks, nightshade is really expensive. Can't get it on a teacher's salary." He snorted. Walking to the back of the room where a bookshelf was he reached up, hesitating for a second and grabbed for an empty bottle.

Putting his wand to his temple he pulled it away, bringing with it a silvery strand that he put in the bottle.

He walked over to Lin and handed her the bottle.

"This is a memory of your mother; she was very special to me." Snape told her softly.

"…Thank you." Lin mumbled, inwardly not caring. "How do I see it?"

"Come back later, I'll see if I can borrow Professor Dumbledore's peniseve." He said turning away from her, which Lin took as a dismissal.

* * *

Lin woke up early on Christmas morning feeling like she was being watched. Opening her eyes just a little she saw a butterfly float out of the room. Shrugging she got up went to Padma's bed, grabbed the pillow and threw it at Su, who fell out of bed.

'_Isn't it the middle of winter? Why would a butterfly still be –'_ Lin's musing was cut off when Padma's pillow smacked her in the face.

The now awake Su snickered, jumping happily on her bed. Lin noted in amusement she was wearing footie pajamas.

"Stop daydreaming; presents!" Lin blinked.

"What are you talking about? I've never gotten a present in my life." She told Su, forgetting about Snape's memory completely, having already buried it in her trunk.

"What?" Su asked horrified, Lin shrugged.

"Unless a beating counts, the Dursleys were always quite keen to tell me I deserved it." She said an uninterested voice. Su covered her mouth with her hands, and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh Gwen, your aunt and uncle weren't right! You don't deserve that, that's horrid." Su whispered getting up and hugging her. Lin sighed softly.

"It's alright Su. I don't care about them; it's not worth crying over." She told her.

"Have you told a teacher?" Lin shook her head.

"What good will it do? Dumbledore was the one that put me there in the first place. I get the feeling that any complaint I make will be swept under the rug. It's not worth it." She repeated.

"Why don't you open your presents?" Lin coaxed Su, wanting the girl to stop thinking of her problems.

"Only if you open yours too." Su said wiping her face.

Lin opened the first box which strangely enough was from Hermione – who had taken to hanging around them since the troll incident – containing a box of chocolate frogs.

The next was a big box from an R. J. Lupin, and when Lin opened it she was disappointed to see a photo album full of pictures of her parents. When she opened it a note fell out:

'_Your father was my best friend in school and your mother was the most caring person I knew. I know Petunia can't have told you much of them but hopefully these pictures will bring joy._

_Happy Christmas.'_

Lin decided just not to be mad that the man was alive and had never thought to check on her well being in the slightest. She just threw the album in her trunk and looked at the other things in the box.

'_A Guide to Animagus' _looked like a good read but the note made her want to put it down.

'_This was James's. I hope you follow in his footsteps.'_

'_What, is he hoping I'll die too?' _Lin snorted at the thought, putting the book down to look at later.

Last thing inside the box was a diary with a locket, which had the design of a lily on it, on top. The note inside said:

'_These were Lily's. She was one of the most brilliant witches of her time and an amazing charms mistress. This diary will only open to someone of her direct bloodline, which being her child is you. The locket can also only be opened, taken off and put on by you, but I was told by Lily you can store things in it by pressing the locket to the object and get it out by pressing the locket with your finger and thinking of what you want.'_

As much as Lin didn't care about her mother's diary, the locket intrigued her. Unlimited secret space, which only she could touch? That was sweet.

Putting the locket on and setting the empty box to the side she went to get the next present. It was very light, she unwrapped it.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Su gasped.

"I think that's an invisibility cloak, those are rare! Whose it from?" Su said excitedly. Lin shook the light cloth out and picked up the note while thinking, _'This is something to put in the locket.'_

Written in narrow, loopy handwriting Lin had seen only once in her life and would never forget were the following words:

'_Your father left this in my possession before he died. _

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well. _

_A Very Merry Christmas to you.'_

Fury bubbled in Lin. Why would Dumbledore have her father's cloak? Stuffing the feeling away she looked up to see Su staring at her excitedly.

"Well whose it from?" Su bounced cheerfully. Lin handed her the note.

"No idea?" Su asked and Lin shook her head.

'_Maybe I'll tell you one day…'_ Lin thought putting the cloak on her bed and reaching for the last package. It had pictures of butterflies on it and she felt slightly suspicious. Carefully pulling off the bow she pulled off the top and saw a card on top of tissue paper.

The note which had beautiful curly writing read:

'"_When day comes, and the gods smile upon you, all will be well._

Lin felt shock run through her as she stopped reading, a memory of her mother singing those exact words to her that she had long forgotten, flowing through her mind. She read on after a moment.

_When I return, you will sleep well fair childe. _

_Spread your wings, take flight, and mother moon will watch over you._

_Love with arms wide open, and you'll never be alone._

_For I am with you, forevermore."_

Blinking, Lin stopped reading. Her heart hurt with emotion she didn't want. Who would send her such a thing?

_I sang that to your mother the day she was born, and while I can't see you now I know everything will be fine. If you are ever in danger go to the trees, for they will always protect you._

_I love you child, and I will find you someday. No matter what keeps us apart._

_All my love, _

_Queen Alavorsa Demoria Selene Faunus_

_Your Grandmother'_

'_My grandmother? I have a grandmother? What is she talking about "_keeps us apart"_?' _Lin wondered curiously. Setting the card down to look at later she looked at the present inside the box.

A delicate wooden crown sat in a glass case. Lin instinctively knew not to put it on yet. She had to wait. For what she had no idea.

"What's that?" Su asked, sitting on Lin's bed and looking at the crown in wonder.

"A wooden crown, it's from my grandmother." Lin replied softly.

"Really? Did it come with a note too? What's it for?" Su asked.

"I dunno what it's for." Lin told her handing her the note.

"That's sweet," Su said gazing at the note, "Why did she send a crown to play make believe with?"

"What?" Lin asked her in confusion.

"The note says 'Your mother used to play make-believe with this and I wanted you to have it' under the poem. Didn't you read it?" Su read.

"Oh right, I dunno." Lin said thinking that her grandmother had charmed the card to conceal the real note that she wrote incase others found and read it.

"It's still nice, what else did you get? I wanna show you my presents!" Lin showed her the diary, book, and locket and Su showed the things that people had sent her, like perfume and earrings from her older twin sisters, chocolate from Hermione, and a book she had been wanting from her mom.

"Oh, you missed one!" Su pointed out the small box she had missed. Picking it up, she opened it and looked inside, seeing an odd circular green jewel. Reaching in to grab it she found that it was much heavier than it should have been. Wrapping her whole hand around it she felt it lighten and it came out easily. A glassy, jewel incrusted egg as big as an ostrich egg sat in her hands, a note in the box said these words:

'_For you to truly discover who you are._

_I am forever in your service._

_By your grace,_

_Edmond Grodenwell'_

"Who is Edmond Grodenwell?" Su asked looking between the egg and the note.

"No clue." Lin said with a shrug. "I'm hungry, let's go get some food."

Putting all her presents and notes except the photo book in her locket, she and Su headed to Christmas breakfast.

Lin missed the calculating look Su shot her as they were leaving.

* * *

After dinner Lin and Su were challenged to a snowball fight by the Weasley twins, and Su – who was apparently never one to back down from a challenge – forced Lin to do it. The twins took Percy for their team, who protested the whole way, and Ron went grudgingly with Lin and Su.

"Ready? Fire!" Fred roared after they had set up their security forts.

Nearly two hours later, with many aching limbs and gasping for breath the four Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws retreated to Gryffindor tower.

"They shouldn't be in here!" Percy protested as Lin and Su settled into the couch by the fire where Ron was slumped.

"It's Christmas Perce, beside whose gonna tell? It's just us here, relax." Fred said flopping down next to Su.

"But… Fine, but after break –" Percy started.

"Yeah we get it." Lin said tiredly.

"You know, you're not as bad as Ron always complains, Gwennie." George piped up as Percy made his way up to his dorm for bed.

"People are always resentful when they're told off by someone, which leads to bias opinions, often negative in overall judgment." Lin said with her eyes closed.

"Wow what a Ravenclaw type answer." Fred whistled. Lin smirked.

"Why were you being so mean to Hermione anyway Ron?" Su asked sitting up and staring at the redhead.

"She was being annoying –" Ron started.

"She was trying to help her when you almost hit her in the face." Su told him frowning in annoyance.

"Alright, alright I'll apologize! Sheesh…" Ron said quickly. Su smirked at the whipped boy.

"Good boy." Lin held in a laugh but the Weasley twins had no such restraint.

* * *

That night, as Su slept, Lin let the cloth of her invisibility cloak slide over her fingers as she lay in bed.

Sitting up, she poked Wanda who had curled up by her feet. Irritated and cranky the snake hissed warningly but Lin didn't care.

"_Get up you lazy thing," _She hissed quietly to the snake. _"Let's go on an adventure."_

Sneaking out of the common room, she had the Cloak wrapped securely around her and Wanda coiled around her waist sleepily.

"_Where are we going?" _Wanda asked quietly.

"_Dunno I just wanna see what I can see."_ Lin whispered back.

They wandered around for about an hour before Lin came across a door that was slightly ajar. Frowning she walked into the room and looked around.

There were desks and chairs piled up against the walls and an upturned wastepaper basket but what stood out the most was something that didn't look like it should have been there. A magnificent golden framed mirror that tall as the ceiling and stood on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Lin moved to stand in front of the mirror expecting to only see her reflection. Instead she saw people with her, standing just behind her. A tombstone sat in the background ominously. Turning her head to look back she saw no one.

Looking at the mirror again she spotted a woman who was standing at her right shoulder, reaching back though, Lin only felt air.

Now that she looked the woman, Lin remarked at how similar they were.

"Mum…?" The man who stood beside Lily looked like the man she had seen briefly in the pictures that Lupin sent.

"Dad…" A woman, with flowing light blonde hair that touched the ground, stood on Lily's other side.

"I know you don't I?" Lin asked quietly staring at the woman and seeing that she looked similar to her too.

"I don't want this!" Lin burst out, suddenly angry.

"What good does it do me to stare at pictures and reflections? You'll never be alive no matter how long I wish and pray! It was your fault, you left me here! I didn't ask you to save me." Lin whispered the last part and swept out the door, vowing not to return.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Su asked after Lin came out of the private bathroom the three roommates shared.

"I wandered around a bit, I can show you if you want tonight." Even though she knew she shouldn't go, Lin wanted it. A terrible ache, which was filled with sadness she had always hidden from the world, yearned for it.

"Okay," Su shrugged then frowned, "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine, just fine." Lin turned away and Su gazed at her anxiously.

'_What did she see?'_ Su wondered worriedly.

The next night, after she showed Su the mirror, Lin went back and stared at the mirror, not noticing the other person in the room.

"So – back again, Gwendelin?"

Lin turned her head and saw none other than Albus Dumbledore sitting on one of the desks.

"I didn't see you headmaster." She said quietly.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," Dumbledore smiled softly.

"So you, like hundred before have discovered the horrible delights of the Mirror of Erised."

Lin said nothing in response.

"Do you know what it does?"

"It shows what you want, what you desire the most. Even the things you hide from yourself." She whispered hollowly looking away from the aged headmaster.

"That is correct." Dumbledore said. If she had been listening closely she would have heard the heaviness of his voice.

"This mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." He paused briefly, but Lin remained silent.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Gwendelin and I ask you not to go looking for it again. Should you ever come across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

As Lin lay in bed she wondered, not even having the energy to be angry, what right Dumbledore had to tell her such things when it was his fault she yearned for what she did.

Plus the fact that she had seen the same sad, hungry desperation in his eyes when he had gazed into the Mirror that Lin herself had possessed.

* * *

School had started back up with very little fuss after that and with everyone back Lin felt restless. Being around so many people for so long was a slightly annoying change from the solitude she coveted at the Dursley's.

She was sitting in a tree in the forbidden forest. It was a place where Lin, unlike the rest of the student body, felt safe. It was just after the Quidditch match around dinnertime when she witnessed something peculiar but not very interesting to her overall.

When Quirrell came into the clearing that the tree she was near, Lin didn't so much as twitch when the man started muttering to himself. A few minutes later Snape stalked in and spoke bitingly to the man which a disinterested Lin only heard parts of.

"…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…" Quirrell stuttered.

Snape said something in a low voice then said,

"…Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone after all." Lin ignored the rest of the thinly veiled threats and fell asleep wishing Snape had picked somewhere else to assault someone.

* * *

"Where is she? It's been hours. Curfew ended three hours ago!" Su asked pacing in the shared dorm room. Padma looked worried as well.

"We should just wait, we'll get in tro–" She started.

"Trouble? Was Gwen worried about trouble when we all got into that fight that you and Parkinson started? How 'bout when the troll –" Su said looking annoyed, only to be cut off.

"Alright let's go look, Merlin!" Padma grumbled blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

Lin woke up much later then she intended and it was already dark.

Knowing the sun set earlier in winter she figured that it couldn't be that late but resolved to get a watch none the less. Walking into the school she scaled a couple of flights of stairs before she ran, almost literally, into Su and Padma.

"Gwen!" Su hissed, jumping into her arms.

"We were so worried." Padma said softly. Lin blinked, staring at them blankly.

"Why?"

"Why! Its three hours after curfew." Su said urgently.

"Exactly." Said a stern voice from behind them. "Which I why I can't understand why there are so many students out of bed."

"P-Professor McGonagall!" Padma gasped as they all turned to see said Professor in a tartan nightgown and matching robes holding Malfoy of all people by the ear.

"I don't know what has gotten into this year's batch of first years! Fights, beating up a teacher, sneaking out after curfew! I expected better out of you all, especially you Miss Potter. Your parents –" McGonagall started, leading them to her office only to be cut off by a cold rant that sent the Deputy Headmistress reeling.

"Are _dead and gone_, therefore can't feel shame. I dunno why you expect more out of me. I'm not in your house and I don't give a damn what happened the day my parents died. If Lily decided to sacrifice herself instead of leaving me for dead, that was her choice. She was the one who defeated Voldemort, not me. I don't care how you feel about me or curfew but keep your past memories about how damn great my parents were to yourself. I don't _care!_ I don't wanna know about them. James and Lily Potter are _dea _–"

A sharp slap from an enraged Padma cut her off. Holding her face, Lin saw that Malfoy looked shocked beyond words, McGonagall was in tears, and Su looked like she had been the one slapped.

"I don't how you came to feel this way or why but I won't let you take it out on other people! You don't hurt others just because you feel bad. How dare you try to destroy the memories someone has of the people they love!" Padma snapped. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Go back to your dormitories, each of you will serve a detention." McGonagall told them quietly. Everyone walked away with mixed emotions.

Lin didn't speak to anyone for days.

* * *

At eleven o'clock at night, a week after they had been caught, a pessimistic Lin, a sullen Malfoy, distressed Su, and a worried Padma plus Filch made their way to Hagrid's hut where the half-giant was waiting.

Hagrid and Filch exchanged a few words then Filch left cackling and Hagrid turned to them.

Malfoy unfortunately spoke up, with a little panic in his voice.

"I'm not going in that forest."

Hagrid and Malfoy argued for a while before Malfoy backed down. He gave them a warning and then led them over to the very edge of the forbidden forest.

"Look there," Hagrid pointed out, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn bin hurt bad by summat. This is the second time this week, I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try and find the poor thing. Might have ter put it out of it misery."

"I want Fang." Malfoy stated looking at the dog's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward." Hagrid said frankly. "Gwen'lin you go with Draco an Fang. Padma an Su with me. Keep to yer paths. If yeh get into any trouble shoot up a red flare with yer wands."

Lin set off without backward glance, leaving Malfoy to run to catch up, Fang trotting behind him. They walked for nearly half an hour, until the trees made it impossible to follow the path and the pools of unicorn blood got bigger.

Lin stopped when she saw something white gleaming on the ground. It was the unicorn and it was definitely dead. Lin's heart ached as she took in the startlingly sad yet beautiful sight. She took a step towards it when a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. The figure slithered over to the unicorn, bent down and started to drink its blood.

Malfoy let out a bloodcurdling girlish scream and bolted, taking Fang with him. The hooded figure turned its head and looked at Lin. A blinding pain she never felt before exploded from her scar, the agony of it making her stagger backwards and fall to her knees. She heard the sound of hooves and fuzzily saw something jump over her, standing between her and the figure.

After a few moments when the pain was gone Lin looked up and saw that the cloaked figure was gone and in its place was a centaur. He had white-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a palomino body.

"Can you stand?" the centaur asked gazing at her but not bothering to help. In fact he seemed to be hesitant to be near her.

"Yes," Lin grunted standing wobbly, not feeling charitable at all. "What was that thing?"

The centaur didn't answer. In fact he began to tell her horribly irrelevant things.

"You are the Potter girl," He said gazing at her scar.

"Yes I know that, but what was –"

"The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you. We must get you back to Hagrid. Come this way…" He hesitated for a second.

"Can you ride? It will be quicker that way." He said lowering himself onto his front legs so Lin could climb on. She just clenched her fists in frustration and got angrier.

"No! What was –" Lin was cut off two more centaurs burst into the clearing panting and sweaty.

"Firenze!" The black haired and bodied one thundered. "What are you doing? Offering a human a ride on your back like some common mule! Have you no shame?"

"Do you not realize who this is Bane? The quicker she leaves this forest, the better." Firenze countered.

"Can someone please tell me –" Lin started only to be cut off again.

"What have you been telling her?" Bane asked lowly. "Remember we swore not to set ourselves against the heavens."

The third centaur, red haired and bearded chestnut bodied cut in, with a deep sorrowful voice.

"The human child is gone." He pointed out, and Firenze's head whipped around, alarmed.

"See this is a sign, the heavens don't want us to interfere." Bane said haughtily.

"Shut up, please." Firenze asked Bane, shaking his head in annoyance.

* * *

"Stupid star gazing, non-answering horses." Lin grumbled as she trudged back down the path out of the forest.

"Gwen! Gwen, are you alright?" Su gasped hugging her tightly. Lin ignored her and turned to Hagrid who had come along with a sullen, worried Padma.

"The unicorn is dead; it's over there in the clearing. Be careful," Lin said pushing Su off her, "there's a bunch of star gazing weirdoes over there giving piggyback rides."

Lin made her way back down the path to the school leaving three very confused people behind.

* * *

Lin had started talking to Su and Padma again but it was strained and she often went off on her own for peace and quiet.

Months flew by with little activity, lots of homework, and Lin spent much of her time hold up in the library learning about anything that caught her attention. The end of the year exams rolled around and people were generally too busy to care about much else, not to mention it was scorching hot.

When her last exam, History of Magic, was over Lin went outside, flopping in the shade of a large tree. Her solitude wouldn't last as Blaise and her Slytherin clique strolled up.

"Why so glum? I heard you and the other part three musketeers broke up. Must suck getting hit by a nerd." She hummed as Daphne and Tracey giggled behind her.

"Well I'm glad that amuses you, even though your jokes are very tired, seeing as their months late. You'll be happy to know I'm taking you up on your offer." Lin said not looking at them at all.

"What offer? What are you babbling about?" Blaise asked looking confused.

"I've had enough of this school and you people. I decided to give up on magic." Lin stated as the girls gasped.

"You can't be _serious_! Of all people, you're giving up magic?" Daphne said in shock.

"It's too much, you people make me sick with these stupid titles, praising the fact my family was murdered, and then you whine on and on about the fact that some people married their cousins and are therefore 'pure'. Good luck, you can keep it." There was a moment of silence then the Slytherin girls left, too stunned to speak.

* * *

"I wanna see what's in that trapdoor, tonight." Lin stated a few hours later as she dragged Padma and Su into a deserted hallway a bit later.

"Is it true what everyone is saying? That you're leaving?" Su asked.

"Yeah it is. I wanna do one last fun thing before I go and there's gotta be something cool down there." Lin told them.

Padma's eyes filled with tears.

"Gwen I'm sorry for hitting you, please don't leave! I just… it made so sad the way you talk about your parents, like it was a mistake for them to sacrifice themselves for you." She whispered sadly.

"I didn't ask for them to do it." Lin said frostily.

"They did it because they loved you. How many kids' mothers do you know that have stood in front of the killing curse meant for their child, and had their love deflect the next one? Your mum loved you so much that it stopped an unstoppable force from one of the most powerful men on the planet. I know you resent it but it was your mum's choice and I am so glad she made it. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Su told Lin firmly.

"You can't leave! We're the Ravenclaw Trio, with capital letters and everything! What'll me and Su do without the third part of our weird, crazy, over reading triangle?" Padma asked wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Lin shook her head, feeling resigned.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this but… fine, I'll stay. You two look ugly when you cry." Padma cheered happily, Su scowled at the snuck in insult.

After a moment Su looked at Lin curiously.

"Still wanna see what's in that trap door? Padma found out how to get past the Cerberus." She asked excitedly.

"We're gonna get in loads of trouble." Padma mumbled when Lin nodded.

* * *

That night after dinner all three went back to their room, dressed in black comfortable 'burglar clothes' as Su called it, and were about to get under Lin's invisibility cloak.

"Wait, what'll we do for music?" Su asked.

"I've got just the thing." Padma said pulling a flute out of her trunk. Lin and Su stared.

"What? Mother made me and Parvati learn flute and piano." She said as they grinned.

"Cool lets go." Su said eagerly.

When they got to the third floor they saw that the door to the Cerberus was open.

"We've got company mates." Lin mumbled as they stepped into the room. The Cerberus sniffed in their invisible direction.

"Play it Paddy!" Su whispered. Padma frowned at the name but played none the less. The dog's eyes drooped and closed.

Padma kept playing as they took of the cloak and Lin put it in her locket. Su shoved the dog's big paw out of the way then Lin lifted the door.

"Su, nerds first, you go." Lin smirked as Su huffed but jumped anyway. Lin went next and Padma stopped playing and jumped in just as the dog angrily awoke.

* * *

"Devil's Snare!" Su hissed as the plant curled around them. "Oh I know this plant, but how do we stop it?"

"Fire in the hole!" Padma yelled as a jet of fire sprang from her wand. The plant shrank back away from the light and warmth.

"Good thinking," Lin said rubbing her chest where she had been getting squeezed.

"Thanks Paddy." Su said walking down the stone pathway that was the only way to go. Padma scowled at the nickname as Lin laughed.

"Do you hear something?" Padma asked quietly. Lin sighed.

"Bad things always happen when you pose questions in that fashion." She said as they walked down the sloping passageway.

"Keys?" Su asked as they walked into the chamber at the end of the tunnel.

"It must go to that door over there." Lin pointed at the door across the room.

"We've gotta catch the right one." Padma said pointing at the brooms next to them.

"Oh cool. Does anybody know how to ride a broom?" Su asked. The first years had not had another flying lesson after Professor Snape got beat up in that big fight they had.

"I'll try it." Lin told them grabbing a broom.

"Be careful!" Padma cautioned. Su walked to the door as Lin rose into the air. Examining the lock she called,

"Look for a big, old fashioned one, probably silver like the handle."

Lin touched down a moments later and Padma cheered.

"This one?" Lin smirked as Su put the key in the hole and turned.

"Ever thought about trying out for seeker for Ravenclaw?" Su asked as they stepped into a pitch black room.

"No," Lin said honestly as the door closed and the lights around the room flared to life showing a giant chess board.

"I have no interest in Quidditch. Wanna fly over this?" Lin asked holding up the broom she had taken with her. The two girls nodded and after getting over the board they opened the next door.

"Troll!" Su gasped in disgust, covering her nose.

"It's dead." Padma whispered pointing to the big pool of blood it was in and the fact wasn't breathing.

"Let's go, next room." Lin said feeling excited.

When they walked into the next room the doors forward and back where they came from went up in flames.

"Next challenge?" Padma quirked an eyebrow at how amused Lin looked.

"It's a riddle, the potions," Su mumbled, "one of them lets us back, one forward, some are wine and others poison."

After about three minutes of Su looking between the paper and the bottles she spoke up,

"Got it!" She crowed cheerfully, "The smallest one gets us forward, the round one sends us back."

They split the smallest bottle between them and walked quickly through the fire to go forward.

* * *

"Quirrell?" Lin blinked at the man, who turned to look at her.

"Ah, I wondered if I would be seeing you own here. You were perhaps suspecting Snape weren't you? He does seem the type doesn't he?" The man said in a smarmy voice, no longer stuttering.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Padma asked in aggravation, to Su and Lin's amusement.

Quirrell snapped his fingered and ropes coiled around them tightly.

"Real original." Lin snorted. "What were you talking about?"

He ignored them and Lin's sarcasm and turned back to the mirror they hadn't seen there.

The girls sat bored as the man muttered to himself.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone."

"To the what?" Lin called. Quirrell tapped the frame and continued speaking to himself.

"Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…" And kept going along this line of thought, as Lin zoned out and obviously missed something because Quirrell suddenly said,

"Yes… Potter! Come here." Lin's bindings fell off and he pulled her to her feet.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Quirrell made her stand before and Lin blinked. She saw her family and now Padma, Su, Hermione and Theo behind her. The tombstone was gone. She smiled softly.

"My family, and friends too." Quirrell sneered as the two girls smiled.

"Out of the way!" Quirrell snapped, shoving her as Lin felt something heavy land in her pocket.

"Let me speak to her, face to face…" A high cold voice commanded.

"But master you are not strong enough –" Quirrell whimpered. The voice cut him off,

"I am strong enough… for this…" Lin watched in disgust, Padma and Su in horror, as Quirrell unraveled his turban and turned so they could see the other face that was there. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like Wanda's.

"Gwendelin Potter…" It whispered.

Lin blinked, obviously not getting the gravity of the situation.

"See what I've become?" The face asked. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…" Lin felt bored as the face went on and on.

"…why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?" Lin blinked again and Voldemort must have taken that as something far different than the boredom she felt about how long this was going on because he said,

"How touching…" the red eyed face hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, little girl, your parents were brave… I killed your father first, he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you… now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

Lin felt all the anger, sadness, and frustration she always held in explode at his words and lunged at the man who ruined her life with a scream of rage. A pain in her forehead built as she choked Quirrell, who screamed loudly in pain. As her vision darkened she heard a crash then a voice call out to her desperately,

"Gwendelin! Gwendelin!"

* * *

Something glinted rudely above Lin as she groaned. She wished her limbs weren't so heavy so she could hit it.

Albus Dumbledore's face swam into view, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Gwendelin," Dumbledore said happily.

"Go 'way." Lin mumbled closing her eyes.

"You'll be happy to know that professor Quirrell does not have the Stone." He told her as Lin realized he wasn't leaving. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"I really don't care." Dumbledore ignored her blunt statement by gazing around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked sitting up slowly. Dumbledore helped her steady herself before speaking,

"The hospital wing," She looked to her left and saw mounds of candy. Lin licked her lips.

"Gifts from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore said beaming. "What happened between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So naturally the whole school knows." She snorted.

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"Three days. Miss Padma Patil, Miss Li, Mister Nott, Mister Weasley, and Miss Granger will be happy you've awoken. They simply haven't left your side since you arrived. You have quite loyal friends."

He paused.

"I was quite afraid I was almost too late." Lin quirked an eyebrow.

"For what, Quirrell wasn't gonna get the Stone." She told him.

"Not the Stone, child, you – the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment I was afraid it had. As for the stone, it has been destroyed."

"Cool." Lin closed her eyes, leaning into her pillow. Dumbledore let out a small chuckle.

"I wanna know the truth, I know you know it…" Lin said softly, opening her green eyes to stare into Dumbledore's bright blue ones.

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your question unless I have a very good reason not to, in which I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

'_I asked for the truth, not a lecture on it.'_ Lin mentally groused.

"Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply at this. Before he spoke Lin interrupted,

"People have a very bad habit of ignoring me about the things I want to know about. I already know you won't tell me, so you can just get out. Leave me alone."

He took a deep breath and said quietly,

"Your mother died to save you. Why, I cannot say at this moment, I will tell you one day." Lin gave him a cold look.

"If there is one thing that Voldemort can't understand, it is love."Dumbledore continued. "He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to be loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

After a few moments of silence Su, Ron, Theo, Hermione, and Padma sidled into the room as Dumbledore smiled.

"I've asked Madam Pomfrey to allow you to go to the end-of-year feast tonight, so rest up." He said getting up when her friends rushed over. They finished off half the candy together, the other half Lin put in her locket.

Lin made her way to the feast alone a little while later because the very fussy nurse in charge of the hospital gave her a last-minute checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.

When Lin walked in there was a sudden hush and people stood up to look at her before the Hall exploded in noise once more. She ignored it all with practiced ease and sat between Padma and Su at the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later and the chatter died immediately,

"Another year gone!" He beamed at them all cheerfully. "And I must trouble with an old man's wheezing before we dig into our delicious feast. Now as I understand the house cup needs awarding and the points are as stands: In fourth place Ravenclaw, with 292 points; in third Gryffindor, with 352; in second Hufflepuff has 426 and first is Slytherin with 472."

The Slytherins burst into loud cheers at their table. Lin could see Blaise catcalling.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," Dumbledore said almost mockingly. "However recent events must be taken into account."

The Slytherins, smelling something not right, stilled.

"Ahem," Dumbledore said with a completely innocent look on his face, "I have a few last minute points to give out. Let's see…"

"First to Miss. Padma Patil…"

"For showing that love is to be cherished in the face of self doubt, shining brightly in darkness, and bringing the joy of magic into the world I award Ravenclaw house 60 points." The Ravens cheered loudly at this.

"For Miss Su Li… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire I award Ravenclaw house 50 points." The Ravenclaw table exploded in cheers as Su blushed brightly as the setting sun.

"And Lastly to Miss Gwendelin Potter, for pure nerve, outstanding courage, and learning that love and life, no matter how overwhelming, is worth living for and protecting I award Ravenclaw house 80 points." The noise that the Ravenclaw made was deafening. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables joined in, happy Slytherin lost the cup.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, "we need a little change in decoration. Ravenclaw wins the house cup with 482 points."

He clapped his hands. The hangings changed from Slytherin serpent green to Ravenclaw raven blue. Snape shook Flitwick's hand with a horrid, forced smile. When he turned to look at Lin, she smiled at him making him scowl.

Lin felt smug the whole night.

* * *

Lin stepped off the Hogwarts Express with a sort of grim anticipation. Going back to the Dursleys was going to be tough but she had next year to look forward to.

"You guys should come and stay at my house this summer, _despite _the fact you guys didn't take me with you on your adventure." Theo said accusingly to the Ravenclaw trio.

"Sorry Theo. Slytherin would have won the cup then." Su said as they walked towards the barrier together.

While they were waiting, Ron brought his family over.

"Hey guys," He said before motioning to the smatter of red heads behind him, "This is my mom, my sister Ginny, and my brother Charlie."

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Charlie said as Ginny hid behind him.

"Wonderful to meet you dears." Molly greeted them warmly.

"This is Padma Patil, Su Li, Theodore Nott and Gwendelin Potter." Ron told his family.

Charlie, Molly, and Ginny blinked and their eyes strayed to Lin's forehead, which was covered by her long red hair.

"I'm not here for you to gawk at." Lin said rudely. Molly's eyes widened and she was about to reply when a greasy voice spoke up,

"That's correct Miss Potter, I thought the Weasleys had a little more sense than that."

Draco strode up with a pretty blonde woman, a man that looked just like an older version of him, and a man with liberally grey streaked black hair.

The man that had just spoke, the blonde one, gazed at her calculating.

"Lucius Malfoy, I presume?" Lin asked giving him a cool look.

"That's correct. This is my wife Narcissa and Demetrius Nott, Theodore's father." Lucius said as Theo looked troubled.

"Pleased to meet you," Demetrius cut in smoothly, his light brown eyes unblinking. "Theodore writes of you often."

"Ready are you?" A voice interrupted, "I haven't got all day."

Vernon stood with Petunia and Delilah there eyeing the wizards around him with suspicion. A man with black hair in the distance caught her eye but was gone when she blinked.

"You must be Gwendelin's family." Molly spoke up glad of the distraction. Petunia gave her a chilly look.

"Come along then," Petunia told Lin coldly.

"You all seem to be in a hurry," Lucius said with a bitter sneer. "Muggles always seem to be in such a rush."

"Watch it Malfoy." Charlie spoke up in exasperation.

"Let's go then Petunia. I'm sure I'll see you all at a later date." Lin said mockingly strutting away after a quick wave, hair swishing as she turned.

* * *

END


	3. Blossoming

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Chapter Word Count: 8,811

Rating: M

Warning: Language, Gender bending, Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse

_Life and Royalty_ Chapter Three: Blossoming

* * *

It had probably been the best summer of Lin's life. She had spend most her time in her room reading _A Guide to Animagus_, talking to Wanda, or provoking Delilah. Hedwig got to go out, and Lin even ate properly, having also managed to finish off all her candy.

She knew it wasn't gonna last.

Lin sat with the Dursleys the morning of her birthday and everything was quiet until Vernon cleared his non-existent throat.

"Now, as we all know, today is a very important day." Lin didn't so much as blink, she knew about the stupid dinner party the whale of a man had been blabbering about for days.

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," The fat man continued, "We should all be position at eight o'clock. Petunia you will be –?"

"In the lounge," Petunia answered promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

Lin's lips twitched, the Dursleys gracious? That would be the day.

"Good, Good. And Delilah?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Delilah put on a horrid ugly smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love her!" Petunia cried rapturously. Lin snorted loudly, trying to block the laugh that desperately wanted to come up.

"Excellent Delilah," Vernon nodded before rounding on Lin. "And you?"

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist." She said happily.

"Exactly." Vernon said nastily, ignoring the fact that Lin was happy about this. He went through several more steps in which Lin replied the same and Vernon left to get his jacket and Delilah her dinner dress.

Lin walked out the back door. It was nice sunny day and she sat down in the garden on the bench.

None of her friends, which she supposed she counted about 5, had written her all summer. Unfortunately Lin, already being a naturally pessimistic person, hadn't thought this was out of the ordinary, despite the fact that they – Su, Padma, Theo, Hermione, and Ron – had promised to write. But with only Wanda to talk to, it got boring fast. She had even, while talking to her snake about nothing, wondered what Voldemort was doing.

Looking at the hedge she was sitting next to, she saw that the shrub had eyes. Amused, Lin stared at it until Delilah's sneering voice cut in from across the garden.

"I know what day it is." Delilah warbled out, hobbling over to Lin.

The eyes disappeared and Lin looked at her cousin not really interested.

"That's good, you learned the days of the week. Gonna learn to spell your name next?" Lin asked mockingly.

"Today is your birthday," Delilah snarked. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"

"Dunno, why? Are you concerned?" Lin asked disdainfully. Delilah pulled up her spandex shorts that had disgustingly started to slip off her lard filled bottom.

"Why're you staring at the hedge?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm trying to decide with spell to set it on fire with." Lin said softly. Delilah stumbled back and stuttered out some sort of threat about telling her mom. Deciding she wanted her to go away, Lin started saying the first things that popped into her mind.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ She snarled callously. _"Crucio – Imperio –!"_

Delilah screamed for her mother as she ran into the house fast as her stubby legs could carry her.

Petunia and Delilah gave the Potter heiress a wide berth that day but Lin was set up with chores to do for her fun.

Delilah sat eating ice cream as Lin trimmed the flowerbeds, weeded the plants, and watered the roses. She thought about the Animagus transformation and the potion for it that she wanted to make when she got back to Hogwarts.

At half past seven Petunia called Lin in and rushed her upstairs with a plate of food. Just before she opened the door of her room, Vernon called up the stairs.

"Remember, you – one sound –"

Lin slammed the door behind her. Turning to her bed, she saw a weird looking creature standing on it.

"Why are you wearing a pillowcase?" Was the first thing that Lin asked as she put her plate down on her small broken desk. The creature blinked.

"This? It is a mark of the house elf's enslavement." It said in squeaky voice that Lin just knew carried downstairs.

Lin felt a surge of anger at that fact for no reason she knew of and looked at the elf in annoyance.

"Not that I care if you have a reason or anything like that but why are you in my room, uh…?"

"Dobby, madam. Just Dobby, the house-elf!" The thing squeaked again.

"M'kay, Dobby. You didn't answer my question." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes miss, Dobby has come to tell you… it is difficult…" Dobby said earnestly. Lin's patience snapped.

"Spit it out and get out!" She snapped. Dobby recoiled.

"Gwendelin Potter must not go back to Hogwarts." He said staring at her with orb like green eyes.

"Like I would listen to an idiot like you." Lin folded her arms and snorted.

"No, no, no." Dobby said shaking his head so hard his long ears slapped him. "Gwendelin Potter must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good, to lose. If Gwendelin Potter goes back to Hogwarts she will be in mortal danger."

"What gives you the right to dictate my life?" She asked in a low voice.

"There is a plot, Gwendelin Potter." Lin ignored what he was saying and sighed.

"Will you go away now?" She cut in exasperated.

"Will Gwendelin Potter stay?" Dobby asked wide-eyed.

"No, why would I want to stay here? I'd rather go back to Hogwarts thanks."

"Back to friends that don't write Gwendelin Potter?" Dobby asked slyly.

Lin's fists clenched when she saw the letters that Dobby had been stopping.

"You took my letters." It wasn't a question and Dobby's eyes widened as the temperature dropped sharply in the room.

"P-please don't be mad. Dobby only –" His plea was cut off when Lin's hands closed around his throat. The letters tumbled to the ground.

Dobby disappeared with a crack and reappeared by the door.

"Please say you won't go to Hogwarts!" Dobby begged.

"Come here, let me choke you!" Lin snarled.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said opening the door and rushing downstairs. Lin bent down and grabbed the letters before sitting on her bed, not caring about the mental house elf. Something crashed downstairs and there was a scream.

A few minutes later an owl swooped into the dining room, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and left as quick as it came.

The Masons angrily left and Vernon stomped into her room with a demonic glint in his eyes brandishing a letter.

"Go on, read it!"

'_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We've received intelligence that a Hover charm was used at your place of residence…'_

It kept going along those lines about how she couldn't use magic outside of school and Lin felt livid at what that house-elf had done. She swore if she saw him again she would kill him.

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside if school," Vernon said with a mad gleam in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it… slipped your mind I daresay…" He bared his teeth cruelly.

"Well I've got news for you… I'm locking you up… You're never going back to that school… Never…" Lin stopped listening to the rest of his words with practiced ease and Vernon left soon after.

The next morning Vernon's words were was truthful as he was ugly. He paid a man to fit bars on Lin's windows and put a key lock and cat flap on the door and locked her in the room except to use the bathroom twice a day.

Lin went back to starving half the time but was glad she had thought to let Hedwig and Wanda out that morning, at least they weren't locked up with her.

Staring at her ceiling, Lin's stomach growled with a hunger she never thought she'd feel again and she felt a familiar resentment of the world and her parents grow as it had before at the injustice she suffered. As she closed her eyes, a hatred deep within her stirred.

* * *

The next morning, Lin sat up and was about to pull her trunk from her locket when her bedroom door clicked open and Theo burst into the room.

"Lin, why haven't you been answering my letters?" He demanded sitting next to her on the bed. She smiled at how indignant he looked.

"Why are you here Theo?" She asked bemused.

"Everyone said that you hadn't been answering their letters and I finally managed to convince dad to take me here. So spill!" Theo explained.

"Your dad's here? Whatever. What happened was…" She told him about Dobby, ("_Malfoy's_ elf Dobby?" Theo asked shocked) and her uncle locking her up.

"Well don't worry about your relatives, my dad's talking to them now. Very unpleasant lot you know, called dad a 'freak'. He wasn't too happy." Lin felt amused that the Dursleys had really been that stupid after the Snape episode.

"Got everything with you?" Theo asked. "We can leave now. Dad's taking you with us to my house."

"Hold on let me get Hedwig and Wanda." She went downstairs and walked out the front door.

Lin walked back into the house with an irate Wanda and Hedwig to find that Theo had come downstairs with Hedwig's cage.

"_How dare you leave me out there? Hedwig and I were worried sick, you didn't come out for a week. I ought to bite you!" _Wanda threatened.

"She sounds angry." Theo said as Hedwig settled into her cage with a hoot.

"You don't know the half of it." Lin replied shaking her head and then walked to the lounge where she could hear people talking.

"I'm sure there won't be any more _trouble_." Demetrius was saying when they walked in.

"Hello Mr. Nott." Lin said gazing at the Dursleys, who looked very scared and were clutching each other on the couch.

"Good morning Gwendelin, all packed?" The man's eerie brown eyes bored into hers.

"Yup, do you guys mind if I said goodbye to my relatives?" She asked politely. They both left, with Nott Sr. saying they would be outside.

Turning to her relatives she sighed.

"I hate you all and I know you feel the same. I wish I didn't have to come back here and as soon as I find a way out, I'm gone. I wish you nothing but death and unhappiness and I will unfortunately see you next summer. Good day." Lin said curtly before walking out the front door into the bright sunlight.

* * *

The Nott estate was pure Victorian era.

The furniture and over all decoration was that theme. Theo proudly told her that all the furniture was really from that time and the manor had been in their family since long before. And while not as monstrously huge as Hogwarts, the Nott manor was sprawling. It even had a Quidditch field. It was all surrounded by a big forest.

"I'm gonna teach you to play." Theo promised as Lin scowled.

"Not now children," Demetrius told them. "Theodore I want you to show Gwendelin to her room then come to the dining room for breakfast."

"Alright dad," Theo said leading Lin away, "Su and Ron are here."

She blinked in confusion as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"Why?"

"I invited them, your room is here. Hermione's still on vacation and Padma is coming tomorrow. Su's room is to the left of yours." He told her as they came to the end of the hallway.

Lin went straight to the window to let Hedwig out, who seemed reluctant to leave.

"I'll be outside in a bit. Go on and fly girl." She told the cautious owl, who hooted and soared away.

Looking around she took in the décor of the room, which was in cream and red colors, before turning back to Theo.

"Breakfast then?"

After eating then being forced to play 2-on-2 Quidditch with three sports and/or challenge junkies Lin was exhausted. Begging off more Quidditch after lunch as a stomach ache she wandered to the place that had caught her attention since she had arrived: the forest that surrounded the grounds.

Walking in, Lin immediately felt much calmer then she had all summer. She'd always liked trees, often climbing them when her cousin and her friends decided they wanted to chase her. After stopping to let Wanda down so she could explore she continued down a small but well worn path where she found herself in front of a clear pond, where a family of unicorns was drinking. The biggest one looked up when she had stepped into the small clearing and the others had backed away warily.

The big one tossed it head before turning to the unicorns behind it and neighing. The unicorns, which were all adults except for one golden fawn, wandered over to her and bowed low before her.

"What the –?" She started.

"Don't be alarmed, it's natural for them." A male voice floated over to her. Her head snapped up and she saw a blue haired, grey eyed boy who looked a few years older than her, standing a few feet away.

"What do you want?" Lin demanded coldly narrowing her eyes, reacting as she always did with strangers.

"Isn't the more appropriate question 'who are you'?" The boy asked seemingly amused.

"Will you be offended if I say I don't care?" She asked sarcastically.

"If I say yes?" The boy's eyes were filled with mirth. Lin scowled, and then looked at the unicorns that were all staring at her funnily.

"I'll say I still don't care." She grunted. The boy's lips twitched up.

"I'm –" The boy was cut off by Lin.

"Go away. Take these weird things with you." She said irritated that her peace and quiet had been interrupted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Although I can't say I'm surprised a rude girl like you wouldn't question such a phenomenon." The boy said mockingly as she walked away. Not bothering to stop or respond Lin wandered deeper into the forest.

"You know _very_ it's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you." The boy's voice sounded from above and she scowled harder seeing him in a tree up above her.

"It's a crime to stalk someone." Lin said calmly turning away from him only to see that the golden baby unicorn had been following right behind her.

"Cute isn't he?" The boy asked jumping from the tree and walking over.

"What do you want?" She growled, getting angry. Was it so much trouble to be alone when you want to be?

"I wanted to see what kind of person you've grown into, Gwendelin." He said and Lin took a step back, worried.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He told her.

"Why do you know my…" Lin drifted off as she touched her forehead in aggravation.

"No it wasn't that scar." The boy said softly, "You look a lot like your mum."

"Did you know Lily too or something?" Lin asked tiredly, already wanting this conversation to end.

"Lily? Is that how you address your mother?" He asked disapproving. Lin shrugged.

"She's dead, no room for her to complain I suppose." She said not caring how he felt either way.

He sighed, shaking his head sadly at her attitude. "I didn't know her closely but I was there the day you were born."

"And I care why exactly?" Lin said rudely, hoping he would go away.

"You should care," He said, no longer amused, "Seeing as how you were promised to me at birth."

* * *

"Where's Gwen? I went to her room but she wasn't there." Su said as she stepped into the Nott's living room where Theo and Ron were playing chess.

"She said she had stomach ache and was going to explore the forest till it went away." Ron said not looking up from the game.

"What? Why didn't you say something?" Theo said alarmed. Ron looked confused.

"It's really easy to get lost in there and not everything is friendly." Theo explained jumping up and heading outside with Ron and Su on his heels.

* * *

"So James and Lily find yet another way to screw me over from beyond the grave? That's not surprising." Lin said sarcastically.

"It wasn't your mother or father's decision. You should stop being so judgmental." The blue haired boy said looking exasperated.

"Oh joy, yet another advocate of parental love. Save it, okay? I don't care." She said aggravated.

The boy glowered at her and Lin felt cheerful at that.

"Why don't you stop acting like a brat? I've got a lot to tell you and you're making this harder than it needs to be." He told her running his fingers through his blue hair.

"When do I have to be with you as 'promised'?" Lin asked using air quotes.

"Before you turn 16." The boy said.

"Leave me alone till just before then." She said turning away.

"You haven't got any choice in the matter. Some things can't wait till then." The boy appeared before her silently. It was odd because he didn't faze in or anything like that. The only sign he hadn't been standing there was that Lin had been looking at the spot he was now in.

"I've never had any choice in my life. People always seem to make it their business to make them for me." Lin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, frustrated.

"I'm sorry." The boy said sincerely, taking some of the edge off her anger. "My name is Edmond Grodenwell."

"You sent me that weird egg on Christmas!" Edmond looked amused.

"You didn't try to open it?" He asked tilting his head a little.

"No, I didn't know who you were so I put it away." Lin told him.

"Well since you have it with you let's open it together shall we?" Edmond smiled a bit. Lin narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know I have it?" She asked suspiciously.

"I can sense it." He said simply. Lin blinked, and then shrugged pulling it from the locket and holding it up.

Edmond walked over and put his hand on top of hers. The egg glowed before opening like the petals of a flower. Inside was three rings fashioned of polished wood, one with a bright green emerald and diamonds on it. All three had silver leaves running along them and little runes on the inside.

Edmond took out the emerald ring and one of the wedding rings and slipped them both on Lin's left ring finger. Almost on auto-pilot Lin took the last ring and put on Edmond's ring finger.

"Wedding rings?" She asked confused.

"I made this with my magic the day you were born to symbolize the fact we were bonded and married." He explained as she gazed at the beautiful ring on her hand.

"Uh, why?" Lin asked feeling disturbed. Edmond raised an eyebrow at her feelings.

"I don't know why you find that disturbing, humans must not do that. However it was your grandmother's wish that that happen, to prevent any complications."

Lin frowned.

"What do you mean 'humans', and why does my dead grandmother get a say in my life?"

"The grandmother I speak of isn't dead and I said 'humans' because I'm not one." Edmond told her.

"Okay one problem at a time. I was told a long time ago that the only family I had left was my aunt, uncle, and cousin." Lin dearly hoped this wasn't true.

"You have an uncle but no aunts I'm afraid." He said taking the now closed egg, grasping her hand and leading her deeper into the forest.

"What? I'm not related to Aunt Petunia? My mum was adopted?" Lin asked hopefully, practically bursting with joy.

"No, you're not. Why do you think they look so different? Your mum was born to Petunia's parents but she isn't her sister. They don't have an ounce of the same blood running through their veins." He said stopping before a very large ash gray tree with dark purple leaves that looked like a weeping willow and sitting down in its giant roots, inviting Lin to do the same.

"That doesn't make any sense." She said sitting next to him.

"I'll explain more clearly then. Your mum was born Lily Selene Faunus to Queen Alavorsa Demoria Selene Faunus some thousands of years ago. About thirty years ago your mother became very ill, incurably so. They only way to cure her was to give her a rebirth, cleansing her completely. The only problem was that your grandmother had become barren and couldn't carry your mother again. They would have both died. Your grandmother looked to her people to carry their princess but no one was compatible and the only other species that was close to our body structure was human and high elves. Since the elves weren't compatible, they chose for it to be a human carrier." Edmond took a deep breath.

"Your grandmother looked but the only person who was compatible was pregnant already. However she saw that the woman's child was going to be miscarried and switched the dying child with your mother." Lin listened entranced.

"What happened to Petunia's real sister?" She asked him.

"The child died I'm afraid. It wasn't developing correctly and even the Queen's magic couldn't save it." Edmond explained quietly.

"Oh, that's so… sad." Lin shook her head. "What happened after that?"

"Your mother was born again to Rosemary and Charles Evans. She grew up around humans but her memories returned when she was ready, I'm not sure when."

"And what are you and my mother?" Lin said getting to another point she wanted to know.

"We are fae. Fairies, if you will." She blinked, and then snorted.

"You had me till you said that. Nice joke though, you even knew my grandparents names, and sent those presents. Real classic." Lin said with a light mocking smile on her face.

"I'm not lying." Edmond frowned at how cynical she was. "I meant every word. Here I'll give you proof."

He brushed back his blue locks and showed pointed ears. When Lin opened her mouth to say something, translucent wings unfurled from his back. They were a like a butterfly's with a mix of blue, white, and black designs. The ends curled slightly at the top.

"Beautiful." Lin mumbled to Edmond's amusement.

"Why thank you. That means a lot to me coming from you." He smiled widely at her and Lin felt her heart jump, a blush forming on her face.

"Why's that?" She asked looking away. He let out a chuckle.

"You're my wife, it will help if you are attracted to me at least a little." Lin sniffed looking at her rings.

"Why did my own grandmother force me into such a thing?" She asked looking at Edmond, feeling lost.

"Your grandmother didn't approve of your mother marrying a human. Somewhat for the fact that she was the princess but mostly because it risked the lives of our kingdom if word got out about us. So for her choice of marrying your father, your mother made a promise to the Queen that her children would marry by your grandmother's choosing." He explained. Lin felt like he had left out something major but decided not to say anything about it.

"So Lily really did find a way to ruin my life? Before I was even born, all for her own selfishness!" Lin felt a familiar wave of anger and hatred at her mother and it must have shown on her face.

"I wish you wouldn't feel this way. Rage and hatred can lead you down a path you don't want to go." Edmond frowned, "Your mother made her mistakes and I know it hurt you. However I hope you know that I love you. I have since I first saw you."

"What?" Lin's cheeks went red. "No one's ever said that to me."

Shock crossed his face.

"What do you mean?" Edmond asked curling his wings again so they were out of view. "You lived with your aunt Petunia right? Surely she said it."

Lin shook her head and spent the next half hour telling him about her life at the Dursley's and at Hogwarts.

When she finish Edmond closed his eyes briefly before wrapping his arms around her. Lin vaguely noted that the golden unicorn fawn was lying on the ground near them, snoozing in a patch of sunlight that filtered through the tall trees.

"I don't want you to ever have to go back to that house. I won't allow it." Grinning, Lin wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

'_I never have to go back!_' She thought happily.

"Wait a minute. How would you be able to do that? You're not my guardian." Edmond smiled at her.

"You are quite correct. However we are legally married because your parents and mine signed the papers in the human world. I can have you with me any time I like. Plus I'm 17, which is the adult age in the wizarding world if I'm not mis –" He was cut off by Lin kissing him hard on the lips. When she pulled away she was grinning from ear to ear. Edmond snorted.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to grow up a little more for that." Lin punched his arm, scowling.

"Would you like to hear about the day we met?" Edmond asked pulling her close. Lin nodded before laying her head on his shoulder.

"My mother and I walked into the hospital…"

* * *

July 31st, 1981 at St. Mungo's Hospital, Elena Grodenwell held onto her five year old son Edmond's hand as they walked to the room where Princess Lily and the princess's new born daughter were waiting.

"Remember child," The green haired woman said kneeling in front of the boy and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You will be meeting the Queen and Lady Lily this day, along with the new born Princess. Mind your manners."

Edmond smiled as Elena kissed his cheek and took his hand once more.

"Yes mummy."

Elena nodded and opened the door they were in front of.

"…understand that you love him and I'm glad you are agreeing to what I ask." A woman with long blonde hair that was over her right shoulder in braid said in a quiet voice.

Elena and Edmond moved into the room and the blonde woman turned her bright blue eyes to them.

"Auntie El!" The red haired green eyed woman lying on the bed exclaimed.

"Lily-pad, how are you?" Elena asked walking over to her.

"As good as I can be, giving birth and all –" Lily started and was cut off by the raven haired man beside her.

"Is that _him?" _He asked staring at Edmond with resentment and sadness in his hazel eyes.

"James!" Lily snapped as the bundle in her arms squirmed. "Sorry Elena, this is hard for us to accept…"

"This is what you chose." The blonde woman put in calmly. James glared at her. Lily turned to Elena and Edmond.

"El, you met my husband James at the wedding." She motioned to him then to the other people in the room.

"This is Sirius black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." The blonde woman frowned heavily.

"You trust too easily child. I can sense the beast within this one and the coward I that one. How much have you told them?" The woman asked in a calm voice, her eyes cold like ice.

"They have all sworn to secrecy before we told them just now, Lady Alavorsa." James said coldly as Peter looked upset and Remus lowered his head.

"Not good enough." Alavorsa's voice cracked like a whip. Lily's eyes widened but she did nothing to stop what was going to happen.

"I will bind their tongues with my magic. To swear to secrecy does nothing for the information, even with the messenger dead, is still told. With my oath, if any of your little friends choose tell of our secrets and heritage, the moment they open their mouths to speak all the air in their lungs will disappear and their tongues will swell in their throat. They will _suffer_. Are you humans willing to guard our secret with your lives? If not I will rip the memory from you. It will be excruciating, because refusing my magic means that you would have betrayed my daughter's trust given the chance."

James looked at his three best friends and Sirius leaned forward.

"I'll go first. I'd never betray James, Lily, or little Lin." He said fiercely, chin up. Remus and Peter echoed his words and were bound to the secret of who Lily and her family were.

Alavorsa smirked then looked at Lily and spoke in a commanding voice.

"Let Edmond see the child."

Lily coaxed the five year old to sit beside her and he gazed at the small green eyes and fluffy red hair on her head.

"She's pretty, mummy." The boy said touching the baby girl's cheek tenderly.

"Should we do the ceremony now?" James made a choking sound when Lily asked. The Queen smirked before answering.

"Yes, it's for the best."

Lily sat up straight in the bed and turned Gwendelin so the baby had her back to her mother and was laying her head on Lily's stomach. Elena sat behind Edmond and put a hand on the boy's back.

"I'll begin now." The Queen murmured as all the pressure in the room rose and she placed her hand on Lin's and Edmond's foreheads.

Whispers filled the room and all the misery and sadness in the room left.

"Gwendelin Lily, third princess of _Lesra-nrina_. Edmond Kalien, child of the King's sworn guardian." Alavorsa said quietly as the whispers became faster.

"Bond together from this day forth, _Hiram._" A light glowed above both the children's hearts then died down after a bit and then whispers stopped.

"That's it?" Sirius asked confused.

"Were you expecting brighter lights, maybe an explosion or two?" The Queen asked snidely.

"Yes that's it." Lily cut in before Sirius did something stupid. "Their bond will grow with them."

James sighed softly and gently ran his fingers through his infant daughter's hair.

"What's _Hiram_?" Peter asked confused.

"My father's name." A low voice grunted from near the door. Lily looked up and smiled.

"Myrddin you came!" She said happily. The man stepped forward and snorted.

"Why would I not come to greet my own niece? Even if she is a half breed, she can't help it…"

Edmond was ushered out of the room by Elena as Lily opened her mouth obviously about to snap.

* * *

"I should get back, everybody is probably worried." Lin said back in present day looking over her shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Fae magic is much different than human magic, if you had a watch on you would have seen that time hasn't moved since we sat down. Well, that or thought your watch was broken. It would have been amusing either way." Edmond smirked.

"We're in a 'pocket dimension', if you will. I can control anything here so long as I've got the magic. I've held it as long as I have because we're sitting beneath a Fairywood tree, which has an immense amount of natural magic that I can tap into. All fae can do things like this but _florna_ _fae_, whose magic doesn't have any training, are wild and often use it for mischief. They are mainly only about 3 inches in height and love to stare at their reflection and will crowd a sentient being for attention if complimented. Most fae are very vain."

"You don't react that way. I said you were beautiful." Lin pointed out.

"I am bound to you so I can take complements without preening. I'm also what is called a _Lesra_ _fae_. I have much more control of magic and I have the greater sense not to stare at myself, unlike _florna_ _fae_."

"Oh okay," Lin said resting her head on his shoulder. The odd reassurance he seemed to exude calmed her.

"Feel better?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah, I just have one more question." Lin said feeling slightly angry again, not noticing him tense because of that.

"Go ahead and ask." He prompted.

"If my grandmother is alive, why didn't she take care of me? Is it because I'm a half human?" She felt her heart ache because of that. Edmond, feeling her pain told her the real reason.

"The Queen couldn't take care for you because at first she hadn't known your mother had died. As I said fae magic is different from human magic and when your grandmother found out that your mother was gone she couldn't get to you because of the wards that surrounded your house, which prevented her entrance. They depended on your aunt's blood and bound you there because your mum and aunt were 'sisters'."

"She couldn't have written me a letter? Why are you able to talk to me now?" Lin asked feeling suspicious.

"Your mail is screened. Why do you think that if you are really that famous in the human world that you got no fan mail? We were barely able to send you those Christmas presents because the screenings are less strict. Also, I was able to find you because the wards are around your house, neighborhood, and that school, not you." Edmond said to her as she blinked.

"Who would do such a thing…?" Lin felt angry again when she knew the answer to that question and more.

He had left her with the Dursleys, written the letter to Petunia the day he left her, kept her parents things from her, put up those wards and he had stopped her from living with the woman she should have.

Lin felt rage and frustration swirl inside her until it exploded and she did what any other bitter child would and for the first time in a very long time, Gwendelin cried.

Gripping Edmond, she buried her face in his neck and cried for everything she had suffered – every beating, starving and hateful word – all because of one man.

Albus Dumbledore.

It took nearly ten minutes for Lin to stop crying in which Edmond had just rubbed her back soothingly, letting her finally get the feelings out after years of holding it all in.

Lin sniffled a little bit and asked question, that made her smile when she thought of it.

"Edmond? What's my full name? Mine and Mom actually."

"Your mother's is Lily Selene Faunus Evans-Potter. Quite a mouthful, but yours is nice and long too because you are princess and must carry your mother's maiden name too. It's Gwendelin Lily Demoria Faunas Potter-Grodenwell. I feel all out of breath now." Lin giggled as Edmond grinned at her.

"Demoria? I didn't know I had that as a middle name." She said thoughtfully.

"Any other questions?" He asked her.

"What did you mean when you said we were bonded?" Lin wondered as she stared into his bright grey eyes.

"It means that we share a connection. If we were to let each other in mentally we can feel each other's emotions and if we get really close, we can hear each other's thoughts and speak through our bond to each other. I've felt you before but it was really extreme emotions like pain or anger. The wards blocked our connection too and you sitting here with me is reestablishing it. Also, I can stop others from intruding on your mind now. You have pretty strong natural mental shields, though." Lin took a deep breath in and then blew it out as yet another thing that was ruined came to light.

"Can you feel my emotions now?" She asked him. He nodded and Lin frowned.

"I can't feel anything from you." When she said that, Edmond gently kissed her cheek.

"You've got enough emotion to deal with without mine adding to it." He told her truthfully.

"That's not fair. I thought that married couples shared things like that. I wanna know about you. Tell me what your life was like growing up." Lin demanded as he laughed. She felt a surge of happiness knowing instinctively it wasn't her that it came from.

She smiled knowing he was opening up to her.

"Well I grew up with my mother Elena, father Rylis, and little sister Julie in the _Lesra-nrina_, where your grandparents, the Queen and sleeping King live…"

Lin wandered back to Theo's house in high spirits.

Edmond had told her that his mother had been the Queen's midwife when Lin's mother and uncle Myrddin – who had played a grand prank on the witches and wizards of the world and the fake name he has used _'Merlin'_ was still sworn to that day – were born. Also about her grandfather, who had been in an enchanted sleep for the last few millennia. He told her about _Lesra-nrina_ where he and just about every fairy had been born, that it was filled with all types of flowers and trees as old as dirt, some thought extinct and very dangerous to humans because of the many animals and poisons that lived in them and how the people there lived trees that had been grown in specific was to form houses.

When they had parted ways, in which he was going back to _Lesra-nrina_ he had given her a hug and told her he would be seeing her soon.

"Gwen! Where have you been, we've been calling for hours!" Su demanded as she stomped over to the girl.

"It's only been like ten minutes." Theo said amused.

"Quiet you." She scowled. Lin snickered quietly.

"I was just wandering around for a bit. Sorry to worry you." Lin said as the three dragged her back for more Quidditch before dinner.

The next day Padma came to the Manor and Theo's owl Hermes dropped a letter they received from Hermione at breakfast.

"I wrote to her saying me and dad were gonna bust you out, Lin." Theo explained.

Su read it out loud.

"'_Dear everybody_,' okay well she wrote everybody's name but I didn't feel like saying it," Su explained as the others just looked amused.

"'_Dear everybody,_

_I hope everything went alright and that Gwen is okay and you didn't do anything illegal to get her out, Theo, because that would get her in trouble too. I've been really worried and if she is alright, will you please let me know at once._

_I'm very busy with schoolwork of course,'._"

"How can she be?" Ron asked in horror. "We're on vacation!"

Su snorted and continued,

"'_And we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet up in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione.'_" All the kids looked at Demetrius who stared back over his coffee cup before nodding slowly.

"We can go Wednesday, I suppose." He said to them quietly.

"Alright, I'll go owl her back." Theo said hopping up from the table.

The group spent the rest of the day lounging outside on the grass or teaching Padma to fly on a broom. Lin had been sitting watching Ron and Su race for a snitch when she felt joy go through her and wondered what Edmond was doing to be so happy.

* * *

When they all stepped off the knight bus – which Mr. Nott paid for because he said they were 'all reckless children who would definitely get lost if they used the floo' – they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and Lin adjusted the hat she was wearing, showing only a bit of the bangs of her long hair.

When they were about to walk up the stairs Gringotts when a shout to the left caught their attention.

"Su! Ron! Over here!" Hermione called and the kids all rushed over to greet her.

"Are you all going to Gringotts?" She asked as Demetrius walked up behind them in his slow measured pace.

"I want you all to stay out here when I go get the money for your supplies." He told them. "Go get some ice cream."

Lin spoke up before he could leave,

"Actually sir, I wanted to go down to the inheritance manger about my vault." Demetrius regarded her for a moment before nodding.

"Meet me back in the lobby when you finish. Theodore, be careful will you?" He said turning as the children scattered.

Turnok didn't ask why or how she got married. He merely told her she could get into her family vault now after she showed him proof.

When she got there Lin could safely say she would never have to work a day in her life. Piles of jewels, old tomes she salivated over and pushed into her locket after she made a list of them so she could call them out later, money, and various family heirlooms lined the large cavernous room.

After scooping a couple thousand galleons in one bag which she put in her locket, and about one hundred in another she left the vault and meet with Theo's dad before they headed over to the ice cream shop where she bought a mint chocolate chip double scoop.

"Where to next?" Hermione asked as they all stood outside the shop with her parents.

"Books shop!" Lin, Su, and Padma said to the boy's exasperation as Hermione beamed. Her parents looked amused, Nott Sr. looked uninterested and Ron groaned as Theo groused.

"That's what I get for having Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor who _should _be a Ravenclaw for best friends."

When they made it to the bookshop they was a big sign on the window screamed that Gilderoy Lockhart was there. Well that and the mass of squirming women inside the door.

They had walked up to the front where Ron had spotted his mum, who was there with the rest of his siblings that needed supplies.

"Oh good you're here," Mrs. Weasley said, she sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in minute…"

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing their teeth to the crowd. The real Lockhart wore forget-me-not blue robes that matched his eyes, with a wizard hat to top it off set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short irritable-looking man was dancing round them with a camera clicking pictures until he stepped on Ron's foot.

"Watch it! This is for the Daily Prophet." The man snarled as Ron swore under his breath.

"Big deal." Ron gripped, rubbing his foot.

Lockhart heard him. He looked up and saw Ron… and then stared when he saw Lin before basically shouting,

"It _can't_ be, Gwendelin Potter!"

Lin growled under her breath as the crowd parted and Lockhart lunged over, seized her arm and pulled her to the front.

"Smile Gwendelin, together you and I are worth the front page." Lockhart told her through his smiling pearly-whites.

Lin responded by slamming her elbow into his stomach. Lockhart gasped and fell over clutching his belly. After a few moments, he looked up at the stunned crowd and grinned in a painful sort of way.

"Heh little tike, very strong this one." He laughed and the tension cleared up. Chatter started up again and Lin escaped to the back, where all the people she had been with had conveniently gathered up.

"That was nice of you all to abandon me to that pedophile." She grunted at Su, who grinned in response but said nothing.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" A snide voice mocked from behind her. Lin turned to see Malfoy sneering at her, obviously jealous.

"The famous Gwendelin Potter; can't even go to a _book-shop _without making the front page." He drawled delightedly.

"Shut up Malfoy she didn't want any of it!" Ron snapped. Malfoy smirked.

"Look Potter, you got yourself a _girlfriend_." He said deliberately calling Ron a girl. "Bet your family'll go hungry for a month to pay for your supplies…"

"Ron," Mr. Weasley interrupted, trying to stop the fight that was brewing. "Let's go outside you all, it's a bit crowded in here."

"Well, well, well… Arthur Weasley…" Mr. Malfoy slithered up.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley glowered slightly.

Lin wandered away unnoticed and went on perusing the books, picking up a couple she liked. She watched Mr. Weasley get into a fight with Malfoy Senior and paid for her books without anyone any the wiser.

As the group was ushered out of the shop with Mrs. Weasley sputtering in anger, Lin turned to Ron who was grinning ear to ear.

"Dad won." He whispered to her as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Lin snorted.

* * *

"The Templars have come in contact with Gwen." Myrddin told the assembled audience.

"Truly?" Elena asked surprised.

"Who are the 'Templars'?" Edmond questioned. The Queen spoke up quietly,

"The Templars have gone by many names throughout history. They are a fraction of humans that remember how the world was before they started the war."

"War? Which one?" He echoed.

"I told you about the war that created the earth separate from ours." Elena told him patiently.

"Which one was that again?" Edmond asked sheepishly. His mother sighed.

"Long ago, all species on earth were equal and immortal as we are now. However the fae of the shadows, _Arsel fae_, who felt that they were eternally cursed to darkness and resented all those who lived in the light, grew restless in their darkness and whispered evil into the hearts and minds of the humans. The humans, formerly _Myrna fae_, who considered themselves inferior to us because though they were blessedly beautiful and powerful in magic, they could not fly as we do. So the _Myrna_ in their jealously, the _Arsel fae_ in their resentment, and the other species that they drew to their side declared war on our perfect strife-less world and darkness covered _Lesra-nrina_." She paused and took a deep breath.

"His royal highness the King saw the all the blood and the carnage and created a whole new Earth out of a large piece of land from our planet that sits parallel to ours. He then sealed the powers of the _Arsel fae_ and took away the magic and beauty that the _Myrna_ had coveted for so long, sealing their memories of our world. The strain of all that magic forced his majesty in the deep sleep he has yet to awaken from. That is why humans are so looked down upon here. No one has forgotten."

Edmond absorbed all that slowly and posed a question that suddenly worried him.

"What about Lin? Do you guys hate her for being half human?"

"No, I hate the filth that pollutes her veins and I hate that my sister was seduced by one of those creatures. I love my niece but I will never accept her." Myrddin said grimly.

Alavorsa frowned but nodded slowly.

"I have never liked the fact that she ran to the arms of that man but that is one of the reasons why I have put the two of you together. I will never accept another human in my family." She told Edmond.

He felt very incensed at that.

"How can you say such things? Why can't you let it go and not judge people because of their ancestors?" he asked harshly. Alavorsa raised a hand and spoke calmly.

"It's not that simple –"

"Why can't it be?" A rich deep voice cut her off.

"Hiram! You're awake." Alavorsa gasped as she gazed at her husband in wonder.

"I understand that letting go of the past is hard but don't blame our granddaughter for her ancestors' mistakes." Hiram told her cupping her cheek.

"Father…" Myrddin started.

"I have heard a great many things in my sleep but the worst that I have heard was when you shunned your sister for loving who she desires to. It is neither your right nor place to dictate such a thing, Myrddin and I fully expect you to treat your niece with love and respect since her mother is beyond our touch." Hiram murmured knowingly as Myrddin gazed at him.

"I will never accept her." Myrddin told him defiantly.

"Then you've no place in my kingdom." Hiram said softly. Alavorsa gasped and Myrddin's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" The queen sputtered in shock.

"Intolerance, anger, and hatred brought about the war that killed many and now separates us. Why would you believe that if you bring such things here that you have a place here? You are now what you hate so much because of those festering negative feelings Myrddin. Can't you see? Yahiya hated our light and power and you now hate their darkness."

Edmond whispered to his mother as Myrddin absorbed this.

"Who is Yahiya?"

"Yahiya is the Queen of the _Arsel fae_. She led them to war with us." Elena told him softly.

"I have not yet met Gwendelin," The King continued. "However I plan to and if you can't bring yourself to forget your hate and begin to heal then leave this place. This goes for all people of this kingdom."

There was a long pause and Edmond took a minute to take in the regal features on his King. Hiram had pale unblemished skin and high cheekbones framed by a curtain of long black hair that fell freely into his eyes and to his hips. He was tall and slim, around 6'5" at least two inches taller than anyone there. He had Lin's bright green eyes which regarded him serenely.

"Edmond I presume?" Hiram asked the only minor in the conversation.

"Yes, Edmond Kalien Grodenwell, your Majesty." He replied quietly.

"Thank you." Hiram said simply.

"For what?" Edmond asked curiously.

"Gwendelin is, as I have seen in my visions, a fragile child. She harbors feelings of anger and resentment in her heart and this had at one point brought her to the end of her rope. I could have awakened five years ago but I used my magic to bring Gwendelin back to life."

"_WHAT!_" Myrddin whirled on his father with a furious look on his face.

"Gwendelin tried to take her own life by drinking chemicals and forcing her magic not to filter it out her system." The King informed them calmly. Tears welled up in Elena's eyes and Edmond's darkened.

"Why?" Alavorsa asked horrified.

Hiram told them about Gwen's childhood and the people involved in it.

"You want us to forgive the _Myrna_ still? After everything that they have done to our family? My sister – dead. My niece – abused! How far must we tolerate this? We need to -" Myrddin exploded only to be cut off by Elena of all people.

"Love Gwen and remember that you cannot judge a nation by one man. Yes, there are corrupt and downright disgusting humans but there are those that abhor violence and aren't monsters that they are surrounded by. The most important thing, more so than your anger, is that you niece needs you. Not your hate, but your love. She needs you to look beyond the past and the hurt and show her that you care. Can you do that?" She asked him tearfully.

Everyone looked at him expectantly and Myrddin slowly nodded.

"Good. I suppose we should be penning a letter to my precious grandbaby. I wish to see her this winter solstice." Hiram said smirking before turning back to Edmond.

"You will deliver it personally I trust? As her bonded, now that you have reestablished your bond, you can go through any ward to get to her, so that blood ward trouble is over now." At Edmond's nod he continued.

"As for why I thanked you, it is because with the trust that you've given back to her. You have also made it clear to her that you love and care for her which is something she couldn't remember having. So once again, thank you." At the king's praise Edmond blushed.

"I couldn't have done anything else. I love her." He muttered softly as all the adults smiled softly.

* * *

END


	4. Withering

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Chapter Word Count: 11,286

Rating: M

Warning: Language, Gender bending, Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse

_Life and Royalty_ Chapter Four: Withering

* * *

In a dimly lit room, five figures sat behind a curved table on a raised dais before seven kneeling people. The only woman at the table spoke up.

"What have you learned of her highness?" She spoke in a soft French accented voice.

"Her highness is both stubborn and intelligent. She is highly protective of her friends and is very reclusive." The smallest kneeling figure replied.

"Good. Continue to gain her confidence and do not arouse any of her suspicions. You have done well Su Li." The woman said as the kneeling figures rose, and then bowed.

Summer ended in a slow, unhurried sort of way for the residents and guests of the Nott manor.

Lin had spent the rest of the break playing Quidditch and whatever game everyone thought was fun at that point or exploring more of the forest with Edmond.

September first dawned pleasantly cool and sunny as they all piled into the kitchen, having packed the night before.

"Ugh, I hate waking up so early." Ron mumbled almost falling asleep in his eggs. Theo snickered and stole a piece of bacon off of his plate.

After finishing breakfast, Mr. Nott shrunk all their trunks and sent them through the floo to king's cross.

When everyone but Lin, Hermione, Theo, and Mr. Nott had gone through the barrier of platform 9 ¾, Hermione bounced off the portal.

"What the hell?" Hermione grumbled as Lin grinned at her. Mr. Nott tapped the wall with his wand.

"Looks like we'll be heading home for now." He muttered stepping away from the wall.

"Why?" Lin asked putting a hand on the wall and pushing to no avail.

"Because the portal isn't open and it makes no sense to floo to Hogsmead to get to Hogwarts when the welcoming feast is hours from now."

The kids looked at each other before shrugging and walking back to the entrance.

* * *

Hermione, Lin and, Theo arrived at Hogwarts at roughly the same time everyone else and saw Ron's little sister get sorted into Gryffindor.

A slightly odd girl who had just been sorted into Ravenclaw sat beside Lin and introduced herself.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna told her, her bright silvery grey eyes wide and slightly glazed over.

"Lin Potter. The girl beside me is Su Li and beside her is Padma Patil." Lin greeted her in an uninterested voice.

Dumbledore made his standard speech about the forbidden forest, Quidditch and introduced Lockhart as the new DADA teacher to the excitement of most of the female and some of the male populous.

Lin barely ate anything and went to sleep feeling oddly restless.

* * *

The next day Hermione, Ron, and Theo met the three Ravenclaw girls at the entrance to the great hall and they all crowded at the end of the Ravenclaw table.

A barn owl swooped down with a letter tied to its leg. Malfoy picked that moment to strut over with his little clique.

"Who would be writing to an orphan like you?" He sneered trying and failing to snatch the letter from her grip.

"It's obviously none of your business, Malfoy." Lin replied wondering too who was writing her. Malfoy opened his mouth but Fantasia Marigold, a sixth year who was a prefect last year and was one again, walked up with their schedules and shooed the Slytherins away.

Lin tucked the letter in her pocket and promptly forgot about it in favor of eating.

Gwen, Padma and Su headed down to Herbology with the Gryffindors and saw to their dismay that Lockhart was standing next to Professor Sprout, who looked very disgruntled.

"Hello there, children!" Lockhart beamed at them. "Just telling Professor the best way to harvest the _Cannabis plants _we have –."

"Greenhouse three chaps!" Professor Sprout cut in with a small blush on her cheeks.

Having only worked in greenhouse one the previous year there was some definite interest from the students seeing as there were bound to be more exotic and dangerous plants there.

"_Cannabis,_ huh? No wonder all the teachers here are so nutty." Lin muttered to Hermione who giggled quietly.

"Gwendelin! I've wanted a word –!" Lockhart said spotting her, only to be quickly shot down.

"No thanks. If you've got anything relevant to school, which I can't see why you would because I haven't even had your class yet, surely we can speak here and now. If not, I have no interest in pursuing this conversation and would prefer if you left me alone." Lin informed him strolling into the greenhouse, spirits uplifted.

She was grinning all through the Mandrake lesson, even though Justin Finch-Fletchley was babbling about how great Lockhart was.

* * *

Later that day, after a boring Transfiguration lesson, Lin made her way to Defense class with a bad feeling of impending boredom.

Lockhart had portraits of himself everywhere in the room and introduced himself for no reason in a very obnoxious way before passing out a quiz that Lin took one look at and started drawing pictures on the back of, not even attempting to answer anything.

After collecting and complaining about how none of the students, who had followed Lin's example or went to sleep, had bothered to answer any of the questions, Lockhart threw open the door to a cage that had Cornish pixies in it.

Lockhart booked it out of the room after the little blue monsters had swarmed (stealing and throwing his wand across the room) and the students all rushed out until only Lin, Su, Hermione, Ron and Padma were left.

All the pixies then fluttered down to Lin and floated around her calmly.

Lin smiled at the confusion on her friends faces before opening the window and setting the grateful pixies free.

* * *

A couple weeks later something vaguely weird and stupid in Lin's opinion happened.

She was walking back to Ravenclaw tower by herself, close to curfew, when she heard a strange whiney voice.

"_Rip… Blood… food… HUNGRY!" _Puzzled she put an ear against the wall where the noise seemed to be coming from.

"_Can't believe my food troth was empty. Salazar is always saying he cares but is it so much to ask for a nice bloody pig or sheep? Stupid negligent masters…" _The voice grumbled.

"_Shut up!"_ Lin barked annoyed.

"_Oh! Well sorry! Stupid rude people shushing me…" _The voice muttered drifting away.

Lin nodded in satisfaction and walked to Ravenclaw tower to finish her homework.

* * *

September ended rather abruptly and October rolled around bringing chills, rainy weather, and the usual winter sickness that kept the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, on her toes.

Ron's sister, as he reported was feeling bad as a result. Lin didn't care but politeness was required with friends.

Ron had also seemingly snapped his wand in half and taped it back together with Spell-o-tape, after shrugging that is was "still good". Lin decided not to comment on this either.

Halloween night, the two of them were walking to the feast from a detention that they had earned from Snape after charming Malfoy's back to say 'for sale' when Lin heard that same whiny voice she had experienced before speaking again.

"_Ugh, I'm sooo hungry. Those deer were yummy but I want bacon…"_

"What the hell?" Lin grimaced as Ron looked questioningly at her.

"What?" He asked only to be shushed in response.

"_Hungry… ah this sucks hot sweaty ba– BLOOD! I SMELL BLOOD! YES!" _Lin took off around the corner after the voice with Ron right on her heels.

"Lin what…?" They both saw glistening writing on the wall. It was written in blood (or red paint, whichever) and read:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS OPENED,**

**BOW DOWN TO THE HEIR. **

**(THAT MEANS YOU DUMBLEDORE!)**

Hanging by its tail under that amusing message was Filch the school caretaker's cat Mrs. Norris, looking very dead.

Lin stepped into a puddle of water and cursed under her breath as students flooded out of the great hall as the feast was over.

"'Bow down to the heir?' You'll be next Mudbloods!" Malfoy said stepping forward, eyes gleaming. Filch waddled up and barked at a few students as he pushed forward. He froze upon seeing Mrs. Norris and then his eyes landed on Lin who was standing near her. Filch grabbed the front of Lin's shirt and shook her.

"_You!_ You murdered my cat! I'll kill you!" Filch bellowed.

"If you don't let go of me," Lin growled taking out her wand and pointing it at his heart, "I am going to _gut_ you and your fucking cat."

"Argus!" Dumbledore called as he moved forward removing Mrs. Norris. "Release Miss Potter and come with me, now. You two as well, Miss Potter and Mister Weasley."

Lin frowned as she slammed her hands into Filch's chest hard enough for the man to stumble a few steps. She had been trying to avoid Dumbledore because he made her uncomfortable.

Professors McGonagall and Snape stepped forward to go with them when Lin turned to Dumbledore and asked,

"Can Professor Flitwick come with us? Seeing as how I have no affiliation with Gryffindor or Slytherin, I feel it is only fair in such a situation."

"Admitting guilt already Potter?" Snape sneered as the Headmaster nodded but the group was stopped by Lockhart.

"My office is the closest, just upstairs. Feel free…" The man said eagerly.

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore said.

They passed by the silent student body and piled into the office. Lockhart started saying nonsense about how he could have saved the cat and then Dumbledore cut in saying that it was only petrified.

"Ask her how she did it!" Filch shrieked pointing at Lin furiously.

"I stabbed her slowly with a jagged butter knife…" Lin taunted the man who lunged at her with a bellow of rage, which she side-stepped. Professor Flitwick shot a paralyzing curse at the man as all the adults, minus Lockhart, frowned at her.

"This is no laughing matter Ms. Potter." Dumbledore told her seriously. "You could be facing expulsion if you are found guilty."

"Well I didn't touch the cat and you know it, but if you wanna expel me you are welcome to do it. I'm not very fond of this school at the moment. One of the darkest wizards alive was not only in my presence but other students for an entire _year_. On top of that you had the _Philosopher's Stone _in a school full of children where you _know _that desperate people like Voldemort will turn up. Plus your staff seems to like abusing me. Between Filch grabbing me inappropriately, which maybe I should press charges for, and Snape's constant insults and unfair punishment I am damn well within my rights to leave. And now we come to this 'Chamber of Secrets' crap! I just bet that Voldemort shows up this year too. I came to this school to learn just like everyone else, not be harassed and treated with disrespect. If you will excuse us, we'll be getting to our dorms. It is almost curfew." Lin stated coldly before dragging Ron who was gaping at her out the door leaving the five adults in a stunned silence.

When they got a few floors up Ron finally spoke up.

"You just shutdown one of _the_ most powerful men on the planet Lin." He muttered. As they parted ways she smirked at the boy coyly.

"Humans are weak in the face of logic. If you can think, you can get out of nearly any situation." The confusion on Ron's face was priceless.

She went skipping all the way to Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Ron's little sister was rather depressed about Mrs. Norris over the next few days but Lin could barely bring herself to care.

About three days later Lin was in Gryffindor-Ravenclaw mixed history of magic class when Hermione raised her hand for Professor Binns to answer.

"Ms. – ah – Giant?"

"Granger, sir." The girl said primly, "I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets. After all, as a history teacher you know that all myths are based on some sort of truth." There was a pause as the old ghost studied her before he nodded slowly.

"Hogwarts was formed over a thousand years ago by four of the greatest witches and wizards of…"

Lin's eyes closed as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Salazar Slytherin, huh?" Su muttered as she Lin and Padma made their way to the dinner.

"Yeah, it's probably some sort cosmic joke or something. Maybe I'm the heir of Slytherin?" Lin muttered darkly.

"Do you think there is really a chamber of secrets?" Padma asked quietly. Lin frowned as they rounded the corner.

They found themselves at the hall where the attack had happened and Lin decided to investigate (for nothing other than because she could, not because she cared or anything).

"What the…? Scorch marks?" Su pointed out the marks on the wall.

"Look at these spiders!" Padma exclaimed excitedly. All the spiders seemed to be trying, and failing, to be first out of the crack in the window, obviously running from _something_.

"Weird…" Lin muttered.

"Remember all that water that was on the floor? It probably came from this bathroom." Padma pointed out.

"Let's check it out." Lin said walking into the room.

"This is Moaning Myrtle's place, you know that whiny ghost?" Su commented.

"Whiny? Why are you here if I'm so whiny?" A nasal voice asked in displeasure. Before Su could apologize. Lin cut in.

"We'll ask the questions alright?" Myrtle huffed indignantly at Lin's cold words. Ignoring this, Lin continued unfazed.

"Did you see anything two days ago when Filch's cat was attacked?"

"I wasn't paying attention –" Myrtle began dramatically.

"Then you're useless to us. Let's go guys." Lin snorted striding out of the door, leaving a highly upset ghost behind.

* * *

Lin, Padma and Su were sitting in their room after dinner that night, discussing who the heir of Slytherin might be.

"Malfoy is the heir? Not likely." Su shot down Padma's idea.

"How do we prove it?" Lin asked excitedly. Irritating Malfoy was one of her favorite pastimes.

"We could sneak into the Slytherin common room using the polyjuice potion." Padma suggested. Su wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Poly-what?" She asked.

"It changes you into someone else. You just need a piece of them and a bunch of other ingredients." Lin explained.

"Yuck, just imagine ode-de-Pansy Parkinson!" All three burst out laughing.

"So Lockhart just _gave _you an all access pass to the restricted area of the library?" Hermione asked dubiously as she and Lin walked down the hall on their way to that very place.

"Yup, he is a sucker, that one."

Madam Pince, the school librarian was a very irritable person who abhorred the thought of children near her precious books.

"_Moste Potente Potions?" _The woman squawked. Lin resisted the urge with great difficulty to snap at the annoying woman.

"That's right. We have the paper, signed. Now can we have it?" She said through gritted teeth.

The librarian huffed but left and came by a few minutes with a large nasty-old book.

Lin stuffed the book in her bag quickly to Madam Pince's horror and left for Ravenclaw tower with Hermione in toe.

* * *

Back in their shared room Lin, Su, Padma, and Hermione, who had been worried about being in Ravenclaw tower but found to her relief that no one cared what four second years were doing, found the potion and Su whistled lowly.

"Lacewing flies, leeches, flux weed, knotgrass. Powdered bicorn horn? Boom slang skin? We have gotta sneak into Snape's stores for that." Lin commented casually.

"What? How can you just –?" Hermione started before being cut off by Padma of all people.

"Hermione if you're gonna hang with us you gotta know that trouble and us are undeniably stuck together. You just gotta deal or leave all the fun to us. Don't you wanna know if Malfoy is Slytherin's heir?" She coaxed. Hermione broke under the combined puppy-dog eyes of her three friends.

"Alright," Lin smirked. "Now we just gotta make a distraction…"

* * *

The next day, after the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game, in which Gryffindor was flattened sadly, because of the rain Su was drug to the hospital wing after she wouldn't stop sneezing. Madam Pomfrey told her she had a slight fever and had to stay overnight. Padma and Lin were cackling as they left her there.

"Some best friends they are…" She grumbled turning over, prepping to go to sleep. Her attempt failed when Dumbledore backed into the room carrying what looked like a statue between him and Professor McGonagall. After placing it on the bed he instructed her to get madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as soon as she appeared beside the headmaster.

"Another attack, Minerva found him on the stairs." Dumbledore murmured.

It was Colin Creevey, that creepy first year who had taken to following Lin around asking for autographs.

"What was he doing out of bed?" McGonagall asked confused.

"Who knows?" Dumbledore said opening the camera that Colin had had with him, which let out a hiss as the smell of burnt plastic filled the air.

"What does this mean Albus?" McGonagall asked anxiously.

"It means The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again…" He said solemnly.

Su turned over and a trill of excitement went through her.

* * *

After being cleared by the nagging nurse, Su practically sprinted down the halls to Myrtle's bathroom where they had decided to brew the polyjuice potion much to Hermione's disgust.

"I imagine that since this has happened before the heir will have had a prior connection to the school, like a parent or grandparent that went here when the chamber opened last." Padma mused.

"Malfoy fits perfectly. Pureblood supremacy, liberal blood slurs usage, dork, and generations of Malfoys have gone here…" Su ticked off on her fingers.

"That all sounds good but we gotta prove it." Lin said stirring the potion clockwise.

* * *

Around the middle of December, McGonagall came around with the paper of who was staying for winter break.

Everyone but Lin signed it.

"Why aren't you staying for break? This is the perfect chance to get Malfoy!" Su hissed lowly as their entire group made their way out of the great hall.

"I gotta go. Remember that letter I got about a month ago? My Granny wants me to go visit. Sorry mate." Lin said not really sorry at all. She was actually really excited to meet her family and see Edmond again.

"We gotta get the bicorn horn and boom slang skin from Snape's stores. I need a distraction. Five minutes tops." Lin told Padma, Theo, and Su as they separated from their Gryffindor companions for potions.

"I got an idea, don't sweat it." Su snickered quietly, causing Padma and Theo to look at each other worriedly.

* * *

When everyone in their potions class had almost halfway finished their Swelling Solutions, Su caught Lin's eye and nodded. Taking a small ingredient in her hand, she made sure that no one was looking and threw it into Pansy Parkinson's cauldron. Wherein it began to froth, and then stopped before exploding tremendously. The solution splashed everyone and everything in a five foot radius, making them slowly freeze over as Lin darted quickly and quietly into the store room with no one the wiser.

Everyone that was hit cried out as frostbite set in.

"Silence! Silence!" Snape barked. "Parkinson why did you add the bill wing puss so early? I warned you all about that! Everyone that was hit come up to the front."

As everyone got up Lin slipped in and out of the store room unnoticed and sat down, pockets full.

Soon as they bell rang they went to the bathroom to add the ingredients to the potion.

"It'll be ready in two weeks and you won't even be here." Su glared accusingly at Lin, who couldn't care less.

* * *

A week later Padma pointed out that there was a dueling club starting up in the great hall. With nothing better to do, their six person group made their way there only to see that the club was headed by Lockhart of all people.

"Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me? Excellent!" Lockhart beamed. "Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start up this little dueling club, should you ever need to know how to defend yourselves."

"Let me introduce Professor Snape – my assistant." Lockhart continued. "He tells me he has had some prior experience in dueling and graciously agreed to help me on this little demonstration. Never fear…"

Lin decided to stop listening at this point until she saw Lockhart bow dramatically and Snape tilt his head condescendingly.

"As you see," Lockhart started as he and Snape leveled their wands at each other. "We are holding our wands at acceptable dueling positions. On the count of three we will cast the first spells. We will ofcourse not be aiming to kill…"

"Damn!" Lin said loud enough for the room to hear. Snape's lips twitched slightly.

"One – Two – Three…" The two slashed their wands.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Snape cried and the red light produced slammed into Lockhart, knocking him off the stage and into a wall.

The Slytherins in the crowd cheered. Some of the girls in the audience looked stricken.

Lockhart got shakily to him feet looking very ruffled.

"A textbook disarming charm!" Lockhart beamed with a slightly pained look on his face. "As you can see I've lost my wand – Thank you Miss Patil." ("Why did you give it back?" Lin hissed at Padma who only grinned.) "Excellent idea showing them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was very obvious what you were going to do. If I wanted –"

Lin snorted quietly at the enraged look on Snape's face as Lockhart continued to belittled him.

"That's enough demonstrating!" Lockhart called eagerly. "Professor Snape and I will be coming around and will be putting you in pairs."

Lin and Su got separated as Snape paired her with Malfoy. Su went with Pansy Parkinson and Padma got stuck with Millicent Bulstrode.

"Face your opponents and bow!" Lockhart called. Lin didn't so much as twitch.

"Wands at the ready! Disarm only! Ready? One… Two… Three…"

The room exploded into chaos. Some had abandoned their wands like Millicent who had Padma in a headlock or Su who had Pansy in a leg lock. Lin had ducked Malfoy's charm and had shot him full on in the face with a cheese charm that she had learned from a cook book in her family vault that shot out hot melted cheddar cheese from the end of your wand.

Malfoy cried out in pain as Lockhart tried to stop the carnage.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart called out helplessly before Snape took charge.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" All pandemonium of the spells stopped except for Malfoy who Snape had to spray with water.

"How about I teach you how to block unfriendly curses? Let's see – Ah! Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy how about you two…?"

"No." Lin said blandly looking away.

"Get on the stage now Potter or you'll serve a week's detention with me!" Snape growled out.

"_Harassment!"_ Lin said in a sing-song voice walking up the stairs, arms folded.

Lockhart approached Lin as Snape leaned down to Malfoy and whispered something in his ear that they both smirked at.

"I don't need your help, dumbass. Just start the match!" Lin barked at Lockhart, who backed away quickly.

"Three… Two… One… Go!"

"_Serpensortia!_" A snake burst from Malfoy's wand and slithered forward menacingly.

Lin gazed at the snake not even paying attention to Snape or Lockhart, who was only making it worse by being there.

The snake changed course after being thrown into the air by Lockhart's unhelpful spell, heading straight for Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Lin hummed lowly in her throat and the large snake stopped, swiveling its head to face her.

The humming became more melodious and the snake swayed mesmerized before moving over to her. Lin bent down and picked it up, still humming the spell binding song.

She stopped humming and banished the snake back to where it came from before whipping her wand up and stunning the frozen Malfoy.

"I guess I win?" Lin asked smugly before walking out.

Lin, Padma, and Su sat in the library later that day with books strewn in front of them.

"Here it is!" Su whispered excitedly. "Listen to this! _'Considered myth by even Merlin himself –'" _Lin smirked here. "'_Song Magic is the ability to control ones environment with just the voice, generally in song. The Song master could, in theory, communicate all species having the vocal cords that are fixed to speak all languages. Song magic is thought of as the magic of nature, both destructive and life-giving.'"_

"Sounds like garbage if you ask me." Lin grunted when Su finished.

"Yeah, Merlin even thought it was a fake. How can the author make assumptions on something she has never witnessed?" Padma argued sensibly.

"Well now we can explore what kind of things you can do with Song Magic!" Su told them excitedly ignoring them completely.

Around the corner Ginny Weasley listened, eyes glazed.

* * *

Somehow, because Lin made the snake in the duel stop and come to her, everyone attributed that to her being the heir of Slytherin.

"Despite the fact that the heir of Slytherin is a male, based on grammar." Hermione commented sensibly meeting up with them after charms to go to dinner. Lin bared her teeth menacingly at a group of first years as they screamed and bolted.

"Gwen stop it!" Padma shoved her as she chuckled.

"But it's funny! And I agree with you Hermione. If I was the heir, I would at least let people know I was a girl by saying '_heiress_'. I like being grammatically correct." Lin told them still smiling.

They almost literally ran into the groundskeeper, Hagrid, who Hermione seemed to be on speaking terms with.

"Oh sorry Hagrid! What have you got there?" Hermione asked, never one to hold onto her curiously. Hagrid held up an obviously dead rooster.

"Second one killed." Hagrid told them shaking his head. "I need the headmaster's permission to put up a charm around the coop."

"Why?" Lin asked narrowing her eyes. "You're the groundskeeper; just do what you need to in order to keep them safe, Dumbledore doesn't need to be informed."

Hagrid looked distinctly uncomfortable as Hermione butted in.

"Hagrid was expelled a long time ago and can only do magic at the behest of the Headmaster. And it's _Professor_ Dumbledore, Gwen." The girl said disapprovingly.

"Whatever." Lin rolled her eyes before going on. "How long ago?"

"About fifty years ago…" Hagrid mumbled before shuffling off after bidding them a quick goodbye.

"Hm…" Lin gazed after him before walking down the stairs with her slightly confused friends.

Lin was highly amused as the others let out small screams at the sight of a petrified Justin and the smoking sight of Nearly Headless Nick, one of the resident ghosts, on the floor of the corridor they had just walked into.

She was, however, not amused when she was singled out and sent to wait in Dumbledore's office by a frantic McGonagall.

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the large circular room Lin was intrigued. There were rows of books lining the walls and little silver instruments that made off weird noises. The sorting hat sat on a stool that was beside Dumbledore's desk.

Lin frowned as she was drawn over to the silver instruments, three in particular.

The first one sent off alarms in her head immediately. Her enhanced sense of smell picked up the scent of blood in it, and she could feel that somehow it was hers. Angry, she looked at the other two that had weird spells on them that she could feel tugging at her magic.

'_Magic block? Monitoring my magical output?'_ Lin thought alarmed, not knowing why she knew this. All she knew was that they had to be destroyed.

'_Edmond is going to freak.'_ She thought as she placed the three instruments in her book bag and put that in her locket for further examination later. Turning she saw a weird sight.

An ugly sickly looking bird sat on a golden perch gazing at her tiredly. Without thinking Lin began to walk closer, humming softy.

"_Who are you little friend?" _Lin hummed a weird soft language she had never heard before.

"_I am Pheluwa, dubbed _Fawkes _by my bonded Albus._ _I am a phoenix in Myrna tongue." _Fawkes trilled back looking a little healthier by talking to her.

"_You're married to Dumbledore?" _Lin asked confused and a little disgusted. Fawkes let out a trill that Lin vaguely recognized as a laugh.

"_No, the bond we share is of a familiar's sort. I am Albus' familiar and he is mine. It is mutual, almost like a marriage except not as intimate." _The bird seemed to choke out in amusement. Lin grumbled before continuing her questioning.

"_How does that work?" _Fawkes seemed to understand because he responded standing up a little straighter.

"_A mutual exchange of blood, on both parts. We must both want the bond to happen for it to work."_ The bird told her seriously.

"_Why Dumbledore? You could have picked anyone…" _Lin trailed off as the bird looked distinctly sad, well as sad as a bird could look at any rate.

"_Our bond is nearly gone." _Fawkes confided to her. _"When we first met he was_ _a spirited, bright youth with a thirst for knowledge and a will for the good people, magical and non-magical. Slowly through the years though, he began to change. He helped people only if there was a benefit that he could gain from, or control. It didn't all start at once but… eventually people didn't seem to matter to him any longer."_

Lin could feel the sadness that the bird was pouring out and knew that the phoenix had tried to save Dumbledore from himself and failed.

"_I'm sorry." _Lin told Fawkes sincerely.

"_It's not your fault, highness. Corruption can overcome even the strongest of men." _Fawkes told her noting her surprised look.

"_You know who I am?" _She asked shocked.

"_Of course I know you, your majesty. Phoenix along with unicorns were sent to the 'new earth' that his highness the King created in order to monitor the humans and keep them from our home. I would, ofcourse, never uncover your secret without your discretion." _He told her seeing her suspicious look.

"_Not even to Dumbledore?" _Lin asked.

"_My loyalty lies with you and the rest of the royal family first and foremost."_ Fawkes burst into flames just as Dumbledore walked into the door.

* * *

After reporting the fate of her meaningless meeting with Dumbledore, in which the Headmaster asked invasive questions about her life that had nothing to do with the attacks, to her friends Lin began to pack for winter holidays.

The panic that Nearly Headless Nick's fate stirred up sent people into a giant frenzy to get home for the break.

Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George seemed to find the whole thing funny, shouting as she went by.

"Make way for the _Heir _of Slytherin! Seriously evil witch coming through…"

Percy, their older brother seemed to highly disapprove of their antics.

"This is no laughing matter!" He barked as they walked down the corridor the day before the break began.

"Get out of the way Percy! Lin's in a hurry." Fred grinned as George added on.

"Yeah, she's on her way to the Chamber of secrets to have tea with her fanged serpent…"

Lin grinned at the absurdity that people's fears brought about the whole rest of the night.

Arriving at King's Cross with her trunk plus Hedwig and Wanda's cages in her locket, who were flying ahead and sleeping in her pocket respectfully, the first person Lin saw was Edmond, who lit up upon seeing her. Walking straight over to him she threw her arms around him as he did the same, holding her against his chest.

"I missed you." He mumbled into her hair. She grinned as she pulled back.

"I missed you too." Lin replied before looking at the man and woman that Edmond had been standing with. The man was very tall, easily a foot and a half taller than Edmond with long white hair that was tied back and had Edmond's gray eyes. The woman, she thought, looked very familiar but she couldn't place her. She was Edmond's height and she had green hair the color of crisp leaves with bright blue eyes that shone with bubbly happiness.

"My, you've grown child!" The woman blurted out excitedly.

"Do I know you?" Lin asked smiling despite herself. The woman's grin was infectious. She opened her mouth too speak but the white haired man cut her off.

"We should save introductions for when you are safe, my lady." He said seriously, gazing at her with the same eerie seriousness that Theo's dad did. Edmond smiled and led her to the portal that separated the station from the muggle ones.

After walking away from platform 9 ¾, they went to an empty room in the train station and the white haired man waved his hand.

Lin felt a flash of magic just before a large vortex surrounded by odd runes appeared.

"Come on!" Edmond urged her, squeezing her hand before leading her through.

* * *

When Lin first arrived at '_Lesra-nrina'_ as she would learn to call it, she couldn't believe the beauty and sheer amounts of magic that surrounded her. Paradise didn't even come close to describing the perfection that surrounded her.

This was home, where she was meant to be.

Edmond smiled at her, seemingly sensing her thoughts.

"Let's go." The white haired man interrupted shooing them along a well worn path before them.

Sunshine shown through the tall ancient trees that lined the path as they walked towards an arch made of twisted vines and covered in large colorful flowers. Weird letters made of more vines sat in the middle of the archway, Lin guessed, spelled out the village that was ahead's name in the fae language.

People came out of their houses, which Lin noted where made out of the massive trees, and had windows as high as hundreds of feet up, and gazed at her curiously with wings fully exposed and wearing soft looking clothes of all colors. _'Something like cotton'_ she imagined, _'but better.'_ They all had a proud bearing about them. They were clearly people of power and all of them were very beautiful.

They walked through the silent clearing and to the biggest tree that Lin had ever seen. It was so massive she bet that if the older earth hadn't been cloaked in magic you could see it from space.

Continuing through the middle of the tree under one of the gigantic roots they walked into a clearing where the very air seemed to be entirely composed of magic. It was like a whole different world here.

"Welcome home, Gwendelin." A serene voice said. Lin stopped looking around and stared at the woman and two men in front of her.

The woman, a blonde, with clear calm blue eyes was the one who spoke.

"I am Alavorsa, Queen of the Fae and all creatures of earth, new and old. This is my mate Hiram, King of the Fae and all else." Alavorsa commented motioning to the man on her left who smiled brightly at her. If Lin had ever smiled in the mirror before at herself she would know they had the same smile.

"To my right," The Queen continued, "is my son Myrddin, Prince of the fae."

"I've seen you before!" Lin blurted out pointing to Myrddin. He smirked knowingly. "At the train station when I left Hogwarts for the summer."

"May I continue?" Alavorsa asked quirking an eyebrow. Lin nodded, completely unashamed.

"The man next to Edmond is his father Rylis. He is Hiram's first guard, leader of Mjrn." She told Lin nodding to the white haired man beside Edmond.

"The woman to your left is Edmond's mother Elena, my midwife, and your mother's godmother." She said of the bubbly green haired woman.

Silence followed this and Lin dug in her pocket.

"This is Wanda, she's my pet. She has always wanted to meet you guys." She said showing them the now irritable snake, which froze at the sight of the King and Queen.

"Pleasure." Hiram said warmly to the surprised snake.

"_How can you just show me to them with no warning?" _Wanda groused. Lin lifted her to eye level and snickered.

"_What would you have done with prior warning? Shed your skin?" _She snorted. Wanda sniffed disdainfully.

"_Maybe."_

"Gwen?" Edmond asked her, breaking up the pointless conversation. She turned to look around and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Huh?" She asked intelligently.

"That's the human in her, slow and inane." Myrddin sneered lightly. Something in Lin snapped.

"You remind me of my Uncle Vernon. He never had anything but rude hurtful comments about me and my parents. I haven't spoken two words to you, yet you have chosen to belittle not only myself but my father, his family and all humans in general." Lin spoke up gazing at him with blank green eyes before turning away not feeling up to being there anymore.

"This isn't gonna work out Edmond. I wanna go back." She said before leaving the clearing back the way she came. Her sadness and hurt washed over Edmond almost cripplingly as he followed her without a backwards glance.

"How could you? You promised to try!" Elena gasped angrily at Myrddin.

Hiram sighed before walking out the way Lin had gone.

* * *

Tears streamed down Lin's face she sat down at the small brook that she had found after shaking Edmond off, telling him that she needed to be alone for a while.

She had figured that her real family would love her just like all the other kid's families. She foolishly thought that they would be different then the Dursleys. She should have known that it was untrue but she had hoped _so much_…

'_Why did I come here?'_ Lin asked herself pulling her knees up to her chest after wiping her tears away.

'_Edmond probably hates me too. I'm a half-breed; he must be sickened to be married to such a freak. I don't wanna stay in this beautiful place, this doesn't suit someone like me.' _Lin didn't notice herself disappear from the brook just as Hiram stepped into the small clearing.

"Oh no child…" He murmured sadly staring at the place she had sat. He had heard her self-hating thoughts and had come too late to comfort her.

* * *

Lin found herself in a dark place that was covered in magic, like _Lesra-nrina_ only more suffocating.

"What brings a _Lesra fae_ here?" An oily voice asked silkily. Something brushed against her face softly.

"So pretty…" Something cold pressed against her lips and she blacked out into true darkness.

* * *

Winter break pasted quickly for everyone and nothing major happened except that Hermione was transformed into a were-tabby cat by accidently drinking cat hairs mixed into the polyjuice and Su and Padma found out that Malfoy wasn't the heir of Slytherin.

Term started up again and Lin's life went just as it had before. The only difference was the coldness her green eyes held and the end of any happiness she had had. She figured out how to shut Edmond out with Yahiya's help, whom she had met in that void space. She had understood how much of a freak Lin was. Yahiya hadn't known how to destroy the bond completely because no one in the past had ever wanted such a thing but she had helped her to push him away.

She was walking to lunch from giving Hermione, who was in the hospital wing, that weeks work when she came across Myrtle's bathroom, which was flooding again.

"What are you whining about now Myrtle?" Lin asked mildly as she walked in.

"Who's that?" Myrtle sobbed out. "Come to throw more stuff at me?"

"Why would I throw something at you? I wouldn't get any pleasure out of your pain so it isn't worth the effort." Lin drawled. Myrtle poked her head through the stall door and giggled as she emerged.

"I was just sitting in my U-bend and this book splashed into my toilet. It's over there." Myrtle pointed before disappearing.

Lin picked up the book which she flipped through after drying it only to see it was empty. The only mark on it was the name on the front, T. M. Riddle.

She could feel awful magic on it and after lunch she went to the back corner of the library and sat down at a table, doodling idly in it, hoping to stir the magic laying dormant in it.

Words quickly appeared on the page.

_Stop that! _

Lin scribbled into the book in response.

_What are you?_

_My name is Tom. What's your name? _The book asked innocently.

_I don't care who you are. I asked what you are. I can feel the dark magic in you and I am not very partial to having lots of patience lately. _Lin replied sharply.

_I can't say. _Tom treaded carefully. _Dumbledore is… critical of the magic I have done… of my greatness._

_What are you? _Lin asked one last time.

_A horcrux. _Tom finally admitted.

_What is that? _Lin asked curiously.

_Immortality. _Lin could almost hear the smugness in that one word.

_Whatever. _Lin physically shrugged before asking the diary a question seemingly out of the blue.

_Do you know anything about the chamber of secrets?_

She was drawn into the egotistical monster's memories and found out many things that she had no care about one way or another about Hagrid and Tom.

Lin left the diary on one of the shelves and forgot about it by dinner time.

* * *

Valentine's Day brought Lin's short fuse to its end when Lockhart had the bright idea to hire the dwarfs to sing people their Valentine's Day messages.

She got three days detention from almost succeeding in blasting one through a wall.

After a month and a half of homework and boredom, Easter holidays arrived it gave the second years the opportunity to pick their classes and Lin picked all her old ones plus Divination and Muggle Studies.

Hermione, against everyone's advice, signed up for all of them.

* * *

Lin was walking to the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match two days later with Hermione when she heard that annoying whiny voice again.

"_Ugh! I'm so hungry! All these yummy kids… Sal won't mind if just one goes missing will he?" _Lin distinctly heard a hiss in the words.

"Parseltongue…" She muttered, which Hermione caught.

"What about it?" She asked wide eyed. Lin told her about the fact she was a Parselmouth and the voice she had been hearing.

"I think I know…! I'll see you later! I've gotta go to the Library…" She bolted around the corner and Lin shrugged before continuing walking to the game.

Su, Lin, Padma, Theo, and Ron stood around Hermione's bed that night as Lin described the conversation she and Hermione had had, telling them she was a Parseltongue.

"A basilisk huh?" Su asked weakly after they had found the crumpled note in Hermione's petrified hand.

"Pretty ingenious really. It uses the pipes to get around…" Lin muttered staring at the paper in interest.

"Is that all you can say? What about Hermione?" Padma asked shocked.

"I can't do anything about her." Lin snorted lightly before walking out of the room. Su and Padma exchanged worried looks.

"She's so uncaring again. What happened?" Padma whispered sadly.

Lin went down to speak with Hagrid covered in her invisibility cloak after Professor Flitwick described the new curfew and teacher escort rules that the students had to abide by to the assembled students in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Why are you sicking the basilisk on people again after fifty years? Hermione trusted you and you tried to kill her…" Lin said coldly as she sat a Hagrid's large table clutching her wand in her lap and ignoring the cup of tea he had offered her politely.

He glanced at her horrified before looking at the door as Lin donned her cloak again and it opened. In walked a man with a stupid bright green hat on his head who she learned was Minister of Magic, the senior Malfoy, and Dumbledore. They argued at length about sending Hagrid to jail plus suspending Dumbledore and before they left Hagrid spoke up:

"If anyone wanted to find out some stuff all you'd have to do is follow the spiders."

Lin spotted a line of the little monsters heading towards the forbidden forest a week later in Herbology and told Su about it as Padma was a couple of chairs down, mad at Lin for some reason she couldn't be bothered to find out about.

"Wanna follow them?" Lin asked Su, who looked reluctant but agreed anyway.

* * *

Lin and Su made their way to where Aragog, Hagrid's big ass spider, was waiting. He told them that Hagrid hadn't done anything like kill Myrtle or open the Chamber.

After that Aragog sicked his millions of spider kids on them and all the pent anger Lin felt exploded after they were backed into a corner.

"Get down." She gritted out as Su complied.

Everything within a fifty foot radius besides Su was obliterated.

* * *

"So you think that Myrtle was the one killed fifty years ago?" Padma asked wide eyed after they sat down in their room and explained what happened.

"Well Lin does… She thinks that Myrtle died there and never left." Su supplied unhappily.

"All this is too much –" Padma started but was cut off by Lin in annoyance.

"Shut up Padma. You were so concerned about Hermione but now you wanna complain when it gets tough. Some fucking friend you are." She snapped before turning over to go to sleep.

* * *

Lin was sitting with the Gryffindors the next day with Ron when Ginny, Ron's little sister sat down in front of them obviously wanting to say something and looking very sickly.

Before she could say anything more that it was about the chamber Percy practically forced her out of the chair.

Lin had the feeling that it was important too.

* * *

Lockhart had abandoned Lin and Ron, who she had taken to hanging out with more, after class instead of escorting them like he should have in accordance with the new school wide safety policy. Then they had a minor run in with McGonagall who sent them off to visit Hermione in the hospital wing.

Ron took out the page that Hermione had ripped out of a library book.

"Everything fits. The roosters, the spiders fleeing, plus people have never looked the basilisk in the eye only reflections or the like. I have also been hearing the voice through the wall so the most likely way it's getting around is the pipes like Hermione thought." Lin mused.

"The puddle… Lin! What if the entrance – Myrtle mentioned that she died fifty years ago in that bathroom and the girl who was killed the first time the chamber was opened was killed in one too…"

"You think Myrtle was killed by the basilisk huh?" Lin summed up, amused as she had thought of that a long while ago.

"Let's ask!" He told her, dragging the Ravenclaw to the door.

They ran out of the room but ducked into a room to avoid a teacher that ran by.

"This is the teachers' lounge!" Lin hissed as there was a commotion outside. Ron panicked and pulled her to a wardrobe filled with smelly cloaks.

"_All students will to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please." _McGonagall's amplified voice boomed as the teachers filed into the room.

A few minutes later McGonagall swept into the room looking ashen.

"A student has been taken into the chamber." She said abruptly.

"How can you be sure?" One of the teachers gasped out.

"Another message was scribbled under the first message: _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_"

"Who is it?" Madam Hooch asked quietly.

"Ginny Weasley." Lin didn't hear much of the conversation for the next few minutes as she held Ron, who trembled in her arms.

* * *

Having heard about how Lockhart was supposedly going to 'save Ginny', Lin and Ron made their way to his office about an hour later.

"You chicken-shit! You're running!" Lin raged as Ron looked thunderstruck.

"What about my sister?" He gaped at the man who shot them a wary look.

After admitting he was a fraud, who had memory charmed many people who had really done all the work in his book, Lockhart whipped around quickly intending to do the same to them. Lin, who already had her wand out quickly disarmed him and stored his wand in her locket.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know where the chamber is." Lockhart pleaded.

"You're in luck, we know where it is and you're going to be the bait." Lin told him cruelly. "I'm irritated and I have no problem torturing you to soften you up…"

Lockhart quickly agreed to walk with them to Myrtle's bathroom.

* * *

"How did you die Myrtle?" Lin asked as they walked in. Myrtle poked her head through the stall door and beamed happily.

"It was dreadful." She giggled. "I died in this stall. I was being teased by this one girl and I ran into the stall to cry. Then I heard a boy's voice and I was coming out to tell him to go away and… I died."

"How did it happen?" Lin pressed.

"I saw a pair of big yellow eyes over by that sink." She pointed. "I didn't hurt or anything. Everything just kinda went dark…" Myrtle trailed off when Lin walked away towards the sink.

She bent down and examined the sink seeing the snake that was carved there as Ron held Lockhart at wand point.

"Say something in Parseltongue!" Ron told her as Lockhart looked shocked.

"A Parselmouth?" He gasped as Ron poked him in the back with him wand warningly.

"_Open now." _Lin hissed. The sink slid down and showed a hidden dark tunnel.

"You first, Lockhart." Ron told him coldly. The fake tried to protest but Lin reminded him that she had no problem hurting him. He slid quickly down into the tunnel.

"Whatever happens, if you think that you might die, run." Lin said seriously as she grasped Ron's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze before letting go and jumping down into the unknown.

* * *

Sliding down the pipe had to have been one of the most fun experiences Lin had ever had. All the twists and turns were exhilarating and had her cheering all the way down.

After they all reached the end Lin magically cleaned all the slime and dirt from her and Ron's person before looking around.

"Remember, if you see any movement close your eyes." She warned. They walked a little ways down the tunnel and encountered the basilisk's shed skin when Lockhart snatched Ron's broken wand and brandished it threateningly.

"End of the line kids!" He smirked triumphantly.

After boasting a bit, he tried to do Memory charm with Ron's wand which backfired. This led to Lockhart being thrown into the wall of the tunnel violently, causing the room to cave in, separating Lin from Ron and Lockhart.

"Lin are you alright?" Ron yelled worriedly looking at the wall of rocks that split them up.

"I'm okay, what about you and Lockhart?" Lin asked not really caring about the second one.

"I'm good but Lockhart was blasted by the wand… idiot…" Ron called back.

"Good! See if you can shift some of this rock. I'm gonna go find Ginny. If I don't come back in an hour –" Lin started but was cut off by Ron who was obviously trying to keep calm.

"Just… just come back okay? I'll move this so you… can get through." Ron told her in a slightly trembling voice.

"Alright." Lin nodded to herself as she walked on, not feeling any of the confidence she normally had.

-oOo-

After making it past another Parseltongue locked door Lin walked into a long, barely lit room with pillars carved like snakes. At the end of the tunnel she saw an ugly statue of a man who she assumed to be Salazar Slytherin and –

"Ginny!" Lin gasped running over to the pale figure lying on the floor, dropping her wand to check the girl over.

"Wake up, Ginny. Ron will be so pissed if you're dead…" Lin muttered shaking her lightly.

"She won't wake." A soft voice said behind her. Lin snapped her head around and saw someone she knew couldn't be here.

"Tom Riddle?" She asked skeptically.

"She's still alive, but only just." Tom told her, ignoring her surprise.

"That's because you're sucking the life out of her right, horcrux?" Lin said coldly. Tom laughed. It was highly unpleasant.

"How smart you are, little one. Tell me though, how did an infant like you defeat Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard alive?" Tom asked her silkily.

"What do you care about that monster?" Lin asked in annoyance as Tom's eyes narrowed. He then proceeded to tell Lin about what Ginny had been through with the Diary, about framing Hagrid, and about who he was.

"Voldemort… is my past, present and future…" He whispered after his longwinded speech. He pulled Lin's wand from his pocket which Lin wincingly hadn't notice missing and wrote his name in the air before switching the letters around to read 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'.

He then explained how his life was sucky with his dad abandoning him before birth and growing up in orphanage.

Lin snorted rudely, cutting him off.

"You may be powerful but there are people out there way more powerful then you could ever be. You are just a two bit whiner with an inferiority complex." Before Tom could become properly enraged Fawkes appeared.

"Pheluwa! I mean Fawkes!" Lin gaped as the bird circled overhead. Gripped its strong talons was a ragged little bundle that it dropped in front of Lin. She unfolded the bundle, feeling completely annoyed when she saw it was just the sorting hat.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his savior? A bird and a ragged ass hat?" Tom cackled.

Fawkes landed on her shoulder and Lin resisted the urge to knock him off.

Tom questioned her again about his defeat at the hands of her infantile self – "Why would I know, you dumb shit? I wasan _infant _then, duh." – before losing his temper and summoning the basilisk from Slytherin's statue. Or at least attempting to.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." _Nothing happened.

Lin snorted quietly as Tom's face twisted unpleasantly.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin!"_ Tom hissed in annoyance.

"_Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist…" _The voice Lin had been hearing all year grumbled as the mouth of the statue opened revealing a gaping hole.

As Lin got off the ground, closing her eyes, and backed into the chamber wall, Fawkes took flight. The king of serpents landed on the ground with a large _thump._

"_Kill her." _Tom hissed triumphantly.

"_No way! Do you know who she is?" _The basilisk balked at him. There was then a loud angry hissing and the walls shook as something massive, presumably the basilisk, hit it.

"_Ow! OMG, why?" _The snake gasped as Lin opened her eyes to see Fawkes clawing the serpent's eyes out.

"_No!" _Tom yelled angrily. _"Bad bird! Stop, cease and desist at once!" _

Lin bit her lip to stop from laughing. Tom apparently hadn't forgotten her though.

"_Forget the bird Maximus!"_ Lin choked at the name that the basilisk –_ Maximus –_ possessed.

"_Get the girl, you can still smell her! Kill her!" _Tom barked. The serpent's thrashing tail slapped the sorting hat into her hands. For some reason Lin still wouldn't be clear of later on, she put the sorting hat on.

"Any bright ideas, hat?" She muttered watching Maximus warily as it rose sniffing the air. The hat didn't respond but contracted violently and something heavy crashed into her head so hard she fell and blacked out for a second, just in time as the basilisk struck where she had been moments before.

Maximus reared again and Lin swept off the hat and grabbed the hilt of the sword within and pulled.

Yellow diamonds the size of eggs gleamed brightly on the silver sword's hilt. Lin didn't have long to admire it as she stood up. The snake slammed into her as she jabbed the sword up using her full body weight.

Warm blood splashed her as she felt a terrible pain just below her elbow. The long fang that had penetrated her armed broke off as Maximus slumped sideways, twitching.

Lin slid down the wall as Fawkes soared overhead. She could barely hear Tom taunting her in the background as her vision darkened. Something soft landed on her lap – Tom's diary – and Lin took the fang out of her arm and plunged it into the middle of it without a second thought.

Tom screamed and Ginny stirred as Lin fell completely into darkness.

* * *

The first thing Lin noticed was how utterly similar she and Lily looked. Same nose. Same eyes. Same hair.

Same smile.

"Hello Gwendelin." Her mother smiled softly. Her warm words rolled over the twelve year old like a fresh summer breeze.

"Oh great, I get to spend my afterlife not only as a twelve year old midget but I also have to spend it with you." Lin huffed in annoyance. "Where's James? Fate doesn't seem on its game today! I expected to be rolling in double unwanted parental love. I feel slighted."

"_Your father _couldn't be here. It's just you and me today." Lily stressed the first part sternly.

"Yeah well save it. I'm done with family and love and all that shit. Just leave me alone." Lin growled out, turning away. Lily sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry." She told Lin sadly.

"For what? Abandoning me to those people? For the fact that I'll never belong to either world? For all those people who wish I was you and resent the fact I'm not?" Lin asked folding her arms around herself comfortingly.

"Don't be. Just leave me alone. That's all I want." She muttered.

Lily blinked away tears as she looked at the back of her daughter's bowed head.

"I didn't mean of any of this to happen." Lily shook her head. "I only wanted to protect you. I didn't know all of this would happen. I love you so much Gwennie."

Tears slid down Lin's cheeks when she heard that name. Her mum had been the only one to call her that.

"You can't take back anything that's happened so there's no point to being sorry." Lin told her mother lowly.

"They love you, you know. My family, Mum, Dad, and Myrddin, they care for you. Myrddin and my mum always had a problem with James being human –"

"This is why they hate me." Lin cut in angrily. "They will never see me as family because of who – _what_ – my father is. It's all your fault." She turned around sharply and glared at her mother.

"They love you." Lily's doe eyes, the same as Lin's, gazed at her unflinchingly. "They are just still angry because of the war. Give it some time please."

Lin shook her head, feeling exhausted.

"I opened my heart to them. I thought… I thought they would be different. I thought they would accept me, that they were my true family that had _finally _come for me after so long. After all the beatings, yelling, and general abuse. I thought I was free from that. All I got was the same hate I always got. And now you know what? After all that? I'm tired of giving. Tired of waiting, hoping, and praying. Whatever hope I clung to before is gone. I have nothing left." Lin told her dispassionately, her normally bright green eyes darkening to near black.

"I learned a long time ago that no matter what you do, people never change. I thought I was smarter than this but I wanted to be loved so much I let them make me think it could really happen." Lily started to cry at the hopelessness in Lin's voice.

"You can stay with me." Lily told her tearfully. "I was supposed to convince you to go back but… I can't send you back to that." She lifted her arms and Lin started forward toward the only love that she had ever known.

The last thing she saw was the fury on her mother's face as she fell into darkness once more.

* * *

"… should be dead, I've never seen a more incredible recovery." Lin heard a feminine voice say as she woke up. A sterile smell hit her and she groaned knowing that she was in the hospital wing.

"It would seem your patient is awake." Dumbledore chuckled as she opened her eyes.

"Go to hell." Lin growled as she sat up. A couple of people gasped.

"Language Miss Potter!" Professor Sprout told her sternly.

"Why are you here?" Lin snapped back, not in the mood at all. "Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore I can understand but neither you nor Professor Snape have anything to do with this."

"That's enough Potter!" McGonagall cut in before Lin could go on.

"No its not!" Lin shouted at the shocked teacher. "I am tired of this garbage ass school. Nosy politicians, corrupt school board members, fifty years old conspiracies. I told you at the beginning of this year that Voldemort" The teachers seated around her except Dumbledore flinched. "was gonna come back to this thrice damned school didn't I? And what do you do? You let him unleash a _fucking basilisk, _kidnap a student, maim many others and nearly kill one where he succeeded before. Then you wanna question me for asking why there are useless fucking people in here? Well excuse the fuck outta me for saving your ass-backward crackpot school _again _where you failed to, you wastes of space." Lin sat back on her pillows after her tirade feeling no satisfaction at all. She just felt empty.

"Well if you hate it so much, leave." Snape said silkily. McGonagall's head snapped up to stare at him angrily.

"Now Severus," Dumbledore chided lightly. "Miss Potter, however _uncouthly _put, has a right to be angry."

The Weasleys plus all her friends chose that moment to burst into the room.

Padma practically lunged across the room to hug her.

"We were so worried!" She gasped into Lin's hair. "You were passed out when they brought you up and there was so much blood!"

Padma pulled back and stared at her with tear filled eyes. Lin sighed and told them what happened in the chamber, leaving out meeting her mother.

"Where's the sword?" She asked when she was finished. Dumbledore reached down and grabbed it off the floor before handing it to her. Letters gleamed on the side of the blade:

_Helga Hufflepuff_

"Chivalry has always been a trait that Hufflepuff has stood for, though few know it." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. "Only a true Hufflepuff, unafraid of toil and the will to do what must be done in the face of adversity could have pulled that out of the hat."

Malfoy Senior then stormed into the room, got insulted, threatened, then freed his house elf Dobby by throwing him, accidentally ofcourse, a sock that Lin had wrapped around the Diary that she tossed at him before storming back out humiliated.

"As _wonderful _as this is I'm afraid I must interject." A voice that Lin knew very well said politely.

"What is this, a party?" She huffed.

"Seems like it." Edmond smiled indulgently at her.

"And who might you be mister…?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"My name is Edmond." He told them walking over to Lin's bed and sitting beside her on it, taking her hand. Lin shook her head frantically at him but he just smiled before kissing her cheek lightly.

"Gwendelin is my wife."

McGonagall sputtered as everyone else gaped. Lin groaned putting her head in her hands.

"You're _married?_" Theo asked sounding angry.

Lin looked as saw the various looks of shock everyone's faces on, except Theo who looked hurt, or Su's knowing one. She made a mental note to speak to Su after this.

"Yeah I am." Lin told them.

"That's impossible –" Dumbledore started before Edmond cut him off.

"Why? Is it because you would have known about it and stopped it, if you could? I assure you it's perfectly legal under not only pureblood law but it is filed in the muggle world too." He told Dumbledore stiffly.

"If you all could leave I have a few things to speak about with my wife." It wasn't so much of a request but an order that they reluctantly obeyed.

Edmond reached up and stroked her cheek. Lin flinched back away from has touch. He sighed.

"We were making such progress. You trusted me and then winter solstice happened." Edmond said sadly. "Now you won't even look at me, will you?"

"Leave me alone." Lin mumbled staring her sheets.

"I'm afraid I can't. You've my heart, you see? I can't let you go." He smiled at her softly. Lin shook her head, finally looking at him.

"You haven't got to lie to me Edmond. I know you hate me too, just like the rest of my family…" She told him flatly.

"I guess I'm just useless." He said lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Lin frowned at him.

"I can't even find a way to keep you happy. I've allowed other people to destroy our bond _again_, and I let you almost be killed _again._ I guess I was a wrong choice for your mate on the Queen's behalf. You aren't even old enough to know pain but you've experienced more then you deserve. I've never been able to protect you, and I _never _will." Edmond told her quietly.

Lin felt her heart shatter at his words and then realized that it wasn't what she was feeling but what he was.

"Edmond…" Lin choked out as he stood up. She reached for him but he stepped back and shook his head.

"I won't burden you anymore, my princess. I promise." With that he disappeared.

It was her heart's turn to break as their bond finally broke.

* * *

Lin had never felt more miserable as she did as the Hogwarts Express pulled up to its station and Edmond wasn't there. Her grandparents, Myrddin, and Edmond's parents were there but he wasn't.

Seeing this, she walked right past them and through the gate where her human family was.

'_This is where I belong.' _Lin thought seeing the disgust on her Aunt Petunia's face. _'I don't belong in their world.'_

She didn't look back.

* * *

END


	5. Flourish

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Chapter Word Count: 10,254

Rating: M

Warning: Language, Gender bending, Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse

_Life and Royalty_ Chapter Five: Flourish

* * *

"_Lesra fae_ are so foolish…" A dark voice murmured as a figure crept into Lin's room on Privet Drive two days later around midnight.

"To give us such a treasure. She was already drowning and to cut last hope she clung to…" The voice chuckled stroking her cheek.

"Wake up my little bride." The figure whispered pulling her into the shadows.

* * *

Lin awoke in an expansive bed with what seemed like a million pillows on it. It was so comfortable she didn't move for several minutes before sitting up and looking around the dimly lit room carefully.

A boy with messy jet black hair and dark red eyes watched her from his position sitting beside her.

"Do you like it?" He asked smiling softly at her showing rows of sharp teeth.

"It's soft." Lin mumbled quietly. She didn't know what it was but something about him sent off every danger alarm in her mind.

"Good, I want you to feel at home here." He told her warmly tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Um, thanks? Who are you and where am I?" Lin asked cautiously.

"My name is Jack and you are in my room inside _Arsel-nrina._" Jack told her quietly.

"What's _Arsel-nrina_?" She asked. Jack sighed and gazed at her pityingly.

"Of course _those people _wouldn't have told you of us." Seeing her complete confusion he continued. "_Arsel _means dark in the language of the fae, just as _Lesra _means light. _Nrina_ means kingdom. Understand?" Lin nodded slowly.

"Good. I am Prince of _Arsel-nrina, _Jack Fiend." Jack smiled proudly.

"And Fiend in English is someone evil. I take it that's no coincidence?" Lin asked him knowingly.

"You're right. Has anyone ever told you of the war between _Lesra_, _Arsel_, and _Myrna_?" He questioned.

"Yes but what's _Myrna_?" She asked pushing away the memories of her and Edmond's conversations together.

"_Myrna _means flightless beauty. It is also another word for human." He told her patiently.

"What about the war?" Lin asked.

"My people were tired of the _Lesra fae _being so smug about how perfect they were. They tolerated it for as long as they could stand but eventually they decided that things had to change. I suppose that my people found out the reason why the _Lesra_ were in power when some of us were slaughtered and the rest imprisoned here in the shadows of the new world, _Myrna_." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, which stuck up even more.

"I'm sorry." Lin said sympathetically.

"You of all people should know that being sorry changes nothing." He said staring at her knowingly. Lin winced as he shook his head.

"No, you see its no one's fault but ours. Long ago we were _free_. Having the ability to move through the world as we pleased and we were treated as equals in a kingdom that welcomed all that dwelled within it." Lin could hear the longing and sadness in his voice. "We had it all and threw it away because they were _jealous_ of their light, when we lived in a place that no _Lesra _could go without our consent. Where we were _gods._ Now we are nothing more than leftovers of something that once was _great_!" The last part was said quietly but fiercely.

"I wasn't…" He mumbled lowly, making Lin strain to hear. "I wasn't alive for that war, I'm barely sixteen. But I've always heard stories of the old world. Such beauty and magic always sounded unbelievable. I've wanted to see it since I could understand words and because of the past I'll never see my true home."

Lin gazed at the black sheets sadly as Jack snuck a look at her and smirked at how easily she was to draw in with his story.

"I can't go there." Lin told him softly. "I don't have a place there either."

"Of course you do." Jack said sounding confused. "You are their princess."

"I'm a half-breed. My Grandmother tried to marry me to a _Lesra_ but he hates me too." Lin said sadly as Jack almost bust a gut trying to keep the laughter from spilling forth at her stupidity.

"Well…" Jack said slowly, sounding sympathetic. "You could be with me… I know what it's like, being an outcast. You can stay with me, okay? Nobody will care about that stuff here."

He held his hand out to her expectantly. Lin stared for a moment before taking his hand. The last thing she saw was the triumph on Jack's face.

* * *

Hiram, Alavorsa, Myrddin, Rylis, Elena, and Edmond stood in a circle around Elena's viewing mirror in stunned silence.

"How could this happen?" Alavorsa covered her mouth in horror.

"I had no idea the _Arsel_ made a barrier blocking us access." Hiram said in an interested voice, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Who cares about that? What about our granddaughter?" Alavorsa asked outraged.

"We cannot change how she feels nor can we change the past." The King shrugged. "You all started it so you save her. I'm tired of saving the world." With that he walked away. Alavorsa gaped at her departing mate before turning back to everyone else.

"Edmond, the bond that _Arsel_ made with Gwen shouldn't be possible with your bond in place so you can reject it." She said in triumph, only for him to look away in shame.

"I can't…" Edmond muttered. Elena's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" She whispered in dawning horror. Everyone else seemed to catch on as well.

"I thought it would make her happy…" He told them sadly.

"You_ didn't. _Oh Edmond…" His mother sobbed out. Rylis put his arms around her, which didn't help at all.

"Well." Myrddin said lightly. "We get to see if distance truly does make the heart grow fonder."

Elena glared at him.

"This is all _your fault_!" Edmond had never heard his mother raise her voice before and was admittedly a little disturbed by it.

"You just had to comment didn't you? It was just a snake and you blew it way out of proportion. Gwen only wanted your love and acceptance and _what did you do?_" Elena screamed enraged at the stunned prince.

"You _threw it in her face!_ I have never been ashamed to be a _Lesra _before but now…" She seethed before stomping away in disgust. Rylis left without a word after her.

Edmond barely noticed Myrddin leave as he sat on the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs, feeling empty inside.

"What have I done?" He whispered.

* * *

Lin woke up in her room at Privet drive and wondered if meeting Jack had all been a dream.

"_Nope, it all happened. You and I are one." _His voice cackled gleefully as he appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come out of the shadows…" Lin gasped out, stepping back. Jack's hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her close. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and spoke to her quite happily.

"I can go wherever my _bonded _is, regardless of barriers." Lin swallowed heavily and looked into his cold red eyes.

"I need to start breakfast for my family. Can you let go of me please?" She asked politely as she could.

He smirked and let her go.

During breakfast, as if to make things worse, Uncle Vernon announced that his sister was coming to visit around dinner time.

* * *

After hours of sitting in her room reading a book and trying to ignore the boy lying on her floor sunning himself gleefully, Lin heard the sound of Aunt Petunia calling her down to start dinner.

It started to rain heavily suddenly and almost as soon as she finished cooking Uncle Vernon and Marge walked through the door, soaked.

As soon as she saw Lin, Marge snidely asked,

"You're still here?"

"Yes." Lin said through gritted teeth. Marge sneered.

"Listen to how ungrateful you sound. If you had been dumped with me, it would have been straight to the orphanage. Vernon and Petunia open their home to you and this is how you repay them?" Marge went on not realizing the danger she was in.

"You mustn't blame yourself about how this one turned out Vernon. Bad blood will out! I mean just look at her mother –" Marge's hand which had been waving in Lin's direction exploded in a shower of gore. Marge passed out as Delilah and Petunia screamed. Vernon had backed into a corner staring at Lin with wide eyes.

"Wow." Jack whistled appearing beside her. "Humans are _stu-pid!_"

"Get out." Petunia whimpered as Ripper, Marge's dog hid under the table.

"I think I'm finished being abused here…" Lin murmured eyes blank and cold.

* * *

Lin sat outside on the lawn about an hour later, covered in a blanket, as the Aurors questioned her.

"Okay Gwendelin, can I call you that?" The woman in front of her smiled reassuringly. The dark mark, Jack's work, hung ominously in the air before the Aurors finally managed to dispel it.

Gwen nodded timidly. The woman smiled again.

"Now you're not in any trouble okay? I just need you to tell me what happened." The lady told her softly.

"I had just gone upstairs because my Auntie Marge was teasing me." Her eyes watered innocently and the Auror nodded sympathetically.

"I never thought…" Lin shook her head and tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Go on." The woman coaxed.

"I heard a sort of cut off scream that I knew was my Aunt Petunia and I hid in the hole under my bed until all the screams and… and the laughter stopped." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees.

The Auror knelt in front of her.

"It's okay now sweetie. You did great. My Auror friend here Mister Weston is going to take you somewhere safe okay?" The lady told her as she nodded timidly before standing up. Weston put a hand on her shoulder before squeezing it reassuringly to which she didn't react. They disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Lin's first thought upon arrival was how stupid wizards were.

'_My safe house is the Leaky Cauldron? Honestly?' _She gaped inwardly but kept that same sad defeated look on her face as the Auror ushered her into her room and told her to stay put for the night.

She spent a week by herself with only Hedwig and Wanda for company when Jack reappeared. He popped into the room as she was getting ready for bed.

To her complete shock, Edmond was with him holding a disgruntled Su Li by the arm.

"Go on. Explain." Edmond glowered at Su, looking madder than Lin had ever seen him.

"I didn't mean for you to be hurt, your Majesty truly!" Su pleaded to her, cowering.

"What are you talking about Su?" Lin asked worried and confused. Su took a deep breath as Jack scowled.

"My ancestors were deeply loyal to the Royal family. We were not corrupted as the other _Myrna_ were yet we were cast into this backwater imitation of our world right alongside our war mongering brethren. We vowed to not only protect the Royal family but to return the _Myrna _to their former glory. This is why I became your friend. I knew what had happened between you and Lord Grodenwell and I provided Lord Fiend with your blood so he could take you away from the Dursley's house. I thought that if you couldn't be happy with your soulmate that maybe you could be happy with mine." Tears welled up in Su's eyes and she looked away.

"What?" Lin gasped focusing on the last part. "Your_ soulmate? _Jack is your soulmate? Then why did you…?" Jack sighed and answered her.

"I wanted to protect Su and be close to her. Under normal circumstances she and I would never even meet." He told her honestly.

"Why?" Lin asked.

"Humans and fae of any kind are forbidden to have contact because of the war. I found out when I was five that I had an _Arsel _for a soulmate and my family was livid. They had conceived me to be at your side and regain our honor and it seemed a great betrayal to them for this to happen, so I met Jack in secret and watched and helped you along where I could. When you and Edmond broke your bond, I convinced him to bond with you so you could be happy. I figured that all you wanted was someone to love you for who you were and thought Jack could do it since we could never be together." Su told her sadly.

Lin blinked slowly, and then smiled to everyone's shock. She walked over to Jack and took his hand before waking over to Su doing the same. She made them hold hands and then put her hands over each of their hearts.

"Jack Sinclair, First Prince of _Arsel-nrina. _Su Anis, guardian to the third _Lesra-nrina_ Princess. Bond together from this day forth, _Hiram."_ Lin felt her bond with Jack break without a fight and Jack and Su's settle firmly. Su gasped.

"Gw- Majesty, it's forbidden!" She told her sorrowfully. Lin smirked.

"Who cares? I _am _princess if you haven't forgotten so I can break whatever rules I want to. I decreed it and therefore it is so. Jack you are fully allowed to come and go as it pleases you to see Su and Su if your parents have a problem they can take it up with me." Her smirk broadened at the disbelief on their faces.

Jack grabbed Su around the waist and disappeared before Lin could change her mind.

"That was a rather nice thing you did for your friend." Edmond spoke up when they were gone.

"I didn't want to be with Jack anyway so it was win-win for everyone involved." Lin told him carelessly as she sat on her bed and fluffed her pillow, going back to prepping for bed.

"We need to talk." He said softly. Lin looked at him in surprise.

"Oh? I thought you weren't going to 'burden me anymore'." Lin said lightly as he winced.

"I just wanted you to be happy. You did tell me to go away." Edmond pointed out.

"I'm an emotionally damaged, irrational twelve year old. Do you really think I wanna be alone? I want a family that loves me unconditionally and a reason to live. I dunno what's good for me because I've never had anything good in my life to compare it to." Lin looked into his gray eyes and let out a longing, slightly sarcastic sigh.

"Oh well. Try again next lifetime." She shrugged lying down on the bed and cutting off her light with a flick of her hand.

Edmond left without another word.

* * *

Two more weeks went by before Hermione arrived in the pub in a flurry of worry and mothering.

"Su wrote me about what happened at your aunt's house! Are you alright?" She gasped out. Lin smiled at the frantic girl, confusing her even more.

"Here I made this for you." Lin told her holding out a necklace. Hermione looked puzzled but took it and put on.

"Um, thanks…" She told her obviously touched friend.

"Come to my room with me." Lin said dragging her up the stairs before the girl could get a word in edgewise.

"Jack, come in here!" She called as soon as they were inside and she had shut the door. The boy stepped out of the shadows looking much happier than Lin had seen in the short time she knew him. Hermione squeaked at his sudden appearance.

"Your Majesty?" Jack inquired calmly.

"Is there any place in _Arsel-nrina_ where she and I can talk in private? Oh and I want to see Lady Yahiya soon if you could pass that along please? Thanks." Lin asked him, thoroughly confusing Hermione.

"You guys can talk in my study and a meeting with my mum? I'll get right on that, my Lady." He nodded before pulling them into the shadows.

* * *

Lin and Hermione arrived in a room made up mostly of cherry oak with wall to wall bookshelves. Both of them took a moment to restrain from ripping a book off the wall and settling down to read it when Hermione remembered why they were there.

"Gwen what did you want to talk about?" She asked snapping her friend out of the drooling trance she had been in.

"Oh right! That necklace is a special one that is made in _Lesra-nrina_." Lin held up her hand to forestall any questions.

"I'll explain everything I promise okay?" At Hermione's nod she continued. "That necklace not only helps the mind to organize itself but it protects it from outside invasion until said mind builds up its own defenses. With me so far?" Lin asked sitting on one of the plush dark red chairs. Hermione nodded again slowly, sitting in the chair across from Lin's.

Then Lin told Hermione everything.

* * *

Almost an hour and a half later Hermione just stared at her best friend.

"You're a Princess." Nod.

"You're married but you're not together with him anymore." Nod.

"Your mum married outside of her species and your Grandmother and Uncle hate you because you were a product of that." Nod.

"Humans incited a war that led us to being banished to a whole other world." Nod.

"Su's soulmate bonded with you in order to be closer to her because Su would be disgraced if they got together." Nod.

"You're half Fairy." Nod.

"Su was conceived to be your wingman." Small laugh. Nod.

"You killed your abusive human aunts, uncle, and cousin in a fit of rage. Then you lied to law enforcement about it and got away with it." Nod.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Being friends with you is like a bad, ridiculous dream you know? It's funny one minute and then extremely unbelievable next." Hermione told her truthfully.

Lin shrugged lightly.

"You only have to hear about it, I live it every crack-tastic day of my life. And it doesn't seem to get better no matter what I do." She ran her fingers through her hair in aggravation.

"Why don't you just make up with Edmond like you obviously want to?" Hermione asked her confused.

"It's not that simple." Lin told her.

"Yeah it is! You just want it to be complicated. Just apologize and get it over with. You'll be a lot happier, trust me." Hermione replied simply. Lin blinked before nodding and disappearing.

Hermione looked around before shrugging and grabbing a random book off the wall and settling down to read it.

* * *

Lin appeared in front of Edmond silently, not even knowing how she did it.

He was quite naked and Lin's twelve year old brain shorted just before she passed out.

* * *

Edmond quirked a curious blue eyebrow at the red haired lump on his floor before carefully stepping over her and continuing over to the cupboard, where his clothes were.

After pulling some underwear, a shirt and some pants on, he turned and scooped Lin off the floor.

"Come to scold me some more?" He frowned at her sleeping form before walking across the room and laying her in his bed.

He then made his way to the living room. He supposed his mother should know Lin was here…

* * *

Lin awoke to Edmond's scent all around her. She snuggled into his pillow with a sigh, not even caring where she was.

"That's great, even my own pillow gets more love from my mate then I do." Said boy groused. Lin blinked sleepily and saw Edmond's gray eyes gazing at her from his place in the chair beside his bed. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was slouching. His sky blue hair, Lin noticed, had decided to become extremely messy and pointed in every direction. He looked very handsome.

All the sudden, Lin didn't know why he wanted her. She looked away.

"Oh come on now. I was joking." Edmond groaned seeing that. "You came to see me right? Didn't you want to talk to me now?"

"I wanted to apologize." She mumbled. He perked up and sat straighter in his chair.

"What was that? I can't hear you when you talk to my pillow." Lin sighed at his words and turned to stare at him, feeling insecure again.

"I'm sorry okay?" Lin told him seriously. "I… I knew from the minute I met you that you cared for me. I've always been able tell that sort of thing about people. I was just so used to keeping people at arm's length because everyone leaves or hurts me eventually. Not since my mum and dad were alive have I known anyone who cared about me like you did and I was suspicious. The skeptical part of me just kept saying you were leading me on and I would be hurt all over again. Then I came here and met my family and I just… gave up on being happy. So after that I figured that if I pushed hard enough that you would just leave. I wanted you to go but I didn't know why. Then I almost died trying to save my friend's sister and I saw my mom in the afterlife or whatever that was and told her that I was tired of all the rejection I always got from the people who were supposed to love me the most and that I didn't want to keep living…"

"What?" Edmond asked her horrified. She nodded then continued.

"My mum was crying and told me that she was there to convince me to keep living but she didn't want to send me back if I was suffering so much so she told me I could stay with her forever and opened her arms to me. I tried to go to her but something pulled me away and I woke up in the hospital wing. When I woke up I was really angry and took it out on the teachers that were around my bed. After that my friends came in, and then you did. I was sad because I thought that the only person that loved me was the one person I couldn't go to and I wanted you to leave me alone again. I just wanted to be by myself to mourn and when you didn't go I said something that I knew would hurt you. I felt so cold after you left and I just kinda avoided thinking about what happened and before I knew it I was bonded to Jack and tearing my family into bloody little pieces." Lin recounted for him softy.

"You killed your family?" Edmond asked slowly. Lin lowered her eyes and all the sudden she wanted to leave. Her chest felt heavy and she wanted to cry. She didn't care about killing her non-blood related family, but she just knew Edmond hated her now for it.

Edmond pulled her onto his lap, hugging her close before she could act on her thoughts.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He mumbled into her hair. Tears leaked down Lin's face and onto Edmond's shirt.

"You don't hate me?" She whimpered. He squeezed her tighter against him.

"I've _never _hated you. I love you and I always have." Edmond kissed the top of her head.

Lin finally believed him.

* * *

She pulled away from him suddenly.

"I have to get Hermione! I left her in _Arsel-nrina._" Edmond's eyes widened as Lin disappeared from his grip.

A few moments later she reappeared in his room with the curly-haired bookworm in toe.

Hermione flushed when she saw Edmond.

"H…hello, how do you do?" She stuttered out. Lin snorted when Edmond smiled back politely.

"He's not anybody special. You don't have to be all nice to him." Lin flapped her hand as he snorted.

"Gwen that's rude! And whether you pay attention or not, him being married to you makes him Prince of _Lesra-nrina._" Hermione said indignantly.

"Not that I don't enjoy being insulted by you dear, she does have a point." Edmond told Lin as he stood up.

"No one cares." She grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it. Lin tugged on his shirt and he bent down obligingly so she could mess it up again.

"Would you like to witness our re-bonding?" Edmond asked Hermione after straightening up, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Re-bonding?" Lin squeaked.

"Of course." Edmond smirked. "You don't expect me to let someone snatch you up again do you?" He asked picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Hermione followed closely after them.

* * *

Hiram, Hermione, Lin, Edmond, and his parents all stood in the clearing beneath the massive tree.

"We are missing someone people!" Lin said suddenly. "Pheluwa, Jack, and Su should be here!"

Fawkes appeared in a flash of flames and landed on one of the giant roots.

"_Your majesty." _The bird trilled excitedly. Su and Jack appeared, looking surprised before gaping at their surroundings.

"We're…" Su gasped covering her mouth.

"I'm getting bonded again so save the astonishment for later alright?" Lin smiled at them as she took Edmond's hands in hers.

"What about your Grandmother and Uncle?" Hermione asked curiously. The happiness on Lin's face left as she knew they wouldn't be coming…

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. Gwendelin _is _my only grandchild." Alavorsa said serenely as she appeared beside her husband. As happy as this made Lin, she guessed that Myrddin apparently would never change.

Just like the day she was born, whispers filled the air and all the misery and sadness left them.

"Gwendelin Lily, third princess of _Lesra-nrina_. Edmond Kalien, child of the King's sworn guardian." Alavorsa said quietly as the whispers became faster just like before. "Bond together from this day forth, _Hiram._"

Lin felt Edmond, all of him, within her very being and looking into his eyes, knew that they were meant to be.

Someone clapped slowly and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw her Uncle had come after all.

* * *

After that everyone migrated up a flight of stairs Lin hadn't noticed before and made their way into the tree itself.

"This is our home, dear." Her grandfather smiled at her. "You spent the first two weeks of your life here."

The tree-house's interior was warm and earthy. All the furniture was actually plants that were manipulated with magic into a specific design.

While her grandparents showed her around, they came to room that Lin remembered vaguely.

"This was your room when you were a newborn." Her grandmother told her softly.

It was decorated in soft pink and cream. The entire room seemed to be made of flowers and vines, including the baby crib the sat on the far wall.

Lin walked over to the crib and picked up the doll inside it, a black dog plushy, and thought of a name she didn't know of in any particular way.

'_Padfoot…' _

When Lin finished exploring her old room, which there wasn't much to, they went to her grandparents' tree house version of a living room. It was dark blue with deep green fluffy flowers on the vine-couch that doubled as throw pillows.

"Gwen?" Hermione asked as they settled into a comfortable silence. Myrddin twitched but didn't comment on any presences in the room.

"Yeah what's up?" Lin yawned from her place on Edmond's lap, her head on his shoulder.

"Have you been reading the Daily Prophet lately?" Her bushy-haired friend questioned, to which Lin shook her head. Hermione then pulled out a copy and showed her the front page.

_Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban Prison!_

"What's that got to do with me?" Lin asked taking the paper and skimming the front page.

"Didn't you say that the goblins claimed that Sirius Black was your godfather and that he was in Azkaban? Ron wrote me that he overheard his parents saying that he was a supporter of Voldemort, who he betrayed your parents to and they were saying he would mutter in his sleep about revenge." Hermione told her quickly. Her grandmother frowned deeply.

"I've met that human before, on the day you were born. He… seemed very loyal to your parents. I would not have thought him a traitor. Maybe that rat looking man, though. He seemed like a coward." The woman mused.

"Well whatever. As long as he doesn't come near me it'll be fine." Lin flapped her hand uncaringly. Edmond scowled.

"You shouldn't be so careless about this. He obviously has a grudge against you." He scolded her. Lin smirked.

"That's why I have you to protect me dearest." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and he laughed.

"That's true, I won't let anymore harm come to you." Edmond smiled, hugging her to him tightly.

Hermione snatched the paper back.

"Listen to this!" She said wide-eyed.

"_Ministry officials have decided to post dementors at all major places of population including St. Mungo's Hospital and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_ Hermione gasped after reading it.

"Dementors, at Hogwarts?" She asked horrified. Lin was confused.

"What is a dementor?" She asked. Hermione perked up.

"A dementor is –" Myrddin cut her off sharply.

"Dementors are the guardians of the realm that the _Arsel fae_ are imprisoned in on _Myrna_. The gem which controls them was kept on _Myrna _with Templars who wanted to regain our favor. A couple thousand years later they lost it and it wound up, eventually, in the hands of the British. They live off of the energy that comes from positive thoughts which, in the process of feeding, drains you of these thoughts leaving the negative ones behind. A _dessert_ for them, so to speak, would be the soul of their victims, which is pulled from the body through the mouth." He said smirking.

"That's awful!" Lin gaped at him.

"You forget that they were created to guard a race of beings that had brought war and hatred on an otherwise peaceful world." Myrddin pointed out.

Lin was silent for a few minutes before turning to look at her grandmother curiously.

"Granny did you know that Edmond and I are soulmates?" She asked.

"Ofcourse not." The smirk on her face said otherwise. Elena smiled, shaking her head.

"Just before Edmond turned five, we went through the ritual to find his mate and it just happened to be the new born princess. Quite the coincidence, no?" The green haired woman giggled.

Lin shook her head before remembering something completely random.

"Edmond, when we met you told me we had to be together before my sixteenth birthday but why? It doesn't make any sense." She tilted her head back to stare at him. He smiled at her.

"Your sixteenth birthday is the day your parents agreed to be your coronation. Remember the crown your grandmother sent you? It's what you'll wear that day when you are sworn in." Edmond told her warmly.

Lin blinked before smiling back.

"Gwen can I borrow your necklace for a while?" Alavorsa asked looking thoughtful. The redhead shrugged and unclasped the locket and handing it to her grandmother.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Lin asked curiously. The Queen smirked.

"Never you mind. Now why don't you go take your little friends out with you and go play or something?" She told her granddaughter dismissively.

"I'll show you around my house." Edmond suggested. Lin nodded and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

The leaf-green haired, gray eyed girl in front of her was smiling at her prettily. But Lin felt the hatred that brewed beneath the surface, feeling the emotions of the girl as she did with all the other people she had ever met.

Sometimes she wished her empathy wasn't so strong.

"This is my sister Juliette. Julie this is Gwen." Edmond beamed. Lin put a shaky smile on her face as the girl's smile became just _slightly _menacing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." Julie curtsied politely and Lin felt the air almost ripple in the girl's rage.

Lin opened her mouth to ask why she felt that way when the girl's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Clearly she didn't want to speak on it in front of her brother.

"You'll take care of Gwen for a while, wont you Julie? I'll be gone all day today so be nice, okay?" Edmond asked before kissing both of them on the cheek and leaving the room.

It was the day after their re-bonding and Lin had decided to stay with Edmond and his family. That resulted in her finally meeting Edmond's sister, who was the same age she was. Hermione had left for the day to confirm with her parents about staying with Lin for the summer with her grandparents, leaving out all the fae stuff.

"You disgust me." Julie said with a smile on her beautiful face.

"What is your problem?" Lin asked upset by this.

"You weren't there to see all the pain you put my brother through." The smile melted off the girl's face and her eyes clouded angrily. "You didn't care at all how much you hurt him and now you come crawling back to him when he was finally moved on from you. I can hardly see how you two are meant to be, I mean he is a proper nobleman and you're just a lowlife half-breed. So why don't you break the bond again and go crawl back to _Myrna_ where you belong."

Lin felt her every word like a punch to the gut and all her insecurities surfaced painfully.

"I don't know who you think you are but you _will _cease speaking to her Majesty in such a fashion immediately." Su snapped walking into the living room they were standing in.

"No Su, she's right." Lin sighed. Julie smirked victoriously.

"I did hurt Edmond terribly and I don't deserve someone so loving and forgiving." At Lin's words Su tried to protest and Julie nodded in agreement.

"However –" She continued only for another voice to cut in.

"I don't care about any of what happened in the past and no one has the right to comment on my relationship with you." Edmond said from where he was leaning on the wall.

"Big brother how long have you been there?" Julie gasped turning around quickly. Edmond frowned deeply at her.

"I've been here the whole time. You both really need to learn to recognize an illusion when it's cast over you." He said lightly.

"Why did you…?" Julie stuttered.

"Spy on you?" He asked walking over to them. "You think I didn't notice the anger you were drowning the room in or the way you where glaring at Gwen? I'm your brother, I practically raised you. I know you and all your little moods." Edmond came to a stop behind Lin and put his hands on her shoulders.

"She doesn't deserve you!" Julie fumed, pointing at Lin.

"And who does? You by chance?" Lin asked as the girl flinched.

"Of course not!" She huffed blushing. "I just think he deserves better than you, that's all."

"Gross, you have a brother complex!" Su snorted at the girl, who looked livid.

"How dare you speak to me you filthy creature?" Julie raged, turning her anger on Su who didn't look concerned in the slightest.

"I happen to be Gwen's best friend and I don't care what you say about me but keep your little comments about her to yourself, you degenerate." Su countered.

"I think that you should try to get along with them Julie." Edmond cut in before his sister could speak. "Dad told me you are going to be going to school with Gwen…"

"_What?_" Lin, Su, and Julie screamed at the same time. Edmond chuckled at their outrage.

"I can't go because I have to work with dad but you have to go because you are Gwen's guardian." He told them.

"I'm Gwen's guardian!" Su frowned at that.

"I don't need one, especially not her. She would probably get me killed on purpose." Lin pointed at Julie, who looked insulted.

"Despite my dislike of you, if it is my job to protect you I would do it. I would never let my emotions cloud my judgment." She flipped her long green hair at Su who flushed in anger.

"I dunno why but that's what the adults decided and I agree that someone should be there to watch your back. Su is a good help but she isn't that strong magically, whereas Julie is." Edmond told them.

All the girls glared at each other. Edmond shook his head at them.

* * *

Hermione, Lin, Su, and Julie all sat in a circle around a bubbling cauldron in Edmond's room later that day.

"What is this?" Julie asked in disgust. Su scowled.

"No one asked you to be in here." She huffed.

"I want to make sure you all aren't doing anything stupid in here. This is my brother's room and none of you belong in here." Julie replied snootily.

"Gwen does and by extension, we do as her friends. Edmond belongs to Gwen and someday they are going to have loads and loads of sex –" Julie screamed and clamped her hands over her ears at Su's gleeful words.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shrieked looking disgusted.

"Su that's gross!" Hermione gasped. Lin was blushing and staring at the cauldron hard. "Let's get back to what we were doing _please_?"

"That'll never happen." Julie glared at Gwen as if to warn her off.

"Sure whatever you think, brother-lover." Su snorted.

"I am not in love with my brother. I happen to know that despite what I say he belongs to _her_, I just think that as his little sister it is my right and duty to complain as much and often as I please." Lin could, for some reason, tell that Julie was telling the truth but she was annoyed that the girl felt that way.

Lin cleared her throat and everyone turned to her.

"Don't you guys think Theo, Ron, and Padma should be here for this? They would never forgive us if we did this without them." She asked them. Hermione and Su nodded as Julie looked at them in confusion.

"What are you doing –?" She started as Lin hopped up and disappeared.

* * *

Lin appeared in a very cluttered kitchen that was producing some very yummy smells.

Ron and a large smattering of redheads were sitting around their kitchen table and staring at her in various degrees of shock.

"Hey Gwen, what are you doing here?" Ron asked curiously.

"I, uh, came to steal you away for a bit. I want you to meet some people." Lin said looking around.

"Can I go mum?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Ofcourse not! And just what are you doing apparating illegally in my kitchen." Molly fumed, standing up and swelling like a bull frog with her hand on her hips.

"First off, _ma'am_, I wasn't apparating because I don't need to force the magic to push me anywhere like wizards do because magic doesn't accept them moving in such a way. That's what the painful squeezing feeling is. Secondly, I don't have to answer to you. You are no authority to me." Lin huffed, annoyed.

Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, stood up quickly as Molly looked ready to explode.

"Now ladies, lets calm down." The Weasley matriarch turned her glare on her husband.

"Where will you be taking Ron?" He asked as Molly looked murderous.

"She will not be taking my son anywhere!"The woman barked. Lin rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you at school Ron." She said waving. Ron looked stricken at his missed opportunity for adventure.

"But mum…!" He whined, making the twins snicker.

"No buts Ronald! I said no and that's that." His mother put her foot down firmly.

Lin disappeared not wanted to be subjected to the harpy anymore than necessary.

* * *

Lin then appeared in Theo's kitchen where he and his father where chatting quietly.

"Hey Theo, hello Mister Nott." She said cheerfully, interrupting their talk. Theodore's head snapped up as the elder Nott regarded her guardedly.

"How did you get past the wards?" He asked carefully.

"Never mind that! Can Theo come and stay with me for a few days and meet my family?" Lin asked smiling secretively. Theo looked at his dad pleadingly.

"Please dad, can I go?" He begged as father looked wary.

"No Theodore." The senior Nott never took his attention away from their uninvited guest.

Theo pouted as Lin rolled her eyes again.

"Too bad it was gonna be really fun. Hermione and Su are already there and we were going to try out something awesome." She teased as Theo sulked in his seat.

She disappeared as the Nott patriarch narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

* * *

Lin made it to her final destination with a feeling that Padma couldn't go either.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" Padma asked happily as her family all their wands raised threateningly at the intruder. Lin's lips twitched.

"I came to totally kidnap you." She said lightly as a woman she assumed to be Padma's mum narrowed her eyes.

"She's my friend you guys! Stop pointing your wands at her!" Padma told them indignant.

"How did you get in here?" A slightly graying man with a mustache asked carefully.

No one dropped their wands.

"I defeated Voldemort as an infant. You think getting through your wards was a challenge?" Lin demanded with a completely straight face as she cracked up on the inside.

Everyone shuttered at the name except Padma, Lin was proud to see.

"So can I have your daughter or not?" She asked glancing at said girl.

"No, please leave." The same woman said politely as Padma gaped.

"Mum, why not? I wanna go with Gwen!" The girl whined.

"No darling, I feel… safer with you here I'm afraid." Padma's mother said staring at Lin, who rolled her eyes.

She left there feeling frustrated.

* * *

Lin reappeared in Edmond's room and Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Where is everyone?" She asked Lin who flopped on the floor with a huff.

"It's a long story, don't ask." The red haired girl sighed.

"Whatever, let's just take the potion." Su cut in. Julie looked irritated.

"What is it?" She asked fed up with being ignored.

"It's an Animagus potion. It shows you your inner animal and transforms you so you can get a feel of it." Lin explained. Julie gaped.

"Are you _insane?_ You are taking a body altering potion that is geared towards humans. Do you have any idea what will happen to you? What effect will it have on you, seeing as you aren't fully human? Have you even thought about that?" Julie raged in surprising concern.

Hermione frowned worriedly.

"She's right Gwen, we didn't think about that. What if something goes wrong? I don't think you should take it." She told her red-haired friend.

Lin frowned in irritation. When she opened her mouth to tell them what she thought about their concerns Elena walked in the room carrying a tray of fruit bowls.

"What is that?" She asked of the cauldron they were sitting around. Juliette jumped up and ran over to her mother.

"Mummy, Gwendelin was planning on poisoning herself!" The horror on Elena's face and the triumph on Julie's made Lin want to punch her.

* * *

"What were you all thinking doing something like that on your own? You could have been seriously hurt." Hiram asked the seated girls.

They were sitting in the living room and Lin's grandparents had been summoned and briefed on their granddaughter's plans. This ofcourse meant that Rylis, Edmond, and Myrddin were there to see her get scolded. The only conciliation was that Su convinced them that Julie was in on it to so she was in trouble too.

"Grandpa, nothing bad was gonna happen." Lin huffed feeling irritated that they were blowing this up so much.

"And you know this how Gwendelin?" Lin winced at the full name her granddad flung at her. "You aren't a potions master, so the potion might not have been properly made and on top of that, even properly made you don't know what it will do to you specifically. Regarding that you must take care because your body is different than others."

Edmond's worry bounced around her head. Lin gritted her teeth as her temper rose. She gripped the edge of her yellow sun dress and took a deep breath.

"I've looked after myself my whole life. I don't need you to tell how to protect myself." She said glaring at the wooden floor. Someone gasped quietly.

Hiram knelt in front of her and put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm quite aware of that. I know that you think that it's okay for you to do whatever you like because of that, but you're with us now. And no one in this room is willing to allow you to be harmed if we can help it. You are a _child_ and I know you aren't used to being treated like one but, from now on, you are in our care. That means you won't have to look after yourself anymore." He cupped her face in his hands.

"I want you to understand also that speaking to me or any of the other adults here the way you did is unacceptable. Do I make myself clear?" Lin swallowed the retort that came up and nodded slowly.

"Good." The _Lesra _king stood up and pulled Lin into his arms so she sat on his hip.

"You want to be a… Animagus do you?" He asked his granddaughter, who didn't feel like it was worth it anymore.

"No, I don't." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms petulantly.

"Don't be a brat." Myrddin told her sternly. "Father has a safer way for you to do what that silly _Myrna_ potion was going to do, so stop being so disrespectful."

"Leave me alone!" She snapped trying to get out of her grandfather's grip. She froze at the look on the man's face.

The disappointment on it made her feel so ashamed.

Hiram turned his gaze to his son.

"Apologize to Gwen. She didn't appreciate you insulting her." He said lightly, putting her down. Myrddin snorted and walked out of the room.

"Why can't you two get along?" Her grandmother clucked disapprovingly.

Lin sniffed, still feeling guilty and said nothing.

Jack chose that moment to appear. He looked around and then at Lin.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" He asked nervously. Lin shook her head.

"What's up?" She asked quietly.

"My mum said that she would be happy to see you now." Jack told her. All the adults in the room looked shocked.

"You're in contact with Yahiya?" Her grandmother demanded.

"She's my friend. I met her at winter solstice. She was the only one that understood what I felt." Lin said defensively. Alavorsa looked worried.

"Dear, she is a manipulator and she incited a war. Yahiya isn't one to make friends with twelve year olds if she gets no benefit from it." Jack frowned at the woman's words.

Irritation and something sprung up in Lin that wasn't hers. Looking over at Edmond she saw him glaring at Jack, who seemed oblivious of it.

Then Lin knew.

'_He's jealous.'_ She thought in disbelief. Jack had bonded with her though and Lin knew she would be annoyed with any girl that did that with Edmond.

Edmond glanced at her and frowned.

Lin turned back to her grandmother.

"Why don't you come with me to see her then? Maybe you can mend ties or something." All the adults looked skeptical except her grandfather who looked thoughtful.

"It has been a long time. Maybe we should see her. You won't be coming though Gwen." Hiram told her. Lin was outraged.

"Yahiya wanted to see me! Why can't I go?" She insisted. None of the adults were moved.

"We will see her and you will stay here and not do anything else that's potentially life threatening. Edmond will be watching you four, understand?" He said gazing at her steadily before they all left without another word.

"This is insane!" Lin ranted to the room. "They're making my own husband babysit me."

"Well you are being childish." Julie smirked. Lin narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"You are really starting to annoy me." Lin told her frostily. Julie decided to egg her on.

"Well it's true. You clearly lack proper manners or house training for that matter. Are all _Myrna_ like you?" She simpered cutely.

"Julie that's enough." Edmond told her feeling Lin close to her breaking point.

"It's okay," Julie giggled. "She needs to know these things. Once you train her up she'll –" It was about here that Lin snapped, lunging at the slightly taller girl and bringing them both to the ground.

Less than a second later they both slammed into different walls at either ends of the room. Edmond had his hands out holding them there magically.

"Why are you restraining _me_? She attacked me!" Julie asked incensed.

"Go to your room Julie." He glowered at her. "Mum's gonna hear about this."

She stamped out of the room sulking. Edmond let Lin down after Julie left.

"I hate your sister." Lin told him angrily. He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't say that. You guys just don't get along right now. It'll be alright though. Come here." He held his arms out to her and she reluctantly went.

"I guess us being Animagus is out huh?" Su pouted. Lin giggled into Edmond's chest.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed." Edmond whispered in Lin's ear as he held her by the hand the next day.

"Okay but I still wanna know why." She grinned but kept her eyes shut.

"We're almost there. Okay… open your eyes." He told her, moving to stand behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Surprise!" All her friends and family shouted. Lin felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Her grandmother told her walking up and hugging her.

Edmond led her over to the table that had apparently been grown in her grandparents' living room just for this occasion. It had presents piled on one corner and a large cake on the other.

He sat her in front of the cake and Rylis lit the candles with a flick of his wrist.

Her human friends all sang her the happy birthday song and then all her fae family sang a song that seemingly had no words but was beautiful none the less.

"Wow…" Lin muttered holding back tears. "I've never had a birthday party, or even a cake for that matter."

"Things are different now cause you're with us. You're not allowed to be alone anymore." Julie told her snootily. Everyone around her smiled.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Padma said excitedly.

'_I wish that I can always be this happy.' _Lin wished closing her eyes and blowing the candles out.

Presents came next.

"Open mine first." Edmond smiled, holding out a box that was bright orange with a neon green bow about as big as a shoe box.

She took it and carefully began to unwrap it.

Inside was a gray bunny plushy that was patched and frayed in certain places, obviously it had at one point been loved very much.

"It was mine from when I was a little kid. I didn't know what to give you cause we never talked about it…" Edmond trailed off. Lin hugged the bunny to her chest.

"I love it, thank you." She smiled as he blushed lightly.

"Open this one from your grandfather and I." Her grandmother said holding out a small box and her grandfather floated two trunks over to sit in front of her.

"Remember how I asked to see your mother's locket? I upgraded it a bit." Lin's grandma smirked. "With a small bit of help from your grandfather, ofcourse."

Lin opened the box and put her mother's locket, that was inside it, back on.

She then looked at the trunks curiously.

"Your locket now connects to these trunks here for easier and more organized storage. One will go to you to school and the other Edmond will keep. They are connected so you can meet in them if you wish." Hiram explained as Lin beamed at her grandparents happily.

"Your locket still works the same way it did before but all the items you put in it will transfer to the trunks' inner rooms and sorts itself accordingly. Your trunk will only open to the two of you, unless you give someone specific permission to, for your protection. Why don't you have a look?" He told her warmly.

Lin leaned over the trunk and pressed her hand against the lid which had a crest on it that she didn't recognize. The top popped open revealing an ordinary trunk filled with school books.

"Close it and think about your locket's storage space." Her grandmother clarified. Lin closed it and put her hand back on the top which opened again to reveal a flight of stairs.

Grabbing Edmond's hand she went down the stairs into a dimly lit room with random things all over the shelves that lined the room. A large oak door sat closed on her right and another on her left. Above the door on the left were the words:

_Lily's things_

On the door was a note that was scrawled in messy handwriting.

_This room is where all the things your mother put in the locket is stored. You don't have to go in here but if you ever want to, you are welcome to look._

_-Grandma_

"My granny has horrible handwriting." Lin told Edmond dryly. He snorted after looking at the note and looked at the door curiously.

"Want to go inside and check it out?" He asked her. Lin shook her head.

"Maybe… maybe some other time." She told him with a smile. He pretended not to notice how her hands were shaking.

They walked over to the other door which had the words _Tea room_ above it.

Lin grinned and opened the door.

The room seemed to be an overgrown garden, with a giant daisy for a table and huge tulips for seats. Vines covered the walls, with humongous sunflowers that doubled for couches and there was another door at the far end of the room.

"This is amazing!" Lin grinned at her husband happily. They walked over to the other door which read:

_Edmond's room_

When they walked in Lin was slightly disappointed to see it was empty except for an end table with a small box and a note on it. Edmond opened the box and found a locket just like Lin's.

The note, written in rather elegant script read:

_Edmond,_

_Your locket connects to this room in the trunk space and can only be taken off by you. It has the same capabilities Gwen's has. Consider this our slightly early birthday present to you._

_-Alavorsa & Hiram_

"Granddad must have written that one." Lin snickered. They left out of the stairs in Edmond's trunk room and Lin finished opening the rest of her presents after they thanked her grandparents profusely.

From Su she got a digital watch that worked in magical areas.

"I've been meaning to get one, thanks." Lin hugged her friend in gratitude.

Hermione, Theo, Padma, and Ron got her a big box full of wizarding candy.

"We know how much you like candy." Padma smirked.

"Thanks," Lin smiled. "How are you guys here? I thought your parents didn't want you to be here with me."

Alavorsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"We went to houses and politely asked them if their children wanted to go to your party after introducing ourselves." Hiram smirked at her. "We also took the rather ingenious approach of knocking on the front door, instead of appearing in front of them suddenly like a certain birthday girl did."

"You guys went to _Myrna_ and talked to humans just for my party?" Lin asked wide eyed.

"We would do anything for you." Her grandmother told her softly.

Before Lin could burst into tears Julie spoke up.

"Yes, all that good stuff. But there are more presents for you to open." She cut in.

Elena and Rylis got her a blank old piece of parchment.

"Um, thanks. What is it?" Lin asked in confusion.

"It's a map that's password activated. All you have to do to open it is tap your wand to it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'." Elena giggled as she told her that. "To close it say 'mischief managed' so no one else can see it."

Lin tapped her wand to it and muttered the first password.

"It's a map of Hogwarts!" Lin said wide-eyed. "It has the names of people on it too… it shows where they are? Wow, where did you guys get this?"

"It was your dad's. He told me about it and some of his adventures at school when I brought Edmond over to see you the first few weeks after you were born. I went to your school to take it from the caretaker. He doesn't exactly know its missing or what it is mind you…" Elena smiled mischievously as she told Lin that.

Lin hugged them both before looking at the last two presents.

The first was from Julie. Lin hesitantly opened it seeing as they still weren't on good terms.

"A bracelet?" She asked in confusion. It was very gaudy with a big dark gray diamond that sat on a silver chain.

"It's your birthright your highness." Julie wouldn't elaborate any further but the adults looked slightly troubled.

Myrddin's was last and Lin almost didn't want to open it with all the bad blood between them. She did though and inside was:

"An egg?" Lin blinked as her grandparents grinned at each other.

"Your mum and I found that when we were children and it never hatched. Maybe you'll have better luck then we had." Myrddin grunted, looking like he didn't want to be there.

"Thank you." Lin told him warmly.

It was one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

Lin and her many escorts stood before the Hogwarts Express saying their last goodbyes. All her friends and their families were standing around them too.

Hiram hugged her tightly.

"You'll try to stay out of trouble this year right?" He asked Lin with a smile. "Be nice to Juliette. She is there to help you."

She nodded but mentally crossed her fingers.

"Good girl." Her grandfather patted her on the head. She got a few more hugs from her family and Edmond's before turning to him.

"I'll miss you." Lin muttered to him.

"I will miss you too my love." Lin blushed at his words and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" Julie cut in breaking their happy moment.

They pulled apart and Edmond helped them all put their trunks on board the train except for Lin whose trunk was shrunken, in her pocket.

* * *

After almost a half hour of searching Lin, Hermione, Julie, Theo, Su, Padma, and Ron found that all the compartments they went to were too full to accommodate them all.

"Oh look this one only has one person!" Su pointed out and was promptly knocked over as they all rushed the door.

A few bruises and swears of vengeance they all managed to find a seat.

"Who the hell is that?" Lin squinted at the man who was apparently sleeping.

"R. J. Lupin? That's what's on his suitcase." Hermione pointed out. Lin eyed the sleeping man.

Light chatter went on in the compartment and Lin started to fall asleep when the train jerked to a stop.

The lights cut off.

"Why is it so cold in here all the sudden?" Padma whispered. The compartment opened.

"What the fuck? Who stepped on my foot?" Lin snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry Lin." Ginny's soft voice spoke up.

"What are you doing in here?" Ron hissed pulling her to sit down.

"Quiet!" A raspy voice commanded as a small light flickered to life.

The cold got stronger and a rattling sound echoed outside the door as the lock clicked open.

A horribly slimy hand grabbed Lin's face and something tore inside her.

* * *

"Looks like you got me this time kiddo." A warm male voice told Lin as she sat up.

James Potter didn't look a day over twenty.

"I died again didn't I?" Lin asked sadly.

"Nah you can't die till… well for a while hopefully." Her father smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" Lin didn't think she wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Gwennie. Your mom told me what happened. I thought that if you ever came back to this plane you should know you were born there was a prophecy made…"

* * *

END


	6. Germinate

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Chapter Word Count: 10,708

Rating: M

Warning: Language, Gender bending, Violence, Mentions of Child Abuse

A/N - I cleaned up some small grammar errors and fixed up a few things, like how fast some of the scenes seemed to end or begin, in the previous chapters. If you read the story over again it would be good for you but wouldn't change much. So meh.

_Life and Royalty _Chapter Six: Germinate

* * *

"Gwen! Gwen wake up, _please!_" Su begged as everyone else hovered around the young princess.

Lin took a deep breath and the bracelet on her arm glowed softly.

"I told you she wasn't dead." Julie sneered looking smug.

Su helped Lin sit up.

"What happened?" She mumbled in confusion.

"A dementor came in very slowly and attacked you. You could have possibly just moved out of the way…" Julie smirked.

"Shut up jerk-off. Weren't you supposed to be protecting Gwen anyway?" Su snarled. Julie shrugged.

"Here, eat this it'll help." Lupin cut in, holding out a piece of chocolate to Lin. Su took it for her and the princess shook her head when she was offered it.

"I can't believe that they're letting the dementors run wild!" Hermione fretted.

"I need to go have a word with the train conductor." Lupin slipped out of the room and no one seemed to notice.

A wave of sleepiness fell over Lin and she nodded off for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

Hermione gently shook Lin as the train stopped. Groggily, Lin followed after her and Julie out onto the platform.

"First years o'er this way!" Hagrid called before noticing them and staring at Lin a little warily.

"Alright there Hermione?" He asked nervously. Hermione smiled at him but couldn't respond as they were swept up into the mass of students headed for the carriages that took them to the school.

Climbing into the first one she saw, a pair of wide silver eyes that had a distinct far off look to them stared back at her.

"You look like you were attacked by feddlewomps. You're awfully pale and they tend to suck the color out of you if you aren't wearing yellow and they catch you." The blonde girl said in a dreamy voice.

Hermione scowled.

"Gwen this is Loony– I mean _Luna _Lovegood." She flushed at insulting the girl to her face but Luna didn't seem to notice.

"We've been introduced before." Luna hummed before lifting up the magazine that she was holding in her lap – _the Quibbler –_ and proceeded to become engrossed in it.

Julie watched her with a completely blank look on her face before leaning over to Lin and hissing in her ear.

"How does she know about feddlewomps? They are a very reclusive species." The fae girl wondered, her eyes narrowed at this new suspicious character.

Lin shrugged and Julie sniffed, muttering about how uncaring the princess was about her own safety.

* * *

When the carriage stopped, Lin saw the very last person she wanted to see after she stepped out.

"Is it true Potter, what Weasley said?" Malfoy crowed as the other Slytherins jeered. "Did you really faint because of the dementors?"

"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione snapped as she took Lin's arm and practically dragged the girl into the entrance chamber of the school.

"Potter! Granger!" Professor McGonagall called as they approached the door to the great hall.

"Who is this?" She frowned at Julie, who gave her an unfriendly look back.

"This is Juliette Grodenwell. She is a new transfer here." Hermione spoke up.

"Oh yes right. Well you'll have to wait for the first years to arrive so you can be sorted. Professor Flitwick should be here shortly to escort you all where you need to be. Potter, Granger, come with me to my office." The Transfiguration teacher told them primly.

Upon reaching the office, they settled down into the seats by the professor's desk.

"Professor Lupin told me about what happened on the train and I assure you that what happened will never happen again." McGonagall told Lin seriously who snorted.

"You can't be with me twenty-four seven Professor. Please don't make promises you can't keep." Lin sneered. The woman frowned but didn't reprimand her for her tone.

"Do you feel alright? You look pale." McGonagall said eyeing her.

"I'm always pale. I'm fine." Lin told her confidently. Nodding slowly, the transfiguration teacher grabbed a note on her desk and handed it to her.

"Read that." The woman told her. "Would you mind stepping out so I may discuss Miss Granger's schedule with her?"

Lin got up and walked out the door, closing it sharply behind her. Opening the letter, her eyes darkened as she saw a familiar, unmistakable loopy script upon the paper.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that several miscarriages of justice have befallen you and I intend to rectify them immediately. _

_I hope you have had a safe and productive summer._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

She frowned as she saw this but had no time to contemplate this as Hermione came out of the room, eyes shining with happiness. McGonagall stepped out a moment later and they made their way back to the feast only to see the sorting had ended as Flitwick took away the sorting hat and stool.

Lin and Hermione parted ways to their respective tables, in which Lin noticed that Julie had been sorted into Gryffindor of all houses, and sat just as Dumbledore stood up for his welcoming speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" The elderly headmaster beamed at them all as if it were his greatest wish for them to be before him, which Lin found to be very creepy.

"Yes, now I only have a few announcements before you digging in and engorge yourselves on our wonderful feast." Dumbledore continued. "First off as I am sure you have already noticed is the dementors of Azkaban, who are here for ministry business. Dementors are unforgiving creatures who do not respond to pleas or regrets and will not hesitate to harm you. I ask you not to do anything promote such an action. They cannot be fooled by spells or invisibility cloaks. I look to my head boy and girl to make sure none of the other students come to harm." Lin could see Ron's brother, the nerd with the glasses, puff up at that.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that that the Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Horror met this announcement but he continued regardless.

"This is due to an event taking place this school year, beginning in October and continuing throughout the year. It is my pleasure to announce that –"

His words were cut off when the doors of the great hall slammed open, revealing the ugliest person next to Voldemort that Lin had ever seen. He had mismatched eyes, one bright blue and large, whizzing awkwardly in its socket, the other was small and beady. He had scars all over his face and a chunk of his nose was obviously gone. He walked with a very distinct limp, and Lin caught sight of a peg leg under his voluminous cloak.

"On that note I would like to introduce three new teachers." Dumbledore went from serious to cheerful in an instant as the weird man sat down at the head table.

"First off is Professors Lupin and Moody, who have agreed to fill the defense against the dark arts teaching posts. They will be working together to teach the class, Professor Moody will be primarily handling the upper classmen and Professor Lupin the lower ones." The man who sent Lin her mother's necklace and those other gifts stood up and gave a little bow. His robe was frayed and patched up in several places and he just looked plain tired. Moody just gave a short curt nod.

"The next would be Professor Hagrid, who will be taking over in Care of Magical Creatures for Professor Kettleburn, who has retired, as well as continuing his grounds keeping duties." The large men that had greeted them on the train platform beamed and seemed to be having a slight break down as Professor McGonagall handed him a conjured hankie.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued with a smile on his face. "We have the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year! The competition will be between three largest schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons lead by Madam Maxime, and Durmstrang lead by Headmaster Karkaroff, both of which will be joining at the end of October…" Someone shouted in disbelief and the whole room laughed but Lin ignored this and the rest of Dumbledore's speech as a surge of anger hit her that was entirely not her own.

"Now I believe that's everything, let the feast commence!" Dumbledore called before sitting down.

Lin watched and wondered just what the old man wanted from her and why Edmond was so mad.

* * *

The next day shortly after breakfast, Lin, Padma, and Su walked into their first class of the day, Divination.

"Who thought up this ridiculous subject anyway?" Su grumbled as she sank into one of the plush chairs in the back of the room.

Professor Trelawney had to be one of the strangest characters that Lin had ever seen and, having met Yahiya, that is saying something. She had on these big thick glasses that only served to magnify her bug eyes and a very bushy curl fro that Lin would never recommend anyone wear. She wore what appeared to be a multi-colored jumpsuit with many different colored shawls hanging from her shoulders.

"My name is professor Trelawney." The woman whispered loudly in what she thought was a dramatic inspiring voice. "I am here to try to teach you the art of divination. However I must warn you that not everyone has the talent or 'inner-eye' necessary to fully grasp divination…"

The woman went on this fashion, reminding Lin of Snape's little attempt to intimidate them in their first year.

Lin fell asleep shortly afterwards, bored to tears.

* * *

Su, Padma, and Lin walked into their next class, Defense Against the dark arts, not expecting much of it despite the praises the Gryffindors sung about Professor Lupin.

Indeed Lin was less than impressed with the boggart, but it was Lupin's response to the foul creature that nearly set her off.

Jumping in front of the Fae princess, Lupin started to call the boggart's attention to himself only to be kicked sharply in the back of his shins and shoved roughly to the left by said princess.

The boggart, now once again clearly in front of Lin, shook violently before settling on a single form.

Lin herself.

* * *

The entire room was confused. How could she be afraid of herself? Padma shot Su a bemused look, which was returned.

Only it wasn't herself really, it was a version that Lin knew quite clearly, with big doe eyes and a dopey love filled smile etched across its mockery of a face.

An abomination if she ever saw one. It was her biggest fear. An ignorant, trusting, non-masked, and emotional version of her. The version that didn't lie, that loved without barriers or hesitation, that didn't have a darker side that consumed more of her every day.

It was everything she feared, and everything she wanted.

Lin's face twisted into a scowl as she gazed at everything she could never be. White flames exploded from her wand, consuming the screaming boggart until there was not even ash left.

The class was silent for a long minute.

"Class dismissed." Lupin mumbled lowly before retreating to his office.

* * *

After nearly a month and a half of boring classes and random bursts of anger that Lin could feel through her bond, some excitement finally entered her boredom filled school year and not in a good way.

It was in divination class that everything went downhill.

Lin was lightly dosing off as she always did when Padma's hand shot up, cutting of Trelawney as she built up steam about the 'inner-eye'. Even Lin was surprised with what happened next.

"Yes Miss… uh…?" Trelawney blinked at the girl vapidly.

"You should know all of our names." Padma said coldly, her eyes narrowed at the woman. "After all you _are_ supposed to be a seer. I mean if you weren't, you would not be qualified to teach this class. So what _is _my name?"

Trelawney blinked at the anger on Padma's face.

"My dear, my inner eye does not focus on such insignificant things–" Padma cut her off by upending the table, the tea set that was sitting on it crashed to ground, sending scalding hot tea and shards of glass everywhere.

"It's because you're a _FAKE_!" Padma snapped before charging out of the room, knocking a crystal ball out of the room in her rage.

"Well…" Lin said into the stunned silence. "Usually _I'm _the one to charge angrily out of a room. Nice to see what it looks like from the other side, for once."

And with that she and Su packed up and left the silent room.

* * *

"Paddy! Yo Pad! Wait up!" Su yelled out after Padma as she and Lin ran after her.

"What's wrong?" Su asked after Padma stopped and they caught up to her.

"'What's wrong?' What do you mean? You know, all this stuff about 'life-mates' and prophecies, why should I believe any of it? And what about all that stuff about Lin's marriage? Why did she get forced into it? Because some ritual said that she and Edmond were right for each other!" Padma seethed. Lin tilted her head.

"Let's go somewhere more private. The walls do have listening spells on them." Lin told them lightly.

* * *

Stepping down into Lin's trunk, she led the two girls into the tea room, after making sure that the trunk's top was closed and sealed.

After settling down on the large flower chairs Lin turned to Padma.

"What ever happened to 'you don't take your anger out on others'? And what do you have against my marriage?" She quirked a curious eyebrow at the silent Indian girl.

Padma sighed, most of her anger spent now.

"I mean it's not just you, Su has Jack because of that ritual and all that prophecy/future telling and stargazing just sits wrong with me. I mean how do you _know _that Edmond is your soul mate? Or did you just believe what they said and not even challenge it?" Padma asked, looking at Lin's suddenly blank, cold face.

"I don't know if Edmond is really my soul mate. Maybe you are right, maybe someone else is right for me. That doesn't change the fact we're married." Lin told her flatly.

Padma shook her head.

"I mean come _on. _You can't sit there and tell me that you're happy about being forced into this. No one has the right to tell you who to love and who to be with." She said strongly, looking into Lin's cold green eyes unflinchingly.

"That's where you are wrong." A voice said curtly from behind. Lin flicked her eyes to meet Hermione's and then Julie's, who regarded her with cool indifference before sitting across from Su.

"What are you doing in here?" Padma demanded.

"Well, you insignificant being, I, like you can come and go through the main part of this trunk space as I please as long as I am invited." Julie flicked her hair in a bored fashion.

"No one invited you here." Padma countered. Lin snorted.

"She can be in here if she wants." The thirteen year old princess said firmly. Julie smirked.

"Now as I was saying, as forgetful and inferior your feeble minds are, you seem to forget that Gwendelin lives under the rule of the King and Queen, like everyone else. Therefore if they judge that she and my brother are to wed and love each other, no one has the right to protest because that is what it means to live under a monarchy." Padma scowled at the smug look on the _Lesra_ girl's face before turning to Lin.

"There is no way you, of all people could be okay with this!" She pleaded.

"Padma, I lived under the tyranny of the Dursleys for around 11 years. Sometimes arguing with adults gets you nowhere. I know there are points where you just have to suck up how you feel about whatever is happening around you, and go with it." Lin told her lightly.

"So you don't want to be with Edmond?" Su asked quietly. Juliette's eyes widened as she leaned forward to hear this new piece of info.

"I do now sure, but in the beginning? No, not at all. To me then, he was just someone else I needed to be careful and not draw any attention to myself around. Act like any love starved orphan would when confronted with the chance to be cared for. I have never, nor do I believe that I will ever completely trust anyone enough to permanently bond like the ritual suggests."

For some reason, hearing that did not make Padma feel any better about the subject, merely making her feel worse than before.

* * *

Lin was highly amused the next day when she saw that Malfoy had been injured during his Care of Magical Creatures class and subtly sent a bone breaker hex right at his arm, causing him to scream loudly and pass out in the middle of the Great Hall.

Had he not been pretending to swoon all day, she was sure that someone would have taken this seriously, which Madam Pomfrey did not, merely instructing Pansy to place him on a bed before leaving back to her office.

Draco would spend the next eight weeks recovering from a broken wrist only Pansy believed he had.

* * *

The rest of Lin's week was surprisingly nice. She managed to get some personal research done and finished all her homework weeks before it was due.

She knew it was too good to be true.

Between Padma's odd attitude about her marriage, Edmonds more frequent bursts of anger, and Julie's sudden buddy-buddy relationship that she had arranged with Hermione, Ron, and that boy Neville (which Lin was _quite _surprised about given the girl's aversion to all things human), and that weird Luna girl following her everywhere, all of which Lin ignored dutifully, the worst was when the kids from the two other Triwizard schools came.

The stoic Ravenclaw had been reading a book about myths of magic, ignoring the over the top entrances of the two school and was quite intent to just ignore the tournament as a whole, when someone asked in a soft deep tenor to sit where the girl who was beside Lin was sitting. The girl stuttered out an acceptant and Lin felt the air shift and a weird feeling settle over her momentarily.

"Excuse me?" The boy who sat next to her asked quietly in a light French accent. Lin looked up and was inwardly surprised at how _beautiful _the boy was, with light blue eyes and slightly messy platinum blonde hair. He could easily go toe-to-toe with Edmond in the handsome category.

He smiled at her warmly, and Lin felt something in her flip flop.

"My name is Laurence Delacour; I'm part of the Beauxbatons delegation." He took her hand and kissed it softly. Su's eyes narrowed.

A girl across from Padma, who was sitting on Lin's other side, fluttered her eyelashes and simpered,

"You hardly have an accent! Your English is so good!" She gushed.

"I've spent most of my life traveling between France and England for business deals with my father." Laurence said still looking at Lin, almost lovingly, ignoring the other girl completely.

"I'm Lin Potter." She muttered back. The boy's smile widened.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my dear."

Lin tore her eyes away from him, listening to Dumbledore explain about the goblet of fire, how to sign up using the goblet, and the age line that he set up to ensure that no one under 17 would be allowed to compete in the tournament because of the dangers involved. Also that the champions would be decided the next night on Halloween, and he introduced Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch, both of whom were sitting at the head table and happened to be coordinating the tournament.

After the feast, Su practically dragged Lin back up to their room, with Padma and Luna hot on their heels.

Lin could feel Laurence's eyes staring after her just before she left the hall and resisted the urge to shudder in Su's firm angry grip.

* * *

It would seem that the Ravenclaw table would play permanent host to the Beauxbatons students because the next day, mere moments after Lin sat down to breakfast, Laurence and a few other cute boys planted themselves in the seats surrounding Lin and her friends.

"Good morning Lin." Laurence practically purred. Su glared at him and Padma looked purely amused.

"It's no use Laurence." She sniggered. "Lin doesn't speak to people in the morning. She is _not _a morning person."

"Oh…" The boy looked vaguely disappointed.

Determined however, Laurence sat next to Lin at lunch that day and dinner as well.

After the dinner feast, just before Dumbledore was to announce the champions, Laurence leaned over to whisper in Lin's ear.

"I will win this tournament just for you, my dear." He told her warmly.

Annoyed, she was about show him just how uninterested she was in him when the Headmaster stood up and addressed the three student bodies.

"All champions who are selected will go into the chamber behind me." He told them as the first piece of paper shot out of the Goblet of Fire.

"The champion for Durmstrang is… Victor Krum!" The room burst into cheers as a burly looking boy whom Lin vaguely remembered Ron blabbering about being a big Quidditch star shuffled back into the room Dumbledore mentioned.

"Next, the champion for Beauxbatons is… Laurence Delacour!" The boy stood up and that weird feeling that Lin had the first time she saw the boy settled over her as the girls in the room seemed to swoon as one. He walked into the chamber confidently after winking at a very suddenly annoyed Lin.

"And now for the Hogwarts champion, which is… Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table seemed to explode in cheers, the noise was so deafening. Lin remembered the boy as that annoying kid that liked to turn up at the portrait hole in Ravenclaw tower and ask for that weird Chinese girl, Chain or whatever her name was.

Dumbledore smiled and was about to say something else when the Goblet lit up again and another piece of paper shot out of it. Confused the man took the scrap of paper and read the name with a grim look on his face.

"Gwendelin Potter…?"

* * *

Lin was in the back room of the great hall, with all of the adults involved in the tournament surrounding her with disapproving looks on their faces. Having already been questioned by Dumbledore and the man having told the people of the room that Lin was bound to compete Snape decided to add his two cents.

"Headmaster, why is Potter not being punished? Surely such a clear disregard for rules deserves some sort of reprimand." The greasy man sneered.

"Being in your presence is punishment enough." Lin said coldly.

"What was that?" The potions professor's lips pulled back into a cold mockery of a smile.

"Well the way I figure it, regardless of the fact I did not in fact put my name in the goblet I am magically bound to be in the Triwizard tournament as a student competing correct?" Lin asked Dumbledore who frowned but nodded.

"But… If I wasn't a student representing a school anymore I wouldn't have to do it anymore would I?" She muttered mostly to herself but loud enough that everyone in the room could hear.

"What's your point girl?" Moody growled out, eye spinning wildly.

"I plan on making professor Snape's life a living hell." She said simply.

"Miss Potter please, this is serious." Dumbledore told her in a reprimanding voice.

"Oh, I'm _dead _fucking serious old man. I'm not gonna stop terrorizing this school until you expel me. I mean, now that I'm magically bound as a student there are two options that I have. One is I blow off school work and watch as you try to rein me in with detentions I won't go to, or two you can expel me right here and now and break the magic oath that I _did not _sign up for, like any good headmaster would. However, knowing you and your total disregard for the lives and safety of your students, you won't do that so I only have one thing left to say: I _will _see this school burned to the ground, hopefully with you in it." Lin said smugly before sweeping out of the room and past all the gaping, angry faces of her peers in the great hall before making her way back to Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Over the next week Lin was still basking in the glow of deciding to forgo schoolwork for more fun activities like sleeping or her own research, when the biggest bombshell that Dumbledore had to drop on her happened.

At breakfast that day, her Transfiguration teacher handed her a note that the headmaster had written, with instructions for her to come to his office and the password to the stone monstrosity that guarded it.

After finishing eating, Lin walked up to the gargoyle that sat in front of the office and looked down at the paper McGonagall had given her.

"Uh… Skittles?" The stone thing moved aside when she said this aloud and Lin rode the moving staircase all the way up to the top and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A male voice called.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Lin asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, please have a seat." Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling in barely suppressed glee.

Sitting down she frowned and shook her head as the Headmaster offered her a Lemon drop.

"Now Gwendelin, some _disturbing _news came to me at the end of last year and I have taken steps to reverse the situation." Dumbledore paused, staring at the Lin over his half-moon glasses.

"I looked into something that apparently the ministry has missed and had it annulled…" The old man drifted off and Lin's handle on her patience snapped.

"Which would _be_?" She ground out. Dumbledore's smile stretched wider.

"Your marriage of course."

* * *

Lin curled up on her bed that night, wishing that Edmond were with her.

"_You can't do that! My mum and dad signed those papers and Edmond's mum and dad!" Lin shouted standing up, rage bubbling up in her. The nerve of that man!_

"_There is no one in the ministry records by the name of Elena and Rylis Grodenwell, nor an Edmond. You will be going to be at a house of my choosing this summer. I cannot allow you to run around without a protection. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I can do as I find necessary, for the _greater good_." Dumbledore told her evenly, twinkle fully ablaze._

"_He isn't a wizard!" Lin argued, even as a little part of her admitted that it was hopeless._

"_Ah, I checked the muggle archives as well, which leads me my next point, or question rather. Who is Edmond Grodenwell? I need to know this for your safety." He told her in a soothing voice._

"_None of your business!" Lin spat before turning to the door to leave._

"_Ah, have a good night Gwendelin." Dumbledore smiled after her._

Lin hugged her pillow and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"You have done well, my servant." A voice crowed triumphantly behind Dumbledore. He turned to see Gellert Grindelwald.

"I have done what you asked, when will I have as I wished?" The elderly headmaster frowned at the man.

"As soon as I get what I want. We are closer now, my friend." Grindelwald smirked before stepping into a shadow in the office.

Fawkes eyed the scene critically as Dumbledore headed off to his chambers to sleep.

'_I will protect you young princess.'_ The bird vowed before tucking its head under its wing.

* * *

A week passed before the notice for a Hogsmead weekend went up.

Deciding she wasn't very fond of the idea of wasting her time going down to the village and the fact she hadn't remembered to get her grandparents to sign the permission slip she spent most of the day finishing up all the homework she'd been assigned.

Having missed lunch her stomach growled loudly.

"Well, well, well, someone…" A voice said.

"…sounds hungry." Another voice finished. Lin looked up and saw two trouble making smirks on the faces of the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"I missed lunch." Lin shrugged, eyeing them both. The boys looked at each other and grinned.

"It just so happens we were…" Fred said cheerfully.

"On our way to the kitchens. Care to join us?" George chimed in.

"The kitchens?" Lin quirked an eyebrow. Instead of answering, Fred grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room as George packed all her things back in her backpack and followed close behind.

For some reason, the sight of all those eager to please elves disgusted something deep inside her and made her completely miss the sight of all the elves that had an ornate 'P' on their uniforms.

She went to sleep that night feeling very troubled.

* * *

Inside Lin's trunk space as she slept, the stuffed bunny that Edmond had given her on her birthday, which she named Flori, shuddered lightly. The source of said shuddering was a large egg, the size of a football that she had received from Myrddin, that was leaning on the plush grey furred, green button eyed, teddy bear shaped toy.

A crack split down the middle of the egg and a ball of slimy furry tentacles slid out onto the large shelf it sat on. It let out a loud squeak and its large orange eyes opened up. Seeing the plush toy, it twitched before seemingly melting and slithering over to the toy and let itself be absorbed.

The now possessed Flori stood shakily on its soft round feet before walking around for a few minutes to get the feel of it. Feeling secure its ability to be mobile, the plush monster jumped from the shelf onto the floor, made its way over to the stairs and to the trapdoor that lead to the outside of the trunk space.

Using a strength that was completely disproportionate to its small size, Flori silently opened the door and wiggled out of the trunk completely unnoticed.

* * *

The next day Lin's natural grumpiness returned with a vengeance.

She was walking from the library to Ravenclaw tower a long while after curfew when a big shaggy dog slid into her and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Merlin be damned! Stupid dog!" Lin snared, shoving the dog off and then standing back up.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She snapped at the large black mutt, who gazed at her with big grey eyes. The dog let out a whine and butted her hand to be pet.

Before Lin could do so the dog was flung rather violently into the stone wall across from it.

The excruciating pain that this tossing caused the dog shocked it back into its original state of being, before passing out.

Not that Lin noticed mind you.

She was staring at what flung the dog in the first place.

"Flori?" The girl gaped at the innocent looking bunny.

"_Is that my name?" _the plush toy asked tilting its head. Lin nodded, still in shock.

"Um… _why did you throw that dog?" _Lin asked hearing her voice change to match the strange whimpery language that her plush seemed to possess.

"_It hurt you, I saw it. And my host's memories show that you are my new humdinek." _Flori told her.

"_I'm your what? And what do you mean… host?"_ Lin questioned, puzzled.

"_Humdinek, it means… companion, master, and owner. I am a vimperk, and we need nonliving hosts to possess in order to live. I hatched from my egg and saw this strange corpse was beside me so I decided to use it, and in doing so I saw all its memories in life." _Lin decided not to tell Flori that the plush it was possessing wasn't ever alive and she wondered if stuff animals did have memories before shaking her head.

"_Okay but the dog didn't hurt me, it just knocked me over." _She pointed out. Flori shook its head.

"_What dog? That was a man in dog form, that's why I threw it away from you." _Lin's eyes widened and she whipped around to see a man in the dog's previous space.

"_Shit! That's Sirius Black!" _Lin walked over to the ex-con, squatted down and poked him with her wand to which he groaned and turned over.

"_Hey Flori, can you pick him up for me?" _She asked the bunny, who nodded before waddling over and lifting the man over its head effortlessly.

Lin made her way back to the deserted Ravenclaw tower and into her room without anyone seeing them.

She ordered Flori to drop Sirius and told him to guard the man before going to wake up Su and Padma.

* * *

"…Wait so let me get this straight. Your stuffed animal was possessed by the monster that was in the egg your uncle gave you. Then Sirius Black, who is for all appearances is an illegal Animagus crashed into as a dog and your over protective plushy threw him into the wall?" Padma asked exasperatedly. Lin nodded.

"Su would you mind going to get my family for me? And his name is Flori and he's cute!" The girl smirked as Su got up and walked into the trunk space.

"Murderously so." Padma muttered.

"_I can understand everything you all are saying and the dog-Myrna is waking up." _Flori told Lin who looked over as Sirius sat up.

"Where…?" The man asked before seeing Lin and gaping.

"Lily…?" He asked before shaking his head.

"No… Linny! You – you've gotten so big…" He whispered. Lin quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, unlike my parents that you betrayed, I am not dead and therefore have grown up." She said coldly.

Alavorsa and Hiram appeared in the room suddenly. Her grandmother frowned deeply.

"Lin take your friend and go home." The beautiful blonde Queen told her firmly. Lin scowled.

"No way, I'll take Padma home but he betrayed _my_ parents, I want to know why straight from the mutt's mouth." Lin shot back. Before his mate could say anything, Hiram nodded.

Disappearing with Padma, she dropped the girl off at a very confused Edmond's house and popped quickly back into her dorm room.

Flori wobbled over to her and climbed up her body to hang off her shoulder.

"Why…?" Lin asked staring expressionlessly at the man.

After hearing the full story of Pettigrew and his frame up from the man and having her grandfather confirm that the man spoke nothing but the truth Lin asked her grandparents to wait and stepped into the hall way and out the common room.

Making her way through the corridors, she headed toward the teacher's sleeping wing. 3 corridors near her destination she ran into the last person she wanted to see.

Snape's lips curled as he swept down the hallway looking just as greasy as ever.

"And just what are you doing walking around at 4 in the morning near the teacher's wing Miss Potter?" The man sneered at her suspiciously.

"None of your damn business. Now if you would step your bony ass out of my way _sir, _I'll be on my way." Lin said in a flat voice.

The man's wand was suddenly in her face. He didn't notice the small twitch of plush arms hanging innocently off her shoulder.

"No one's here right now Potter… If you were to be _suddenly_ horribly maimed no one would have a clue who did it… and I could always just blame it on Black…" He snarled at her quietly.

"Sir, are you _threatening_ me?" Lin smiled brightly at the man's response.

"I never liked you Potter, so doing bodily harm to you right now will be an experience I savor for the _rest _of my life…" The potions master said silkily.

"_Flori…"_

Five minutes later, Lin walked up to Lupin's room having left Flori behind to have fun beating Snape senseless.

* * *

It was taking for too much to convince Lupin of Sirius' innocence and in the end Lin had to stun the man and make Flori carry the man's body back to her room in Ravenclaw tower, leaving a note in Lupin's hand writing stating that he quit.

Having successfully snuck Remus and Sirius out of the castle to the safety of _Lesra-nrina_ for her grandparents to deal with, Lin had a relatively good night's sleep at her grandparents' house with her two best friends. Sirius had even given Lin and her grandparents a pair of two-way magic mirrors to speak to each other in case of emergencies, stating that he himself had one and that Lin could call him anytime she needed, which she really didn't know how he acquired and decided not to ask.

The next day was a mix of good and bad.

During breakfast, halfway through, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

"Students, in has come to my attention that Professor Lupin has quit his position as DADA professor so Professor Moody will be taking over as instructor for all years. Also Professor Snape has taken temporary leave and classes have been canceled until another instructor can be found." The entire student body of Hogwarts let out a cheer that was reportedly heard from Hogsmead.

Lin's first class, Transfiguration however was a complete test of her patience.

Shortly after walking into the nearly packed class room and sitting down Flori climbed from inside the expanded messenger bag Lin had taken to wearing to keep whatever book she was reading at that moment and sat at the corner of her desk motionless.

Then who else but Laurence decides to attend their class that day and sit beside Lin, gawking at her.

McGonagall came into the room and ignored the French boy, intent on starting the lesson when she spied Flori and frowned.

"Miss Potter, please take your stuffed animal off the table during class time." She said flatly. The Slytherin half of the class giggled quietly.

"Flori does what he wants _ma'am_ and I would suggest not calling him out on it unless you want to wind up like Snape." Lin told her coolly.

McGonagall's eyes widened.

"That was _you?_" She asked outraged.

"No I just told you it was him. Right Flori?" Lin smirked as the stuffed animal nodded vigorously.

"However I think that watching as a vimperk beats up on a teacher is grounds for expulsion right?" Lin asked hopefully.

McGonagall sniffed and continued her lesson as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Her next class Charms, in which Flitwick complimented her charm skills that she _obviously_ used to animate Flori, Lin decided that continuing to inform people that Flori was a real creature and not an animated doll was a waste of time and that she would rather them figure it out on their own, which was much worse for them and amusing for her.

After pretending to do the work for a few minutes a kid came in announce that Lin had to go to the photo shoot for the champions.

Upon stepping out of the room, with Flori hanging out in her bag, Lin had to listen to the small boy that come to get her babble while they were walking to the place she had been summoned to.

"Hey kid?" Lin piped up cutting him off in the middle of a sentence.

"Yeah?" The boy beamed at her.

"What room do I have to go to?" She asked innocently.

"The class room next to the old transfiguration hall." The boy said helpfully.

"Thanks! _Flori, attack." _

Lin walked away whistling, ignoring the pained scream behind her cheerfully.

* * *

Lin entered the fairly small classroom taking in the people within.

A woman with tightly coiled blonde locks and a very bad fashion sense, considering the fact that she _dared_ to were a crocodile purse that had gone out of style nearly twenty years ago with sharp acrylic bright red nails, zeroed in on her.

"Ah Gwendelin there you are!" Ludo Bagman crowed cheerfully, gripping her arm in a tight vice and dragged her over to where the three other champions stood.

Lin's foot snapped out and caught Bagman squarely in the shin.

"First, its Potter to you. Second, don't _touch _me." She snarled at the injured man. The silence was broken by a very snide voice.

"Very crude _Miss Potter._ Violent too. I'm sure that the readers will enjoy the _real _personality of… the-girl-who-lived…" The woman with the croc bag simpered, the look in her eyes showing just how corrupt the blonde was.

She walked up to the girl and stuck out her hand.

"Rita Skeeter, _The Daily Prophet_ journalist." Lin looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before lightly shaking it.

"_She smells as the Myrna-dog smelled!"_ Flori crowed from his reclaimed spot hanging off her shoulder quietly.

'_She's an Animagus? Hmmm…' _Lin tucked that information into the back of her mind as the woman continued speaking, aiming her words at Bagman this time.

"Perhaps I might have a moment alone with Miss Potter before we begin? It'll only be a moment, really."

Bagman mumbled some sort of affirmation and Rita clapped her long crimson nailed hands together before motioning to Lin and walked out, not touching her, having remembered the kick Bagman received.

* * *

After Lin and Rita had settled into the broom cupboard that the older woman had brought them to, Rita pounced.

Or tried to at least.

"Now dearie…" Rita started. Lin frowned, not appreciating endearments from people she didn't know.

"Look lady, I don't know how sexual harassment works in the wizarding world but dragging a thirteen year old girl into a broom cupboard is highly suspicious. I've seen your little articles and even seen a few of me and I'll tell you that you won't like what happens if you slander me."

"I've had far more powerful and older people then you threaten me. What makes you think I'm scared of a little chit like you?" Rita sneered back.

"I could convince you through some sort of action on my part but now that I think about it… people really believe the bullshit that you write right?" Lin asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Of course, I'm one of the most respected journalists in Europe." The woman started smugly. Lin waved her hand to silence the woman's further boasting.

"How would you like one of the biggest stories of your career?" The younger girl grinned broadly at the suddenly all ears reporter.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

Lin and Rita walked back into the room grinning for completely different reasons.

Lin could see that Dumbledore and Ollivander had come into the room sometime after she had left.

The headmaster proceeded to inform them that Ollivander was going to inspect their wand to make sure they were in working order.

After the old wand maker had finished looking over the other champions wands he moved to stand before Lin, looking very expectant.

She reluctantly handed over the fairywood wand she had become so attached to.

"Yes yes." Ollivander muttered gazing at the wand carefully. "Fairywood and freely given unicorn blood, 12 inches. Very good for charms work, powerful combination. One of my best works."

"_Humdinek, he is a elder!" _Flori started in an excited voice. Ollivander smiled at the very alert plush toy.

"_A vimperk? My, it has been many a millennia since I last saw one of your kind." _He spoke in the creature's language kindly. Lin's eyes widened.

"_I wasn't kidding when I spoke of you doing great things your highness. Vimperk only appear before and protect a specific type of people." _Ollivander told her quietly. The whole room seemed confused except the three vimperk speakers.

"_And what type of people would that be?" _Lin asked, wondering why people who knew about her seemed to be everywhere in this world.

"_People who will change the world." _He told her.

"_Who are you?" _Lin muttered, staring into the man's big silver eyes.

"_Merely a servant, my lady. But if you must place labels please madam, call me __Aelian.__"_

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.

"Ah yes, here you are miss Potter." Ollivander smiled at girl before passing her wand back.

"Thanks." She took the wand before being ushered by Bagman over to where the other champions were waiting to take pictures.

* * *

In the Hogwarts kitchen the next morning, Lin grinned gleefully at the paper in her hand, ignoring the platters full of food in front of her and Juliette, who had invited herself to the kitchen, stating she didn't want to deal with the crowd of the Great Hall.

_**DUMBLEDORE EXPOSED:**_

_**INVOVLED IN ABUSE AND ENDANGERMENT OF GIRL-WHO-LIVED!**_

_Editorial by: Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore is many things to many people. His official capacities are Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. However this reporter begs the question: _

_Has all this power gone to Dumbledore's head?_

_I have had the opportunity to speak with a very well know victim of his abuse of power, our very own girl-who-lived, Gwendelin Potter-Grodenwell._

"_When my parents died, Albus Dumbledore took it upon himself to map out my life. He went against the law and did what he wanted to do with me. As an infant I couldn't exactly protest." Our young heroin mutters, her arms crossed, expression one of resignation._

_One of several laws that Mrs. Potter-Grodenwell was speaking about was the "Godfather/mother clause of 1906" in which, if the parents of a lone heir/heiress of a family die and the heir(ess) has a godmother or godfather living and officially assigned then the child is to be immediately turned over to the godmother or godfather, of which Mrs. Potter-Grodenwell has, her godfather being Sirius Black, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, whom Mrs. Potter-Grodenwell claims to be innocent of all charges, and her godmother being Livea Wyllt, Heiress of the Most Regal and Resplendent House of Wyllt, a family rumored to have been direct descendents of Merlin himself._

"_There's also the little fact that my parents entered into a contract with a very powerful family which involved me marrying their heir, which Dumbledore has apparently nullified, just because it doesn't go with his plans for me." The young witch, who is married to a young man by the name of Edmond Grodenwell, whose family was close friends of her family, revealed. _

_That's right ladies and gentlemen, as our young heroin would point out to me, Dumbledore has broken one of the most basic Pureblood Entitlement laws of our society: year 904, Rosmen's 3__rd__ Rule of Family Governing states that, pertaining to families that have a lineage of at least two generations of magic in their family, no man or woman of power shall interfere with agreements of marriage that is not of his or her's immediate family nor shall he or she attempt to break up any agreed upon marriage between two families unless one or more of the two parties involved files a complaint and asked for the contract between the two families to be severed._

"_He's also stolen from my family! I found out that after my parents died that he took one of my father's possession without asking and gave it back to me claiming my father loaned it to him but my father never left any evidence substantiating the claim, which would have been the logical thing to do considering it was an heirloom. And don't get me started on the dangers I've faced in this god forsaken school, even now I'm participating in the Triwizard Tournament, which I didn't sign up for. If the headmaster would just expel me, like I asked him to on several occasions, I wouldn't have to abide by the rules to compete, considering that I'd have no school to represent in the tournament." She paused briefly before starting again._

"_I was attacked by dementors on the train here, nearly got my soul sucked out! I was attacked by my first year defense against the dark arts teacher and the one from my second year obliviated himself with a faulty wand when he tried to obliviate me and my friend Ron Weasley and is in Permanent Spell Damage Ward in St Mungo's today. I also had to kill the basilisk that was petrifying the students my second year and was stabbed by one of its fangs. If it wasn't for the phoenix that helped me by crying on the wound, I would be dead. Then just a couple days ago, Professor Snape threatened to harm me, stating he was going to blame it on my Godfather Sirius Black. He has a grudge against my __**dead**__ father and takes it out on me every class period and whenever he sees me, calling me names and mocking my family and the fact they're dead and lets other kids do the same in his presence." The girl recalled, eyes squeezed shut at the injustice of it all._

"_And then where I grew up! Merlin, my mother's sister hated me and made no secret of it. I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs of my house and was lucky to be fed and not beaten each day. Then I had to work every day, cooking every meal, doing all the housework, garden work and wore overly large hand-me-downs full of holes, while my fat lard of a cousin lazed around and got everything she wanted. I was placed there by Dumbledore too! And I could have gone anywhere else! Hell, I don't like being praised for the fact that my family died to save me when [he-who-must-not-be-named] attacked us but plenty of people would have raised me! I was married then too so my husband's family could have taken care of me! The headmaster has never cared about me or my family and frankly from this point on, any one person of the name Dumbledore is an enemy of my family and any ties or favors from that family will be called forth immediately. There will be no overtures of kindness or acceptance of pleas for help, nor will any mixing of blood happen without my consent. So said, so bound." Mrs. Potter-Grodenwell swore firmly, stunning this humble reporter as the magic took effect._

_With an "Enemy of Family" oath preformed against he and his family, along with all these negative tallies and laws broken in a candid plot against someone as loved and celebrated as the-girl-who-lived, who is to say what Dumbledore has been doing to all the students that have been in his care?_

_For the real story of Sirius Black, go to pg 2._

_For more information on The-Girl-Who-Lived's lack of proper upbringing go to pg 3._

_For Rosmen's Rules of Family Governing, go to pg 6._

Lin cackled to herself at the damage that this article would do to the wizarding world before looking down to see a small old elf tugging on her shirt.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked kindly. She kind of liked the ugly little creatures. Juliette watched the interaction quietly, which was very unlike the usually loud opinionated girl.

"Miss is needing to eat. Otherwise you will not be getting healthy and strong." The elf told her, far more articulate then the other elves she had associated with had been.

Lin blinked at the house elf before spotting a symbol she knew rather well, the Potter Crest, sitting on the elf's small shirt.

"Why are you wearing the Potter crest?" She asked curtly. The elf flinched.

"Buddy is very sorry miss but Buddy is a Potter house elf!" The newly dubbed Buddy told her frantically.

"_What!"_ Lin snarled loudly, making all the house elves in the room stop. The young Ravenclaw visibly calmed herself and called out to the room in general.

"All of you that belong to the Potter family step over here immediately." Lin watched as twelve elves scrambled over, looking at her with hopeful wide eyes.

"Why are you all here?" She asked the collective creatures, who in turn looked at Buddy, their apparent leader, to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore is the one that brought us Miss. After Master Charlus and Madam Dorea were attacked he took us after Master James stated that he would not go back to Potter Manor. We were not allowed to tell you unless you asked Miss." Buddy told her hesitantly. Juliette narrowed her eyes, having noticed something Lin didn't.

"When were my grandparents killed?" Lin asked curiously, pushing aside the all too familiar spike of anger at Dumbledore, too tired to deal with it that early in the morning.

"Master and Madam were not killed Miss. They were attacked in Master James' last year of Hogwarts and the Manor was closed after that." Buddy told her.

Lin froze before looking at the elf very closely and asked slowly,

"Where are my grandparents now Buddy?"

* * *

Lin and Juliette stepped into the rather spacious entrance hall of Potter manor.

It was covered in over fifteen years of dust and dirt and the house elves that had brought her to the house, besides Buddy, all scrambled to clean it up now that they had permission do so.

"Take me to them." Lin told the elf calmly, despite the rage and slight fear she was feeling.

Buddy led them through a couple of dusty but opulent rooms, down two flights of stairs and into a large storage room.

"Buddy will cancel the notice-me-not and invisibility charms on Madam and Master but Miss is needing to cancel the other charms that need human magic okay?" Buddy told her as she nodded mutely. The small elf snapped its fingers and the unmoving bodies of black haired, pale skinned Charlus and brown haired, lightly tanned Dorea Potter, incased in glass coffins, appeared. Juliette gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth in horror.

Lin's hands trembled as she touched her locket to retrieve the two-way mirror from it.

"Granny Ala?" She murmured, staring into the mirror. Her grandmother's face appeared after a beat.

"Gwen? What's wrong now sweetie?" Alavorsa asked worriedly.

"Can you and granddad come here right now, I need help and I don't know what to do." Lin begged, feeling very much the thirteen year old orphan she was.

Her grandmother looked alarmed for a second hearing her very strong willed granddaughter so scared before nodding.

The connection cut off and after a few moments her grandparents and Uncle Myrddin appeared. Hiram looked her and Juliette over for any injury before asking her what was the problem.

She just pointed behind them to her entombed other grandparents.

"Oh my!" Alavorsa exclaimed before she and her husband walked over to the Potters.

"They are in suspended animation. They seem to be in perfect health otherwise. Who are they dear?" Hiram asked Lin curiously, waving a hand over both bodies slowly.

"Charlus and Dorea Potter, my dad's parents." She told the three adults, who stared at her in shock.

"How long have they been down here?" Myrddin asked shaking off his surprise.

"Uh my dad was in his last year of Hogwarts around sixteen years ago and that's the timeframe they were _supposedly_ killed in so, yeah, sixteen years." Lin said quietly, staring at them steadily.

"Let's go home, we can wake them up there and get the story from them okay?" Hiram suggested.

"Alright, Buddy," Lin looked at the small house elf, which had gone wide eyed at the sight of her _Lesra _grandparents. The elf turned to her attentively. "Clean up the house, I want it to be spotless when my grandparents come back and don't, under _any _circumstance, let anyone into this house unless it's me or my uncle and grandparents. Got it?" She told him firmly. Buddy nodded vigorously before casting a small glance at her grandparents and disapparating with a sharp crack.

Myrddin and Hiram each placed a hand on one of the coffins and Alavorsa pulled Lin and Juliette to her, disappearing back home.

* * *

Edmond, Elena, and Rylis were waiting for them in their living room when they arrived.

Elena blinked at the sight of the bodies.

"Who…?" She asked curiously as Myrddin opened both caskets.

"James' parents." Alavorsa explained quietly.

Hiram placed a hand on both Potter's foreheads and murmured quietly, his hands lighting up with a soft purple color.

Dorea's hazel eyes opened first followed quickly by Charlus' sharp dark blue ones.

"Where…?" Dorea choked. Elena quickly offered them both cups of water, which they took cautiously but drank anyway.

"Where are we?" The Potter matriarch tried asking again.

"This is _Lesra-nrina_. Home of the _Lesra Fae_." Lin supplied quietly.

"Fae? As in Fairies?" Charlus asked standing slowly and stepping out of the coffin, watching his wife do the same. "And, who are you for that matter?"

Lin flinched, but answered none the less. All the fae watched the girl cautiously, willing to let her explain unless she needed help.

"My name is Gwendelin Lily Demoria Faunas Potter-Grodenwell –" She started. Dorea cut in.

"Potter? There are no Potters beside myself, my husband, and my son. Try again." The brunette told her firmly.

"I was getting there; if you'd shut up and listen I'd explain! Don't forget the fact you all have no wands and no one knows where you are." Lin snapped, seeming more like herself now that she had someone to take her anger out on. Myrddin smacked his forehead as the two Potters stiffened.

"As I was saying, I'm Gwen _Potter_, Princess of _Lesra-nrina _and your son, James is my dad. You two," Lin pointed to the two Potters "have been in an enchanted sleep of some sort for the last sixteen years and everyone thought you both died."

Dorea's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Where is our son then?" Charlus asked eyeing her skeptically.

"He's dead." Lin said bluntly. Dorea gasped. "He and my mother died twelve years ago, Voldemort came to our house in Godric's Hollow and killed them."

"What? How…" The older Potter woman took a deep shuddering breath. "How did he die?"

"Voldemort cast the killing curse as far as I know. I can't confirm it because I didn't see it." Lin told them emotionlessly.

Dorea and Charlus looked at each other silently.

"Maybe we should all have a seat?" Hiram suggested, motion to the three large couches lightly. They all sat down, the Potters reluctantly, and Charlus began asking more questions.

"Who is your mother?" He asked Lin.

"Lily Evans." She supplied

"Evans? That girl James was obsessed with? Oh you do have red hair and green eyes…" Dorea trailed off, staring at the young princess.

"Yeah…" Lin said awkwardly. Edmond, who was sitting beside her, put an arm over her shoulder comfortingly.

"What I think everyone wants to know is what happened to you two?" Alavorsa asked staring at the Potters.

"Who are you?" Dorea asked rudely, showing exactly where Lin got her attitude from, which all the adults noted.

"That's right, we haven't all introduced ourselves." Hiram spoke up. He motioned to himself, "My name is Hiram Faunus, King of Lesra, and this is my wife Queen Alavorsa Demoria Selene Faunus, beside her is our son Prince Myrddin Ffamran Wynn Faunus." Lin let out a small giggle, causing her mother's father to pause and gaze at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Um… Granddad I'm surprised you don't have a million names like we all do." Lin blurted out. He smiled at her in amusement.

"No just a first and last I'm afraid. Your grandmother was always the big name assigner." Hiram told her.

"Ah, cool." Lin looked at her dad's parents and then at Edmond and his family before looking back at her grandfather with a grin.

"I'll go on then?" Hiram asked, receiving nods all around. "The man beside me is Rylis Grodenwell, my first guard, leader of the city of _Mjrn_ –" Lin interrupted.

"What's Me-urn?" She asked confused.

"_Mjrn_ is the city we live in." Edmond told her quietly. "_Lesra-nrina _is the name of our world, remember?"

"Ah okay, go on granddad." Lin waved her hand airily. The King smiled and nodded, not upset in the least about being cut off.

"The woman to Gwen's right is Elena Grodenwell, Alavorsa's midwife, and Lily's godmother. Beside Elena is her daughter, Juliette Adeline Grodenwell, Gwendelin's first guard and Lady-In-Waiting." Hiram continued, only for Lin's hand to shoot up out of habit.

"Yes my precious treasure?" The King asked warmly, making her flush.

"What's a Lady-In-Waiting?" Lin asked. Dorea made an outraged noise. The thirteen year old looked at her curiously.

"For all accounts that I am putting together, you two," Dorea nodded to Hiram and Alavorsa, "Are Gwendelin's grandparents right?"

"That's correct." Alavorsa said, a little annoyed by the informal way the other woman was talking to her.

"Then why doesn't she know any of this? She's a princess right? Why wouldn't she know about the people of her court?" Dorea asked looking frustrated and confused.

Lin sniffed.

"Once again, if you'd shut up and let us explain we'll get to that." She told the brunette woman, who bristled and glared at her.

"Do _not_ speak to my wife in that fashion, little girl." Charlus said coldly. Lin narrowed her eyes and was clearly about to lay into the man when Edmond's firm but polite voice cut in.

"Well sir, I'd suggest that you temper your wife. She is in the presence of royalty and it is neither her's or anyone else's place to question the actions of the King and Queen. Furthermore I would appreciate if you would refrain from speaking in that tone of voice or calling names to _my _wife." He told Charlus, staring in his eyes and looking every inch the nobleman Julie had claimed him to be.

"_WIFE? _You can't be any older than twelve!_"_ Dorea sputtered. Lin smirked.

"I'm thirteen thanks, but we were married the day I was born." She told her grandmother, who paled.

"James would never agree to such a thing." She whispered in a horrified voice. Hiram cleared his throat lightly making everyone turn and look at him.

"Gwendelin was married to Edmond by an agreement between James, Lily, and my wife. James objected but in the end it happened." The King told them bluntly.

"Now what?" Charlus asked scowling. Lin's lips twitched.

"Now you should read this." She told her grandfather, giving him the article of the Daily Prophet that she had stored in her pocket.

Dorea leaned over Charlus' shoulder and they read through the article, both getting paler and paler as they went along.

"I don't… I don't understand…" Dorea looked up at Lin with hazel eyes full of tears.

"No need to cry grandmother." Lin told her, sitting up straight and looking the elder Potter right in the eye. "I stopped crying about how unfair my life was when I was four…"

* * *

Upon explaining to her newly revived grandparents, plus Black and Lupin, whom she had Juliette get from one of the rooms in her family's house, just how much her life sucked Lin decided to go back to school.

Honestly she didn't _want_ to spend any time with James' parents.

Why? Because they, like everyone else who had known her parents in some way, hated her for living when her parents died. Really at that moment, all they really cared about was that their son wasn't there anymore.

And she saw and acknowledged it.

Even if they didn't.

* * *

END


End file.
